Silent Attraction I
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Haruhi wanted to learn something, and so Satoshi offered his brother to teach her. Will the two bond through silence, ...or end in chaos?
1. Chapter 01

**Author Note: **My first Takashi x Haruhi fan-fiction, so do not expect it to be completely grand.

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 01**

**Silent Attraction**

**- Now -**

Tamaki and his ridiculous plan of being the opposite gender today for the Host Club activities, only Takashi stayed as a male. Haruhi pondered on why he would do such a thing, especially when it made her laugh at their stupidity. Hikaru and Kaoru made a special dress just for Haruhi, but it was skimpy so she rejected it from them. Kyouya informed them that it would be a top seller if Haruhi brought one dress of her own. Mitsukuni and Takashi voted for Haruhi to bring her own dress that she liked, and it somewhat irritated her even though she took the offer because it was their best.

She stood there, looking at herself in the mirror quietly, wondering why she had to do this for them. Again, she had to wear a fake woman's wig that descended to her back in a straight fashion as her hair used to when it was longer. Her dress was wearing a knee-high dark red dress that she had not worn since middle school. It was a little irritating to be reminded of this, but it went without say as she walked out of the changing room. Haruhi saw how everything turned silent when she came out of the room, and already 'Princess Tamaki' was having a bit of a nosebleed.

"Haru-chan! You're so pretty!" Mitsukuni cheered happily.  
"I didn't want to wear anything so, fluffy, like what you did last time." She admitted.  
"So that's why you rejected the dress!" Hikaru pointed in an attempt of a girly voice.  
Kaoru smiled and gave a thumb up to tease her girly figure. "You go girl!"  
Kyouya clapped his hands, "alright, alright, back to your customers, _ladies_."

Haruhi sighed at this and went to her flock of sitting customers, her regulars actually, but nonetheless she served the tea. How was she supposed to act as if she was already a girl; that part really confused her at the time. They questioned her on the dress, asking where did she get it and she replied truthfully that she did not recall. She explained that she had it since a middle school prom and never really cared for it much, but kept it in a box to keep safe. The customers stared in awe, thinking that Haruhi had a girlfriend in middle school and brought her home for the night.

"Haruhi-kun, you're allowed to sleep with girls?" Momoka asked, trying to be polite.  
"Yes, but it's rare, since I barely have any female friends visiting." She scratched the side of her cheek, "occasionally I am somewhat kidnapped for the night."  
"Do you stay the night with the other Host Club members?" Sakurazuka asked softly.  
"No, not really," Haruhi smiled softly. "I think spending time with girls is safer."  
"KYAAAA!!" About 12 girls squealed at her smile.

Hikaru somewhat dropped at her answer, "and Haruhi says it without malice…"  
"Well, I invited Haruhi to sleep with us when we were in Karuizawa." Kaoru noted.  
He blushed, "y-you what?!" His face slowly became entirely red with embarrassment.  
"But Haruhi said there wouldn't be room for the three of us." The young twin replied and added. "Good thing Haruhi declined though, you two were fighting a little after."

"Haruhi! Kaoru asked you to sleep with us in Karuizawa?!" Hikaru panicked.  
Haruhi looked at him, "yes," she blinked at this, "but there was no room anyway because there was one bed." Then she shrugged, "we were having an argument too."  
Kaoru grinned. "Want to sleep over tonight? I'll share my bed with you!"  
"No, I have a lot of homework to do tonight." She retorted. "You two would keep me up."

The customers giggled at all this talking that no one noticed Tamaki in the corner sulking, wondering why his 'daughter' and her 'siblings' were bonding to such extent. It was completely upsetting for him to hear all this that he did not even know what to say or do; so he decided to curl up in his little corner and sulk for about a hour. With that hour slowly disappearing, Kyouya reminded Haruhi that she was going to be late if she did not hurry and leave the Academy; causing her almost to panic at it. She nervously thanked him and apologized to the girls before turning away to go into the changing room, but she accidentally bumped into Takashi and she apologized. Looking at her quietly, the gentle giant bent down as he raised her chin up softly to look up at him, and then caught everyone off by surprise at his next movement…

He kissed her!

Takashi pulled away from her lips and whispered. "You're cute in a dress, Haruhi."  
She blushed frantically at this and asked, "a-a-are y-y-you t-t-tired Mori-senpai?"  
It took a minute for him to think about it, then replied, "un, I think so."  
"You should go take a nap Takashi!" Mitsukuni called out, not at all affected.  
"He just kissed Haruhi!" Tamaki fumed. "Molester!! Police! Help!!"

While she could, Haruhi scurried off to the changing room and placed on her school uniform quickly so she could leave. As soon as Haruhi left the room to rush out of the Third Music Room, the twins clung to her in suspicion. Both asked in a girlish manner about where she was going, but she only replied saying that she would be late. Even Kyouya told them to release Haruhi, or else their little commoner might sadly lose her job. This caught everyone's attention and so Haruhi quickly rushed out of the room and to the job that the others have been now informed of.

"Kyouya! You know Haruhi isn't allowed to work!" Tamaki fumed angrily.  
The vice president shrugged, "the superintendent allowed Haruhi to get a job."  
"So that's why Haru-chan leaves early on Tuesdays and Thursdays?" The curious little senior asked. "Where does she work Kyou-chan? Let's visit."  
"Sadly I'm under strict orders to not let that happen." He retorted.

"Wah! So mean!!" Mitsukuni whined.

* * *

"Brother, want to go try a commoner restaurant? I thought I heard something about a high school student from Ouran Academy goes there. It might be cool!" Satoshi, Takashi's middle school brother, grinned happily as if it was a great opportunity.

He didn't mind though, he was hungry anyway, "sure."  
"Alright! Food!" Satoshi cheered. "Let's go!"  
"Un," his older brother replied.

The chauffeur turned on the corner after Satoshi gave him the directions; stating that someone told him about it earlier. It took about seven minutes to arrive at the restaurant, and the two headed inside to be greeted. A woman showed the two siblings where they could sit, and that a waiter would be with them shortly. Satoshi stated that Takashi was doing a great job in kendo club and wondered if they could practice when they got to the estate. Takashi denied it though, saying that they could practice after they did all their homework, so Satoshi agreed.

"Mori-senpai… Satoshi…" called out a surprised voice.  
Satoshi looked, "ah, Haruhi-senpai! So you're the student who works."  
Takashi looked at her and mumbled, "hi."  
Haruhi twitched lightly though, "w-what are you two doing here?"

"I heard that a student worked here. We were hungry too!" Satoshi grinned.  
Her attention went elsewhere and her cheek faintly red, "well, what you want?"  
"Mmm…" he thought about it long and hard, "natto! With some karashi, okay?"  
"Sure," she sighed lightly and looked at Takashi, "what about for you senpai?"  
"Same." Takashi replied, so she wrote it down and left.

Everyone in the Host Club warned him about what happened during the activities today and was a little surprised. Tamaki frantically told him about his actions of coming to Haruhi and kissed her, and on the lips no less. Mitsukuni defended him however, and stated that Takashi was very sleepy and did not know what he was doing. The twins were a little suspicious though; now trying to figure out if Takashi secretly liked her. Takashi did not like her though, at least he was sure of it; already both the Hitachiin twins fell for her, and even Tamaki.

"What's wrong brother?" Satoshi asked curiously. "You okay?"  
His head nodded weakly, "eh…" he rested his elbow on the table and leaned his forehead against his hand, "I'm fine Satoshi." His voice replied plainly.  
"Do you want to go to the estate right afterwards?" He asked worriedly.  
"No…" Takashi replied, and felt a cool hand against his cheek.  
"You're warm senpai, you should go to your estate and rest." Haruhi stated.

The gentle giant looked at her slowly as she placed her hand down. "Sorry."  
Her brows furrowed in mild confusion to what he meant. "About what?"  
His attention now averted as he mumbled the reason, "for kissing you."  
Satoshi slurped loudly with his drink, surprised to hear this, "…"  
She blinked for the moment, then smiled sheepishly, "Tamaki told you?"  
"Mm," Takashi replied, still trying to be apologetic to her for his actions.

"You were tired, and I've already learned that you're a little different when you are."

Satoshi glanced back and forth among the two, wondering what was going on, and about why Takashi kissed her. She said something about him being tired though, so that pretty much answered it a little. Not one to get into his big brothers' business he decided to question Haruhi just a little. It was obvious that he knew Haruhi was a girl for many reason; especially if Takashi's kissing her, besides the fact that himself and Yasuchika spied on her for a while. Truthfully, this was the first time that Satoshi had heard of his brother kissing someone, so maybe… Just then, Haruhi returned to their table and gave them their food in which the two siblings began to eat, allowing Satoshi finally to ask her some things.

"So why do you work?" The middle school student asked.  
"To pay for an extra class I have after my shift is over." Haruhi replied.  
"Another class? But aren't you super busy with school?" He gaped.  
"Yeah, but I kind of got into trouble at one point during hosting, so, I need this class." The natural explained and glimpsed at Takashi just for a second.  
"Trouble?" Takashi asked, not aware that she had done anything wrong.

"It doesn't matter," she then tried to smile, being a good waitress, "I'll come back in a few minutes to see if you want anything else." After a short bow, she left them.

Satoshi glanced up at his brother, "do you love her?"  
He looked at him, "no," he replied calmly without even bother thinking.  
"Well, you know she might be a little happy if you say her name." The child grinned.  
Takashi began to eat his food quietly, not bothering to think of it, "…"

"Haru-chan! Your class will start in 15 minutes!" Another server called out to her. "Better hurry so that you won't be late," she added.

"Alright thanks." Haruhi replied and went back to Takashi and Satoshi to finish up with them, but they waited outside for her when she came out. "Eh?"

"We thought we could walk you to your class." Satoshi cheered.  
She looked nervous, "I really wish you wouldn't though, it's just down the street."  
"We'll take you Haruhi." Takashi stated quietly.  
Her attention went to him in surprise, hearing her name from him the second time, "just… don't stay…" she mumbled as the three left.

Happily cheering that she agreed, Satoshi jumped in front of them about five feet so that the two would walk with one another. He beamed at the thought of his brother having a girlfriend because he knew that he could handle it. Being a Morinozuka, Takashi could take on the duties of watching over the Haninozuka family and have a relationship at the same. It was just completely inspiring to look up to his big brother that way, the thrill and adrenaline always rushed in him. Haruhi said that this was her class, so the two siblings looked at the sign to see that it was a marital art class.

"Tamaki was upset at the beach… so why not." Haruhi tried to answer their thoughts.  
"Takashi could teach you." Satoshi offered proudly. "He's the best after all!"  
"Satoshi," Takashi called out, not wanting to butt into Haruhi's life like that.  
"No, I'd rather not intrude anyway." Haruhi retorted anyway.

"Least you wouldn't have to pay us, which means you wouldn't even have to work," Satoshi grinned. "We could all do homework together, then help you learn how to fight!" He looked up at his older brother, "that sounds fun doesn't it Takashi?"

The giant knew he could not go against his brother when he was so into it, "yeah."  
"See!" He cheered and grabbed Haruhi's hand, "so do you want to come learn now?"  
"I'm right in front of my class Satoshi," Haruhi tried to decline the chipper child.  
"So? Our family is much better than this one! Let's go!" Satoshi kidnapped her.  
Takashi watched while this happened, and followed Haruhi and his brother. "…"

* * *

Being at the Morinozuka estate was so tiring during her instant advancement of martial arts, that she wished she had more homework. Takashi took notes of where she was in training, and she was still a beginner, so he tried to speed it up a little for her. She was getting the hang of it though for the most part, so he declared for a spar, which made her nearly panic. It turned out all right though, he went so easier on her that it was a little upsetting, but he could not be blamed. His hand was closed in a fist and sent out as a slow punch, but his brother called out to them, and he hit her.

Haruhi now had a bruised cheek, but she did not mind.

After treated to a Morinozuka family dinner, Takashi decided to take her to the little apartment she lived in. So much for the Gentle Giant though; every time she touched her cheek, he would look at her. Satoshi had become hysterical saying 'good punch' and 'oh no, she got hurt,' it was funny. However, Haruhi did not blame him, it was obvious that he was trying to restrain his force and that Satoshi distracted him. Then again, it really just did not matter to her because it would go away in time, but Takashi hoped for it to be sooner more than just later.

He escorted her up to the front door while he was holding her bag—trying to be as much of a gentleman than needed. Haruhi tried to say that it was all right; trying to say that it was not the first time she was hit in the face. The giant remembered how she nearly drowned when they went to the beach because she was hit so hard. It made him want to know if he had hit her that hard, but he did not really want to ask about it. Just when she unlocked the door, he opened it for her and had her go inside while he followed her inside before setting down her bag against the wall.

"Thanks for the lesson," Haruhi smiled lightly due to the bruise.  
"Un," he patted her head once, "sorry," he muttered for the tenth time.  
"Accidents happened," she replied for the fifth time.  
"Hmm," Takashi then started to leave, "goodnight, Haruhi."  
The natural one saw him to the door, "night senpai."

Takashi remained quiet the rest of the night while being in thought of what he did to Haruhi. He knew that it was going to look worse tomorrow when he sees her during the Host Club activity. When she tells that what happened to her, Tamaki would be all over him, yelling at him for hurting his 'daughter' like that. Maybe with luck though it would heal over night, but it was a very unlikely chance for that. It became ten o'clock before he knew it and decided to go to bed to awake the next day with hopes of a better ending that what happened that night.

* * *

"HARUHI!! WHAT HAPPENED!!" Tamaki screeched in horror.

Haruhi's cheek was bandaged up like a patch, but she still did not really seem to care about it. "I got in a fight with a senpai yesterday." The Natural Rookie replied in a sheepish tone; it was technically true, though it was really sparring, not fighting.

A small glance from Takashi was spotted and she did not know if it was good, bad, or if he just wanted to apologize again. Mitsukuni suddenly clung to her arm curiously and looked seriously intense, causing her to know what was going to happen. Her eyes then glanced at everyone, other than Takashi's, to see that they wanted to know who it was that hurt her. Thankfully, to her surprise, Ritsu came in when trying to ask her a question, accidentally stumbling amongst this ridiculous scene. Everyone forgot that Haruhi had said that it was an older classmate who hand hit her, and they attacked.

Haruhi cringed at the twins with their roping technique and sat on the couch next to Takashi with Kyouya across from them. Of course, the Vice president of the Host Club would not care whether she was hit in the face or not. For a brief moment though it had felt like someone was looking at her, so she looked to see Takashi looking at her. If it was possible to show any sign of sadness from his face, it was what she was witnessing right now in front of her…

Dark gray orbs looking at her with uncertain worry, it startled her to observe this, so she smiled lightly. This was not missed by the Shadow King, yet, he did not bother to note anything about the little flirting that she was exposing. The only thing that did get his attention however, was the fact that the others were tackling Ritsu.

"He's a decent customer of Haruhi's, must you abuse him?" Kyouya questioned.  
The others looked at him, then Tamaki glanced at Haruhi, "did he hit you?"  
Her attention went to the Host King confusedly, "…no…"  
They glanced at Ritsu and let him go, "s-sorry."

As Ritsu and the others discussed why he was jumped in the first place, Haruhi turned to glance at Takashi. He disappeared without a trace and it made her wonder where it was that he could go to without being noticed. Not that it really mattered seeing how it was as if the giant barely existed since he was so quiet. Her attention then returned to the few that were having a conversation about whom hit their Host Club princess. It did not really matter to her though as she has said before, it was not anything serious, and it was not like she was going to die from it either.

"Here," Takashi's voice called out.

Everyone looked at him.

Takashi had an ice pack covered with a paper towel, and offered it to the injured host, which made them all pause. To the enthusiastic hosts, they only presumed that he was apologizing for kissing her, so they shrugged it off. Perhaps the only one that was a little interested in this new appearance of affection was the one sitting across from them. He was silent about it though because did not care if the two looked like a couple so long as the customers were not there to watch. Haruhi smiled gratefully to the gentle giant and took his offer, even though her cheek felt a little numb.

"Thank you Mori-senpai." Haruhi murmured quietly.

Kyouya then clapped his hands, telling the hosts to get into position to greet all the customers before they came in. Haruhi started to do as told until the smallest host clung to her arm with a curious look plastered on his face. Mitsukuni asked quietly if Takashi was the one who hit her; claiming that it was rare to see him look so gloomy. Takashi heard them speaking and wondered what she would say to his cousin, so he waited patiently in the distance. How was she going to tell him without upsetting either senior, so she tried to go around it a little.

Haruhi rustled his hair, "don't worry about it Hunny-senpai. It's just a bruise."  
"Does it hurt?" The little senior became more worried with innocence.  
"It's… numb," she replied slowly, "but it will heal in two or three weeks."  
His eyes became teary and hugged her, "wah! Haru-chan!!"  
Haruhi smiled weakly at this, "it was just an accident anyway."

* * *

After the two hours had passed, all the customers began to flee from the Third Music Room, so it left the seven hosts to clean up. It did not take long for Haruhi to gather her things and scurry out of the room before the twins attached themselves onto her. This caught Tamaki's attention though and so he began to sob uncontrollably in his little corner and complained about his daughter not liking him. Kyouya ignored all his complaints and worked on his laptop to prepare next week in hopes of decent costumes. Mitsukuni decided that he was going to head home because there was no meeting of the Host Club, and so Takashi followed him out quietly.

"Takashi," Mitsukuni started, "do you love Haru-chan?"

That question again.

Takashi thought about it for the moment, but truthfully saw no logic in liking her in that manner; to feel special for a relationship. Therefore, he replied quietly, "no."

**

* * *

**

**Author Note:**

**Read and Review. I do not approve foul language or spam. Thank you.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02**

**Silent Attraction**

**

* * *

**

**- Previously -**

Takashi had an ice pack covered with a paper towel, and offered it to the injured host, which made them all pause. To the enthusiastic hosts, they only presumed that he was apologizing for kissing her, so they shrugged it off. Perhaps the only one that was a little interested in this new appearance of affection was the one sitting across from them. He was silent about it though because did not care if the two looked like a couple so long as the customers were not there to watch. Haruhi smiled gratefully to the gentle giant and took his offer, even though her cheek felt a little numb.

"Thank you Mori-senpai." Haruhi murmured quietly.

Kyouya then clapped his hands, telling the hosts to get into position to greet all the customers before they came in. Haruhi started to do as told until the smallest host clung to her arm with a curious look plastered on his face. Mitsukuni asked quietly if Takashi was the one who hit her; claiming that it was rare to see him look so gloomy. Takashi heard them speaking and wondered what she would say to his cousin, so he waited patiently in the distance. How was she going to tell him without upsetting either senior, so she tried to go around it a little.

Haruhi rustled his hair, "don't worry about it Hunny-senpai. It's just a bruise."  
"Does it hurt?" The little senior became more worried with innocence.  
"It's… numb," she replied slowly, "but it will heal in two or three weeks."  
His eyes became teary and hugged her, "wah! Haru-chan!!"  
Haruhi smiled weakly at this, "it was just an accident anyway."

* * *

After the two hours had passed, all the customers began to flee from the Third Music Room, so it left the seven hosts to clean up. It did not take long for Haruhi to gather her things and scurry out of the room before the twins attached themselves onto her. This caught Tamaki's attention though and so he began to sob uncontrollably in his little corner and complained about his daughter not liking him. Kyouya ignored all his complaints and worked on his laptop to prepare next week in hopes of decent costumes. Mitsukuni decided that he was going to head home because there was no meeting of the Host Club, and so Takashi followed him out quietly.

"Takashi," Mitsukuni started, "do you love Haru-chan?"

That question again.

Takashi thought about it for the moment, but truthfully saw no logic in liking her in that manner; to feel special for a relationship. Therefore, he replied quietly, "no."

**- Now -**

* * *

Haruhi had been training under Takashi for the last two months after playing her part in the Host Club without much of a choice. Satoshi would always be coming out of nowhere and jump her, saying that it was time to go to the Morinozuka estate. She was a little good now, at least to the point of her reflexes and basic return punches were instinctive. Takashi was caught off guard at one point during last week by Satoshi cheering for the student in training, and she actually tripped him in the easiest way. It was going to be something that would not be let go so easily because his expression was priceless.

The fact that he was completely stunned from falling on his butt by Haruhi?

Priceless.

After Takashi accidentally hit her in the face, Satoshi was the one who took training from there for safety reasons. However, Takashi was still her sparring partner, which was a little new to her because she spent more time with him. At least she got something out of it; even though she did learn martial arts, she learned more about Takashi. It was granted that it took a month to learn something new about him, but after that, it came easy. The only way it could be described is that he let a wall down for her, like giving her the permission needed to step over the barrier he formed.

Haruhi lifted her eyes from her tea to gaze at the three fighting; the twins wanted Tamaki to try wearing a spandex. She did not want to know the reason because they were becoming a little different recently; more childlike. At one point, she wondered if they were being more childish, or that she was spending too much time with Takashi. No one knew of her private lessons at the Morinozuka estate, which was probably for the best, but she could not help but wonder about something. Was it really okay with him that she was learning from him and his brother; they had duties to be at their cousins ever whim and all, so it worried her a little.

'_Not that he would tell me,'_ she mumbled in annoyance in the back of her head, _'I'm sure Satoshi would tell me, but he's going to kendo club.'_ She hummed in irritation.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan," Mitsukuni called out while skipping to her side with his stuffed bunny in his arms. "Something wrong? Seems like something's bugging you."  
The Host Club princess glanced at him curiously, "nothing too important."  
"Oh! What is it? What is it?!" The little one beamed, hoping to know what is was.  
Smiling sheepishly, Haruhi got up, "I think I might as well go take care of it now instead of later, so, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Tamaki saw her walking towards the door and panicked, "you're going to work?!"  
She stopped to look at him, "…no," then mumbled, "I… work on the weekends now."  
"WAH?!" His mouth hung open in surprise at this. "You never told me!"  
"Didn't think I needed to," her hand waved this aside, "I'll be right back."  
"Wait! Daddy wants to come with you!" Tamaki sobbed uncontrollably.

After she left, her hand rubbed her face in irritation for saying that, what if Takashi was actually thinking that she was taking classes after he takes her home. It was not like that though, she liked working on the weekends as a server; it was a great experience when talking to others. There was another reason or two of why she continued to work there, but it would still take a little longer until she got her goal. Haruhi did not even realize that she thought differently, of how she thought about what Takashi might assume when hearing that she still had a job. A strong tug on her arm startled her and she looked to see Satoshi grinning mischievously at her.

"What are you doing over here senpai?" He released her arm.  
"Looking for you," she rustled his hair since he was accustomed to it.  
Satoshi snickered, "why, want to spar with me?" His chest puffed out.  
"No, not at school," her hands slipped into her pockets, "I just want to make sure that it's not getting in the way of what you two would normally do."

He looked at her curiously, "what do you mean? It's great having you around." Then he teased lightly. "You're almost like a sister if not a mother. As you know though, our parents aren't always around, and we rarely get guests to play with." He smiled.

"Don't you two have 'duties' to Yasuchika and Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi finally asked.

Satoshi looked at her for a moment, finally caught there and crossed his arms, "well, yeah of course, but we can't always watch them, that would be ridiculous." Instantly, he grinned widely at her. "Why, are you falling for my big brother already?"

"I already told you, I don't want to intrude." She rustled his hair for the last time and turned away, "see you later Satoshi, try not sneaking up on me for once though."

Satoshi grinned however, and threw a punch at her back, which she dodged and took a surprised glance at him. Her hands were still in her pocket though, hoping that it would tell him that they should not spar at school. He threw another punch at her in which she slid to the side to avoid it; he was going easy on her. The scholarship student knew that he would not stop until beaten, so she grabbed his wrist at the third punch. This caught him off from all the blocking that she was doing, and she shoved into his chest and knocked him on his butt, causing him to laugh at himself.

"Are you done now?" She questioned.  
"You win, you're getting better!" Satoshi complemented.  
Her hand returned into her pocket, "not a school Satoshi."  
His tongue stuck out at her, "but I wanted to see what you would do."  
Haruhi's head mildly shook at this, "couldn't you sneak attack me later?"  
He huffed at this and looked behind her, "oh, the Host Club…"

"HAAAARUUUUHIIII!!" Tamaki called out worriedly.  
On reflex, Haruhi slid out of the way and he crashed into the ground, "oops, sorry…"  
"Haru-chan you were so cool!!" Mitsukuni clung to her arm cheerfully.  
"What was with all those moves?" The twins asked in unison.  
"Was there a point of following?" Kyouya shifted his glasses.

"Yeah, why _**did**_ you all follow me?" Haruhi blinked.  
"We were worried you'd get into trouble!" Mitsukuni answered.  
"Last time you went alone to do something you had a bruised cheek." Hikaru stated.  
Kaoru explained. "You might have returned with a broken leg this time."  
Satoshi snickered lightly at this and stood up, "hi brother!"  
Takashi looked at him, "Satoshi."

"See you later!" He quickly scurried away.

Tamaki panicked, "Haruhi! Why are you over here?! Why did he attack you?!"  
Great, how to slip out of this? "I was crossing through the school to go to the store and he jumped over and said hello." That was all Haruhi could muster.  
"Why did he try to fight with you?" The twins stared at her for answers.  
She shrugged, "I don't know, I forgot what we even said now. Let's go host!"

They all stared at her blankly.

Kyouya was the first to recover, and agreed. "Let's arrive before the customers do."  
"Yes! We must hurry! Last one is a rotten eggplant!" Tamaki called out.  
The twins shoved him out of the way, "milord is a rotten eggplant!"  
Mitsukuni shoved him out of the way as well, "Tama-chan the eggplant!"  
"Cheaters!!" Tamaki cried out and chased after them.  
Kyouya followed at his own pace, "ridiculous, running for nothing."  
"Least they get exercise." Haruhi retorted.  
"Un." Takashi agreed.

Haruhi spared him a glance when he had agreed with her; was that the first time he had done that? No, it was not, but it may have been the second time he has though, which was probably what startled her. She spared one more glance at him, only to find out that this time he was looking at her as well, so she turned away. His large hand grasped her shoulder softly, allowing both of them to both stop in their place. Taking a mental breath, she turned up and looked at him curiously; hoping that he himself was not curious of why she went to Satoshi.

"Is something wrong?" Takashi asked seriously.  
"No, not really," she replied truthfully.  
"…" Obviously, he knew she was hiding something.  
Haruhi knew that he saw through her, "it's nothing."  
"Are you sure?" The giant asked, not pressuring her.

Sighing, she just came clean about it and started to walk with him at toe, "I wanted to ask if it was troubling to teach me," then mumbled, "I felt uncomfortable asking."

"Hn," he hummed, as if he understood what she meant and replied. "It's no trouble."  
A smile weakly crept on her face, "thanks," after ten seconds, she added, "again."  
"You're welcome." Takashi replied and then picked her up in one arm.  
"M-Mori-senpai!" She piped; not used to being hoisted in the air.

Takashi did not reply though, merely carried her and caught up with Kyouya; it seems that she was just walking too slowly. Well excuse her for having little turtle legs, not as if she did not mind being carried when he had his clothes on. The last time was when they were all searching for Mitsukuni and she was just running into everything. It was the first time that Takashi had called her by her name too though, was it not? Recently he had been calling her by her name more frequently, which was a little cool to hear from him because he would barely say anyone's name.

His hand shifted lightly at her lower thigh and she cringed visibly. "What?"  
"Bruise." She mumbled to him quietly to Kyouya couldn't hear.  
"From what?" The giant question, only to receive a disbelieving look.  
"It's just a small bruise from sparring," Haruhi answered truthfully.  
"Sorry." It was actually more apologetic than it sounded when he apologized.  
"I'm used to it now, they just get sensitive." She retorted.

They?

Therefore, she had more bruises…

How long was she going to keep it a secret?

"No more sparring." Takashi announced to her, causing her to look surprised.  
"Why?" She sounded a little disappointed at this.  
"You need to heal." His voice was stern.  
Haruhi huffed at this, "they only take two weeks to heal."  
"You can wait to train." The giant was not going easy on his pupil.

"Fine sensei, I won't." Haruhi muttered and shifted herself out of his hold and walked off on her own, technically next to Kyouya and in front of Takashi.

It was annoying to think that he might be doing this because she was a girl, and even more if it is because she was weak. The thought made her annoyed, yet she had to think of all the possibilities, he could just be too concerned after all. Takashi might not even know his own strength and was just worried that he would hurt her more. Even that was something that was starting to annoy her, so she placed her hands in her pocket. This was a habit that she learned from the Morinozuka brothers; put your hands in your pocket when you're not in the mood for anything.

Haruhi entered the room before Kyouya and Takashi since they were gentlemen, but since she was so caught up in thoughts, she never saw it. Mitsukuni kicked her in the face, throwing her into the hallway and onto the ground with pain. It seems that her little reflex of dodging Satoshi was so cool that he wondered if she could dodge his. Even though it was his easiest kick, she was not paying attention, and now she curled up and mumbled angrily. The Host Club members surrounded around her, and soon a lot of wandering students crowded around to see what had happened.

"Haru-chan I'm so sorry!!" Mitsukuni sobbed. "I thought you would dodge it!!"  
Kyouya saw that she had a bloody nose, "Haruhi should go to the infirmary."  
"Wah!! Takashi!! Take Haru-chan to the infirmary-!!" He was interrupted.  
"No." Haruhi called out and slowly stood. "Tamaki-senpai, can I go home?"  
"Eh?" Tamaki looked at her in surprise. "Y-yes, of course."

The freshman stood up and just walked off slowly, not caring about the pain that was surging through her face. She grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and cleaned her nose as best as she could with it being so painful. Perhaps going to the doctors would not be such a bad idea this time because she might have a broken nose. It did not seem like it was possible, yet it was because of how it was the little senior that kicked her, it really was possible. A yell from up the hallway caught her attention and so she lifted her head to see who it was, and was not surprised.

"Casanova-kun." Haruhi greeted with a muffled tone because of the handkerchief.  
He seemed a little surprised at the bloodstains on the cloth, "you okay Fujioka?"  
Her head nodded lightly from the pain, "yeah, Hunny-senpai kicked me in the face."  
"ON PURPOSE?!" The redhead's mouth dropped at this information.

She thought about it for the moment, Mitsukuni apologized to her after all, "sort of," there was a confused look on his face, "he thought I would dodge his kick, but I was so tied up in my own thoughts that I never saw it coming. So… it was my fault."

"I don't get it, didn't Morinozuka-aniki help?" Ritsu asked curiously, yet seriously. "He sensed that someone was trying to harm me and shoved me out of the way."  
Haruhi took that in thought, remembering that day, "yeah…" she then grumbled, "I guess he's trying to teach me a lesson." That made her growl lightly, "fine then."  
"Eh?" He pondered, the saw the Host Club stalking from the corner, "oh, the guys…"  
Knowing what he was talking about, she sent her famous demon glare, "YOU!"

"DEMON!!" Both of the twins and Tamaki screeched and ran for their lives.

Her growl deepened a little more in annoyance at this; could she not have a moments' peace without being stalked? It was almost like she needed a restraining order on those guys, what a temptation that was. Ritsu twitched at the sudden anger from the innocent girl, and noticed that she placed her hands in her pocket. Carefully, after seeing her power as a demon, he offered to escort her at least off the campus. The offer was taken with gratitude, and they were about to leave until someone pounced.

Haruhi dodge slowly to the right and tripped the person who was sneaking up on her, and she looked at Satoshi which made her sigh, "stop Satoshi."  
"You got better since an hour ago." He stated from his spot on the floor, and then he caught a glance at her face, "what happened, did you spar without me?"  
Not wanting to extend the conversation, the high school student went right to the main point, "I can't come to the estate for a while Satoshi. Sorry."  
This surprised him, "why? I said that we—" he was interrupted.

"Your brother won't let me till I heal." With that, Haruhi and Ritsu left.

Mitsukuni seemed a little surprised at hearing this; how Takashi and Satoshi were spending time after school with Haruhi. Kyouya had left to follow the three idiots, but the little senior was worried about the injured Princess of the Host Club. It was a little surprising to hear about Takashi declining to others, but when he did, he meant it. Gazing up at the giant, the little one saw how he was a little disappointed about something; maybe from telling her to wait until she healed. Takashi though, he was more concerned of how he did not block Mitsukuni's attack, was it because he never needed to go against his cousin, or was it because he too was distracted in his thoughts?

"Takashi," Mitsukuni brought him out of thoughts. "Haru-chan goes to you estate?"  
The gentle giant looked at him, "we train her," he answered lowly.  
It made a little sense; how she could dodge at least, "so… you hit her cheek?"  
No need to lie about it, his cousin must have known anyway, "yes."

* * *

There was a knock at the door later during the night, and Haruhi had just finished a shower moments ago. Her attired was simple because it was becoming the warming season, so she wore a red spaghetti string tank top and black mid thigh shorts. A towel was draped around her shoulders because she was still drying her hair during the same time she was making dinner. She came over and opened the door, only to be immediately wrapped around the waist with two little arms. It was Mitsukuni and Takashi surprisingly, and she wondered what the seniors were trying to plot.

Mitsukuni gasped at her arms and legs, there was probably 20 visible bruises on her body. "Haru-chan! Are those bruises from sparring with Takashi and Satoshi?!"  
Immediately the young girl gave a glance at Takashi for telling someone about their sparring, and already he was avoiding her gaze. She answered. "You can say that."  
He frowned at this, "are you upset Haru-chan? Are you angry at us?!" He sniffled.  
Haruhi sighed and stepped aside, "alright, alright, come in."

Jumping in glee, Mitsukuni jumped in, "yay!"  
"…" Takashi stayed in place though.  
"Do you want to be left outside?" She asked.  
He offered her school bag, "…you forgot it."  
"Oh," Haruhi took it away, "thank you."

"Oh! You're making dinner Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni beamed.  
"Yes, just don't touch anything." She called out and looked at Takashi, "well?"  
"…" Quietly, he entered the apartment and took off his shoes.  
"Haru-chan, do you have any sweets?!" The little one beamed.  
"I made cake earlier, but you can have a slice after dinner." Haruhi retorted.

He then came to her side and hugged her arm softly. "Are you mad at us?"

The young girl could not help but sigh at this, "it doesn't matter if I am mad or not, what's done is done." Haruhi came over to the stove to continue cooking, sighing again.  
"You're not angry that I kicked you in the face?" His hugging went to her waist.  
"I wasn't paying attention, if anything, I deserved it." She retorted.  
"…and you not angry that Takashi wants you to wait till you heal to train again?"

This, she growled lightly at in annoyance. "It doesn't matter, I can just go to the class I was at before this all happened, even though it's less intense."  
"But Takashi is only concerned for you!" Mitsukuni acted as if he was going to cry.  
"Because I'm a friend or a girl?" Her tone was a little bitter, but she was trying to concentrate on making curried pork stew while talking to the little senior.  
"Uh…" he could not defend his cousin anymore. "Both…?"

"Haruhi," Takashi called out, causing the two to see him down on his knees with his head bowed down to the girl as he gave his deepest apologize to her by speaking, "I'm truly sorry."  
It took her a minute to try understanding why he was apologizing to her, "…"  
"You can come to the estate and train tomorrow," he paused, "if you still want to."

Haruhi huffed at this and returned to cooking, "no way," she retorted, shocking the two cousins by her answer, "sensei wants me to heal, then I have to heal, right?"

The little one seemed a little surprised that Haruhi seemed to have an understanding aura around his tall cousin. He was even more surprised that Takashi had turned his words on himself and allowed her to come back and train. Maybe he really was upset because he wanted her to heal for one of those mentioned reasons. Even so, did that not mean he was a little worried that his friend could get hurt by his own hands? It seemed hard not to get involved in this, but they were doing well, so he stayed out.

"Can we have dessert first!" Mitsukuni beamed.  
"No, dinner first here." Haruhi retorted.  
"Wah!!" He sobbed playfully.


	3. Chapter 03

**Author Note:** Without a slow editor, I can update A LOT faster!

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 03**

**Silent Attraction**

**

* * *

**

- Previously -

"Oh! You're making dinner Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni beamed.  
"Yes, just don't touch anything." She called out and looked at Takashi, "well?"  
"…" Quietly, he entered the apartment and took off his shoes.  
"Haru-chan, do you have any sweets?!" The little one beamed.  
"I made cake earlier, but you can a slice after dinner." Haruhi retorted.

He then came to her side and hugged her arm softly, "are you mad at us?"

The young girl couldn't help but sigh at this, "it doesn't matter if I mad or not, what's done is done." Haruhi came over to the stove to continue cooking, sighing again.  
"You're not angry that I kicked you in the face?" His hugging went to her waist.  
"I wasn't paying attention, if anything, I deserved it." She retorted.  
"…and you not angry that Takashi wants you to wait till you heal to train again?"

This, she growled lightly at in annoyance. "It doesn't matter, I can just go to the class I was at before this all happened, even though it's less intense."  
"But Takashi is only concerned for you!" Mitsukuni acted like he was going to cry.  
"Because I'm a friend or a girl?" Her tone was a little bitter, but she was trying to concentrate on making curried pork stew while talking to the little senior.  
"Uh…" he couldn't defend his cousin anymore. "Both…?"

"Haruhi," Takashi called out, causing the two to see him on his knees with his head bowed down to the girl as his deepest apologize to her and spoke, "I'm truly sorry."  
It took her a minute to try understanding why he was apologizing to her, "…"  
"You can come to the estate and train tomorrow," he paused, "if you still want to."

Haruhi huffed at this and returned to cooking, "no way," she retorted, shocking the two cousins by her answer, "sensei wants me to heal, then I have to heal, right?"

The little one seemed a little surprised that Haruhi seemed to have an understanding aura around his tall cousin. He was even more surprised that Takashi had turned his words on himself and allowed her to come back and train. Maybe he really was upset because he wanted her to heal for one of those mentioned reasons. Even so, did that not mean he was a little worried that his friend could get hurt by his own hands? It seemed hard not to get involved in this, but they were doing well, so he stayed out.

"Can we have dessert first!" Mitsukuni beamed.  
"No, dinner first here." Haruhi retorted.  
"Wah!!" He sobbed playfully.

**- Now -**

* * *

Five months passed, and already she was on Satoshi's level in a different manner since Takashi did not exactly go light on her on. The thing was, her reflexes and responses were quick, but she was not someone you could call strong. Since this was a major factor for her, he had to teach her how to block and use their own force against them. Takashi will not even state how many times she has caught him off guard and had him land on his butt. Satoshi though was having a tougher time with sparring with her, but then again, they were never really serious about it; it was all for fun.

"Haruhi-kun, do your hands hurt?" Momoka called out.

Her attention went to her customer, and then slowly to her hands that she had been flexing for about three minutes. They were a little sore and lightly blistered from her new activity at the Morinozuka estate; kendo. It was funny how it took her at least ten minutes to learn just how to hold a shinai properly. Takashi even had her back against his front while his hands were on her own to hold the weapon. True, she had felt his body before, but feeling him against her was different from carrying her.

"I'm fine," Haruhi smiled. "Just over did it yesterday."  
"Did you work?" Momoka worried.  
"You could say that." She replied casually.  
"Do you work this weekend?" Renge asked.

"No actually, I have the weekend off because its a weekend holiday." The Natural  
Rookie replied warmly, knowing they liked her being so sweet to them.  
"Do you expect on going anywhere? Perhaps Russia?" Sukurazuka questioned.  
"Ah, no, I don't plan on going that far." She laughed lightly.

Hikaru snorted lightly, "of course not, she doesn't even have a passport."

"I thought of going to South Korea." Haruhi explained.  
"EH?!" Tamaki and the twins gaped in surprise.  
"Haruhi worked so she could buy passport." Kyouya informed.  
"Kyouya!!" The Host King growled at him.  
"I didn't think it was important."

"Haru-chan's already been to China and Taiwan!" Mitsukuni cheered since he and Takashi had gone with her, it was to see if she could compete with others.

"Haruhi! You had a passport and you didn't tell us?!" Tamaki sobbed.  
Looking at him confusedly, Haruhi replied, "I didn't think I needed to."  
Renge called out, "is the Host Club going to South Korea too Haruhi-kun?"  
"No, just me and four others." She answered truthfully.

She was going to enter a martial arts tournament with Takashi, Mitsukuni, and their younger brothers. After that, Takashi and Satoshi were going to participate in the kendo competition that they were hold in another city in South Korea. Haruhi already accomplished being good enough for Japan if she could take Takashi down three out of five times, and take down Mitsukuni one out of ten. Mitsukuni had occasionally joined the training against Haruhi, wanting to see her build in martial arts. But it was mostly to if there was a relationship growing between Haruhi and his own cousin.

"Want to go to Australia with us the weekend after the next?!" Tamaki beamed.  
"Why would I?" She asked without malice. "I have work that day."  
The Host King shunned himself into the corner. "Haruhi hates me."

Haruhi sighed and scratched her head in annoyance at this, "you're so annoying, I have a busy schedule today and I don't need to get distracted with your whining."

"Eh? Haru-chan's busy later?" Mitsukuni seemed surprised.  
"After the usual routine, I have a date tonight." Haruhi retorted.  
Tamaki gaped once more, "YOU HAVE A DATE?! WITH WHO?!"  
Kyouya chuckled, "oh, I suppose you weren't there when it happened."  
Hikaru glanced at Haruhi, "how many dates have you been on now anyway?"

Haruhi thought about it, "maybe two or three."  
"We were not on a date." Kyouya called out.  
"I had a lot of fun on our date," Kaoru cheered.  
"Liar," the natural laughed lightly.  
He only grinned, "it was priceless though!"

Tamaki panicked, "you went on dates with the Host Club members?!" Now he went to the extreme, "no one in the Host Club can have a relationship!! It's forbidden!!"

"So I don't have to think of you as father because that would be considered as a family relationship?" Haruhi asked in a curious manner, even a smirk appearing.  
"What?! NO!" He corrected himself. "No one in the Host Club can have a ROMANTIC relationship!" Then he whined. "Family and friend relationships are okay!"  
"No romance? So then what about Hikaru and Kaoru's brotherly love?"  
"That's family!" Tamaki retorted instantly, as if defending himself.  
"You sure?" The twins grinned mischievously to confuse him.

* * *

"Haru-chan won!" Mitsukuni cheered happily.

Haruhi dusted off her little karate robe and looked at Satoshi who was forced to do a somersault and collapsed. He went on about ten times, and every time he lost since they were playing mildly for the fun of it. Tomorrow the five of them would be ready to go over to South Korea to their hotel rooms. It was decided that the guys would share a room and Haruhi would have her own next to theirs. Takashi came for and was prepared to challenge his pupil, but even he did not know that he was troubled. In a matter of seconds after they started, Takashi had her sent down on her back in a difficult choke hold, and before she nearly passed out, she had no choice but to kick.

She shoved him away by kicking into his stomach and choked for air desperately, causing Takashi to be surprised. One minute he was about to spar with her, then in the next second he was just about to kill her. Mitsukuni was stunned to see this happen and he hurried to Haruhi's side to make sure that she was okay. Satoshi sat there in surprise, wondering what had just happened at that moment he blinked. Takashi stared at the choking girl, wondering why he had done that to her, why he had suddenly struck her like that, was it because he thought of her date later?

"What was-" she coughed, "that-" she coughed, "about?"  
"…" Takashi still stared, stunned that he had hurt her.  
Mitsukuni tried to defend him, "maybe he was distracted."  
"Let's take a break!" Satoshi called out.

The little one noticed the bruise quickly forming on her neck, "uh-oh, we need to put ice on your neck. Satoshi, take her to go get some ice on it quickly!"

Satoshi did as told escorted Haruhi inside.

Mitsukuni looked at Takashi, "she'll be fine."  
The giant nodded weakly in reply, "…"  
"What did you take out on Haru-chan?"  
He looked at him and answered quietly, "I don't know."  
"That doesn't work for an apology, she might not compete now."  
"…" Yet he had to work really hard on preparing this time.

"What were you thinking of?" The small one asked in hopes of understanding.  
Takashi paused for the moment to think about it, then replied, "her date."  
"Eh? Are you going to date Haru-chan? Or are you worried?" He pondered.  
"Worried." His mind wondered to if she would get hurt as she did right now.  
"Haru-chan is stronger now." Mitsukuni retorted. "Want to follow her tonight?"  
"Who knows." Stalking wasn't something that he liked to do.

When Haruhi became a member of the Host Club, of course she was considered as a companion, and even after he found out she was a girl. Over the time they became a little closer, enough to not easily give her up to the police who were trying to take her away from him. Since he has trained with her for seven months though, she could be considered as a cousin, and even as a sister. Satoshi surely enjoyed her company when she came, and she did not mind learning their ways of combat such as judo and kendo. Now though, was it possible that he might be getting a little too protective of this particular companion; a little dangerous even?

"Are we cutting into your lovers spat?" Haruhi asked, rubbing her neck softly.  
Mitsukuni beamed and jumped to her side, "yes! We're done!"  
"Senpai is going to go home early." Satoshi called out.  
"Just so I don't break any bones." Haruhi added.  
Takashi came over to her and apologize, "I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry," she replied softly, "it's okay."

It was a lie.

The giant understood that it was a lie; about how he should worry about it because it was not okay. He could have really killed her if she had not shoved him off her just in time, and that kind of scared him a little. His attention went to the girl that now stood in front of him to confirm her words of it being okay. Takashi nodded and softly patted her head lightly; at least trying to agree on the outside, but turmoil inside. It went without notice that he was going to be kicking himself for this for quite a while.

"Who are you going on a date with?" Mitsukuni asked curiously, "do we know him?"  
"Yes actually." She said a little raspy. "But he told me not to tell you his name."  
"Is it a guy thinking that you're a guy?" Satoshi grinned mischievously.  
"Nice try Satoshi." Haruhi retorted, then waved, "see you guys tomorrow."  
"Eh?" The three guys called out in surprise.  
She looked at them, "what?"

"You don't want a ride home?" Satoshi questioned.  
"No, I think I'll walk today." Haruhi retorted.  
Mitsukuni frowned, "but you live far from here."  
"I'll deal with it." She smiled and walked off.

* * *

"I still don't see why I couldn't tell the others." Haruhi asked curiously after the date had ended with her friend, more specifically on considered as a 'buddy' to her.  
He huffed nervously, "I think they try to put me in jail before I picked you up."  
She laughed at this; everything visually in her mind, "yeah, I'm sure they would."  
"Tonight was fun, I didn't know you didn't like roller coasters. After that you were startled at the movies." Her date replied sheepishly, trying to keep everything cool."

"That what Kaoru said." She said, huffing her embarrassment away. "Besides, I've never been to a 3D movie before, Casanova-kun. It was a great experience."  
Ritsu smiled at this and replied, "good, maybe we should do it again."  
"Not anytime soon though, I'm a looked booked," then added quietly, "and a little issue going around that I'm probably thinking too much over."  
"What would that be?" He pondered, wondering how she could be thinking of issues.

"When I started to learn judo under Mori-senpai, he accidentally hit my cheek since his little brother startled him, that I understand." Haruhi paused so he could have that in his head. "For the past six or seven months, we've continued sparring and I've received bruises and scratches, also accidentally." She gave another pause.

"This time he probably would have knocked me unconscious or worse if I hadn't just kicked him away," Haruhi rubbed her neck lightly, "but… was that accidental too?"

Ritsu stopped in place and she stopped to wonder why, and he asked quietly while trying to understand, "that was today, right? Today he puts you in that choke hold?"  
Her head tilted a little, "yeah, but I would like to know why."  
"Maybe Morinozuka-aniki was distracted again, this time with something that made him angry and forget all his focus all together?" He tried to nail a reason. "Or ask…"  
Haruhi laughed, "that would be easy," she replied, "but I guess I'll try tomorrow."

"Or sooner," he retorted quietly, looking at her apartment.  
Haruhi didn't understand and looked, only to be shock, "M-Mori-senpai."  
"Guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Patting her shoulder softly, he left.

It felt like Ritsu decided to leave because Takashi was waiting next to her door, and she didn't understand why. Guys were slowly becoming the most difficult thing for her to try understanding nowadays. After Ritsu had made his turn around the block, Haruhi sighed and walked up the stairs to talk to Takashi. Well, maybe not talk, but some way of conversation at least; who knows, he was the wild type after all. She finally reached her door and Takashi looked at her with his hands in his pockets silently.

"What are you doing here senpai?" Haruhi asked surprised.  
"Your neck?" He questioned, hoping it was better.  
"Sore," she replied truthful, "do you want to come inside?"  
It took a moment for him to think about it, and nodded. "…"

As she was opening the door, she asked softly, "how long have you been waiting?"  
"An hour." Takashi stated, and was being truthfully about it no less.  
Her attention went to him in surprise, "w-why? You could've called."  
He looked away and retorted, "you were on a date."

"I would've come if you needed something," Haruhi opened the door and allowed him inside and remembered, "you didn't tell me why you were here senpai…"  
He stayed at the doorway after entering, "I was worried."  
Her head tilted in confusion, "because of the wound?"  
"Your date." Takashi corrected.

Well, he was talking tall.

But his words were as short as ever.

"Have you eaten?" She saw his head shake, so she would fix him some quick natto. "I don't understand why you would be worried, I think I can defend myself a little."

Takashi surprisingly turned her around and pinned her against the kitchen counter; his body pinning hers tightly while he grabbed a knife and placed it at her throat. She already knew though that he was not going to harm her, he was just trying to prove to her that she was still weak. It was his way of saying 'you're not ready' and 'try to be more careful,' which she was getting used to. Still, Haruhi slid a foot behind his ankle and pushed him off, but held his hand that had the knife so it would not stab him. He looked at her in a surprised manner, wondering how she could always find an error in every stance.

Haruhi put the knife away and squatted down to look at him. "I know I'm weak, but I have one of the best senseis to teach me how to be careful. You forget that senpai."  
"Un." He sat up to look at her, then placed a hand at her neck; shift the shirt down a little so that he could see all the damage he did to her, then grazed it with a finger.  
Ever so lightly she grimaced and started to get up, "ah!" But managed to trip.

It seems that Takashi's pupil had slipped on the floor for some reason, most likely it was slippery with socks on. He looked at the girl who fell over his body, to be any more precise though, she fell over his upper legs. At first, he thought that she was hurt because he saw her shoulders tremble, but found out the truth of it. Haruhi was actually laughing, either at the situation or how clumsy she was, she was laughing. It made him smile at this, even chuckled a little; relief to know that she was not harmed.

"Looks like my dad mopped the floor." Haruhi explained through her laughing.  
"Un." He replied, watching her slowly get off himself.  
"I bet your natto done," she sat as his side. "Ready to eat?"  
"…" Takashi looked at her quietly, for the moment. Frozen.  
Her attention became confused at him, "are you okay?"

Takashi's hand pulled around her the back of her head, and leaned her forth into a soft kiss. It was on the lips for about five to ten seconds before he silently pulled away from her to see her reaction. He had never seen her this embarrassed before which made him smirk coolly, and just tried for one more. This time she slowly gave in to kissing him back, just to experience what it would really feel like. His mind had no real say in this, until Mitsukuni flashed into his head, so he again pulled away.

Haruhi laughed sheepishly and asked, "you're tired, aren't you?"

Takashi looked at her, "not at all."

**

* * *

**

Author Note:

Yes, I know that their a little different, but hey! Seven months passed! ...or was it five? Whatever!

**Next Update**: Faster because my 'editor' quit. Pfft! Krystina from Australia! You're up!!


	4. Chapter 04

**Author Note:** Forgot to mention that I was on a haitus on here because I said it on deviantART. Anyway, I'm on Chapter 11 for this story! (:

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 04

**Silent Attraction**

* * *

**- Previously -**

Well, he was talking tall.

But his words were as short as ever.

"Have you eaten?" She saw his head shake, so she would fix him some quick natto. "I don't understand why you would be worried, I think I can defend myself a little."

Takashi surprisingly turned her around and pinned her against the kitchen counter; his body pinning hers tightly while he grabbed a knife and placed it at her throat. She already knew though that he was not going to harm her, he was just trying to prove to her that she was still weak. It was his way of saying 'you're not ready' and 'try to be more careful,' which she was getting used to. Still, Haruhi slid a foot behind his ankle and pushed him off, but held his hand that had the knife so it would not stab him. He looked at her in a surprised manner, wondering how she could always find an error.

Haruhi put the knife away and squatted down to look at him. "I know I'm weak, but I have one of the best senseis to teach me how to be careful. You forget that senpai."  
"Un." He sat up to look at her, then placed a hand at her neck; shift the shirt down a little so that he could see all the damage he did to her, then grazed it with a finger.  
Ever so lightly she grimaced and started to get up, "ah!" But managed to trip.

It seems that Takashi's pupil had slipped on the floor for some reason, most likely it was slippery with socks on. He looked at the girl who fell over his body, to be any more precise though, she fell over his upper legs. At first, he thought that she was hurt because he saw her shoulders tremble, but found out the truth of it. Haruhi was actually laughing, either at the situation or how clumsy she was, she was laughing. It made him smile at this, even chuckled a little; relief to know that she was not harmed.

"Looks like my dad mopped the floor." Haruhi explained through her laughing.  
"Un." He replied, watching her slowly get off himself.  
"I bet your natto done," she sat as his side. "Ready to eat?"  
"…" Takashi looked at her quietly, for the moment. Frozen.  
Her attention became confused at him, "are you okay?"

Takashi's hand pulled around her the back of her head, and leaned her forth into a soft kiss. It was on the lips for about five to ten seconds before he silently pulled away from her to see her reaction. He had never seen her this embarrassed before which made him smirk coolly, and just tried for one more. This time she slowly gave in to kissing him back, just to experience what it would really feel like. His mind had no real say in this, until Mitsukuni flashed into his head, so he again pulled away.

Haruhi laughed sheepishly and asked, "you're tired, aren't you?"

Takashi looked at her, "not at all."

**- Now -**

* * *

Mitsukuni noticed that Takashi and Haruhi were a little different today for some very bizarre reason. They would occasionally glance at each other which made the little one suspicious of what happened. Takashi had yet to talk to anyone; only his grunts and hums of communication was it, and a little colder. Haruhi was just being a surprise and avoid the guys in the Host Club as much as she could, but she talked to the girls. It seemed like something happened between them that might had been good, but Takashi was actually confusing him a little.

The little one called out, "Haru-chan!"

After passing out tea and coffee, she came over, "hmm?"  
"How was your date yesterday night?" He smiled warmly.  
"It was good, a little startling, but… good."  
Mitsukuni pondered, "why was it startling."  
"We went to the amusement park and the movies."

Kaoru snickered, remembering her face, "hehe."

"I thought Takashi went to tell you something." Mitsukuni frowned.

She glanced at the giant who was looking at her…

_**Flashback  
**__  
"I'm sorry." Takashi stated after eating the meal.  
"For what?" Haruhi collected the dishes and put them in the kitchen.  
"Kissing you." He answered and came to the kitchen as well.  
"Hmm?" She didn't know why he was apologizing though._

"Mitsukuni is most important to me." The giant stated.

_  
"I know." Haruhi retorted. "That was completely obvious."  
"Eh?" Now he was confused as to why she said that.  
The girl turned to look at him now, "what is it?"  
"Why did you kiss back?" Takashi questioned._

_  
"Why did you kiss me to begin with?"_

_  
__**End Flashback**_

"He did," Haruhi stated, "he apologized, ate, then left."  
"…" The little one was actually speechless now.  
"Was that all you wanted to know?" she asked softly.  
His eyes glanced at hers, and asked, "nothing happened?"  
Her head tilted. "Why do you ask that Hunny-senpai?"

"You two are… different."

Haruhi opened her mouth to speak—she knew what she wanted to say, but it was different with what needed to be said. "We're trying to make sure yesterday doesn't repeat itself." It was the truth, but it wasn't exactly what he was thinking about.

Mitsukuni frowned and nodded softly, "you're still going to South Korea?"  
"My neck is still sore, it'll take a while more to heal." Haruhi smiled sheepishly.  
He gave her a pouting lip, "please?" He asked innocently.  
She sighed and rustled his hair, "fine, but I can't participate."  
"Kay, I understand." The little one smiled happily.  
The freshman smiled softly. "Good." She got up to leave-

"Ah! Wait!" Mitsukuni hopped up on her back. "Let's go on a walk really quick!"  
"You have customers Hunny-senpai," she retorted quietly, "them first, then we can."  
"Kay." The little one hopped off and scurried to Takashi and the customers.  
"Good," Haruhi then left without turning around to look at them.

Someone barged into the room, "alright! Which one of you is Fujioka, huh?!"

She turned to look at the student in confusion. "May I help you?"  
"You're Fujioka?! A bit scrawny aren't ya!" The student insulted.  
"Excuse me," Haruhi started, "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Oh, I'm leaving alright, after I punch your pretty boy face for you stealing my girl!"

The student ran over and threw a punch at her face, but she stepped to the side and tripped him. He stumbled over a bit yet did not fall, so he turned around to punch him against while calling her names. His punch was dodged and so he brought his leg under hers, but she jumped over it and looked at him confusedly.

"I'm not a fighter, sorry." Haruhi explained.  
"But you sure dodge just like one, coward." He stated.

"The only coward is you for hiding your voice behind your fists. If you were a man, you would speak out your mind and say what the problem is instead of venting it."  
The Natural Rookie announced quietly. "If you don't mind, you're causing a bit of a disturbance, the schools' video camera has caught your actions anyway."

The student snorted and turned away, "fine," then he turned to punch her in the face, "yeah right bitch!"

Just as he was and about to hit her right in the face, Takashi stood in front of her and caught the punch. Like it was nothing, the giant shoved the intruder away as if he was a sack of potatoes, and scowled. He turned and looked at Haruhi, but she was looking away in an irritated manner, and he looked at the guy again. The student glared at Takashi for a moment, then scowled at Haruhi as rudely as possible. It was all he could do to them before turning away and left without even a little grumble.

"That was a bit futile," Haruhi sighed and put her hands in her pockets, "and a rush."

Takashi did not reply to her and returned to the couch where Mitsukuni and the few customers were. Haruhi did not care that he did not replied and just returned to her customers which had seemed to have doubled. Tamaki was still gaping at her words and how she sounded so experienced about the situation, and then her movements? Kyouya was a little annoyed that the student who had the nerve to come in without announcing himself. Mitsukuni on the other hand, continued to gaze between Haruhi and Takashi, wondering what was really going on among them now.

* * *

It was obvious that it was not Haruhi that was acting all that different, but instead it was Takashi. He was being more than just different and colder to others, he was being strict on himself for some reason. When the customers were gone and the meeting started, Mitsukuni decided that it was time to talk to his cousin. The giant already knew that he was being suspicious for doing this behavior again; punishing himself.

"Takashi, do you love Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked softly.  
"…" He didn't reply in any form, and it only confirmed it.  
"What really happened last night?" The little one frowned.

He knew that Haruhi would not lie to him, but that did not me that she would not tell him everything that had happened between the two of them.

"We kissed." Takashi whispered.  
This surprised him, "did she kiss back?"  
His head nodded softly, "…"  
"Then… why are you ignoring her?"

"You are more important." He stated flatly.  
"No I'm not. If you love Haruhi, then go for her."  
"…" He wouldn't be torn from his duties that he always had.  
The little one frowned, "We're family. Haruhi isn't."  
"It would not work." Takashi stated.  
"How do you know if you don't try?" He asked.  
"…" The giant stayed quiet.

"Even if Hika-chan and Tama-chan love her and want to be with her, you do too." Mitsukuni stated. "You have a right to seek out your own happiness" Then he began to frown at him. "If you don't try… it'll make me sad…"

"No." Takashi replied.

Mitsukuni then began to tear up and ran over to Haruhi while crying, hugging her around her waist just like a little child. Haruhi seemed surprised at this and glanced over at the gentle giant to see that his head was slumped down in shame. The twins muttered about how Takashi was acting a little differently, and they wondered what happened. Tamaki beamed that they should go cheer him up somehow and tried to form the perfect plan for it. Kyouya ignored this and continued to work on the plans for when they returned from the holiday weekend.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Tamaki stated, prepared to pounce him with the twins.

Just as they were sneaking up on him, Haruhi grabbed Tamaki's sleeve.

"Leave him alone." She demanded softly.  
"But we were going to cheer him up…" Tamaki frowned.  
Her hand released his sleeve and sighed, "fine. Whatever."  
"…" The twins looked at her in surprise.

Haruhi looked at Mitsukuni, "are you heading to your estate?"  
"Y-y-yeah," the little one sniffled weakly in response.  
"What about Mori-senpai?" She asked quietly.

"Humph!"

Both of the twins and Tamaki gasped at the family argument that grew out of thin air and wondered what happened. Kyouya noted on the issue though, how Haruhi was somehow tied to the problem because of her own attitude. This made him smirk at the growing playing field, but kept his mouth closed about it, for now. Mitsukuni was still clinging to Haruhi as they grabbed their bags, including Takashi's even. They came over and Haruhi handed out the bag to him, and he looked up at her to say no.

"Take it." The freshman replied. "Or I'll take it personal."  
He took the bag from her and stood up. "Un."

Haruhi sighed and walked out with Mitsukuni clinging to her still because he was upset with Takashi. After the three left the Third Music room, Kyouya chuckled lightly at this with humor beneath his breath. Indeed this was becoming more and more interesting; the entire Host Club was falling in love with Haruhi slowly.

"We have a new contestant in the game." He stated.

* * *

The five were on the private plane that belonged to the Haninozuka family, and it was rather quiet. Mitsukuni stayed cuddled with Haruhi; either to make Takashi jealous or just because he was still upset. Takashi tried really hard to ignore this, and about how it was alright to fall in love for Haruhi. It was ridiculous because he had duties to Mitsukuni, and that would not change for some girl. He knew he was fooling himself though because she was not just 'some girl,' she was Haruhi.

One way or another, Haruhi would affect everyone, and it was his turn.

But he had a job—a duty to Mitsukuni.

Or was that just an excuse?

Was he hiding now?

From love?

Looking over at Haruhi and Mitsukuni, he found out that the two were taking a nap before they arrived. For a few hours now, he had been thinking of her, nothing else but her, and it was driving him insane. Slowly he was beginning to regret giving her kendo lessons for it now was being memorized of how her body was in front of him. He could not think of her like this; Takashi was a gentleman, far above those rude perverts who prey on women. This was slowly going to eat him alive, and he did not know what to do about it, continue scowling at himself?

_We're approaching our landing spot._

Haruhi began to stir slowly due to the announcement on the speakers that one of the pilots gave. Her chest raised higher as she inhaled some air to wake up while her arms extended over her head to stretch. She slowly opened her coffee brown orbs for the second, then cringed to have them focus before opening them again. The girl then tiredly glanced at her side to see the little senior sleeping on her stomach still. As everything was still hushed, she glanced at the others; all but Takashi was asleep.

"Why are you two fighting?" Haruhi as softly.  
He looked away, "I told him, of last night."  
"That's why he's upset?" Her eyebrows furrowed.  
"No." Takashi answered, and closed his eyes.

She sighed at this and looked at the ceiling of the plane, "fine."

His attention went to her once more while she was not paying attention to him; he was still so confused. If only he did not get so attached during the seven months of training with her, we would not feel this way. What was he supposed to do though, choose love over duty, or duty over love; it was not that easy. Hurting someone so emotionally would hurt him too, and he could not hurt Mitsukuni, nor Haruhi. Takashi looked at the flooring in silence, wondering what would actually work for everyone.

Mitsukuni was upset because he was not going to love Haruhi.

His attention glanced over to the oblivious girl silently.

Was Haruhi upset about something too?

Could it be that she was upset because the two of them had kissed even though she had kissed him back? Could it be that she was upset because he had made his small cousin upset by telling him about last night? Could it be that she was upset because he had harmed her so many times that she was getting sick of it? Could it be that she was upset because of earlier when she interfered in that fight back at school?

Could it be that she was upset because he does not want to love her?

Takashi held his head lightly, feeling just how actually warm he was, only to find out that he had a fever. All this stress was going to make him sick if he was not already, and this really worried him. Haruhi already declared that she was not going to participate in the martial arts, and he did not want to do the same. After the plane landed, the four got up and complained about the short ride, though it did not matter. Mitsukuni saw that his tall cousin looked a little red and worried, but said nothing to him; instead, he tugged at Haruhi for attention and she looked at him.

"I think Takashi has a fever." He frowned.

Haruhi glanced at Takashi who was grabbing the small accessories, "Mori-senpai, do you have a fever?" She could see that his face was burning up, at least a little.  
"No," he mumbled, trying to avoid having them being concerned about him.  
"Then come here and let me check." The girl retorted, and he could only obey. "You liar, you have a high fever…" She huffed, "get some rest when we get to the hotel."  
"I know." Takashi replied quietly, though his mind slowly drifted.

Soon, he collapsed.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Takashi collapsed because he was worrying too much.

**Next Update**: Kind of still a once a week thing because I want to finish the story before throwing them all at you.


	5. Chapter 05

****

Author Note:

Wow, you guys are... dead...

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 05**

**Silent Attraction**

* * *

**- Previously -**

"Why are you two fighting?" Haruhi as softly.  
He looked away, "I told him, of last night."  
"That's why he's upset?" Her eyebrows furrowed.  
"No." Takashi answered, and closed his eyes.

She sighed at this and looked at the ceiling of the plane, "fine."

His attention went to her once more while she was not paying attention to him; he was still so confused. If only he did not get so attached during the seven months of training with her, we would not feel this way. What was he supposed to do though, choose love over duty, or duty over love; it was not that easy. Hurting someone so emotionally would hurt him too, and he could not hurt Mitsukuni, nor Haruhi. Takashi looked at the flooring in silence, wondering what would actually work for everyone.

Mitsukuni was upset because he was not going to love Haruhi.

His attention glanced over to the oblivious girl silently.

Was Haruhi upset about something too?

Could it be that she was upset because the two of them had kissed even though she had kissed him back? Could it be that she was upset because he had made his small cousin upset by telling him about last night? Could it be that she was upset because he had harmed her so many times that she was getting sick of it? Could it be that she was upset because of earlier when she interfered in that fight back at school?

Could it be that she was upset because he does not want to love her?

Takashi held his head lightly, feeling just how actually warm he was, only to find out that he had a fever. All this stress was going to make him sick if he was not already, and this really worried him. Haruhi already declared that she was not going to participate in the martial arts, and he did not want to do the same. After the plane landed, the four got up complained about the short ride, though it did not matter. Mitsukuni saw that his tall cousin looked a little red and worried, but said nothing to him; instead, he tugged at Haruhi for attention and she looked at the little one.

"I think Takashi has a fever." He frowned.

Haruhi glanced at Takashi who was grabbing the small accessories, "Mori-senpai, do you have a fever?" She could see that his face was burning up, at least a little.  
"No," he mumbled, trying to avoid have them to be concerned about him.  
"Then come here and let me check." The girl retorted, and he could only obey. "Liar, you have a high fever!" She huffed, "get some rest when we get to the hotel."  
"I know." Takashi replied quietly, though his mind slowly drifted.

Soon, he collapsed.

**- Now -**

* * *

Takashi stirred awake to a cold feeling on his forehead, and he slowly opened his eyes to see. The girl who had invaded his mind was there, and so he turned to look at the ceiling to ignore her. A thought about his cousins and brother came to mind, so he tried to rise quickly, but Haruhi's hand on his bare chest sent him down. He looked at himself to see that he had no upper clothes on, but could not tell if he had clothes beneath. Now she had his one-side tracked mind as he turned to look at her, only to witness her very famous scowl that yelled to anyone that she was annoyed.

"Hunny-senpai said to keep you in bed while they went to the competition." The girl replied as she soaked the rag again, "you've been out of it for over a day now." She wiped his face again from the newly found sweat. "You worried everyone, senpai."

Takashi looked at the ground, "what day is it?"  
"Saturday, the competition is almost over for the day."  
His head dipped at this, he couldn't participate. "…"  
"Lay down and rest before I force you." She demanded.

He looked at her with light surprise plastered on his face; she threatened to force him to lay down? It did not matter though, for he was a bit weak and still very tired, so he laid down obediently as she changed the water bowl. Takashi scanned his surroundings to understand that he was in the hotel, alone with Haruhi. Just before she returned to the room, he checked to feel if he had lower clothing on right now. He did thankfully, but was worried if it was his boxers or did one of his relatives put some shorts on him, …or if Haruhi did for that matter.

"Do you know what brought up your sudden fever?" Haruhi asked quietly.  
His head nodded slowly, and sat up painfully, "stress," he answered.  
Her eyebrows furrowed confusedly, "stress from what? The fight with-"  
"No." He interrupted and looked at her, needing to be honest, "you."

The girl looked at him blankly, staring at him with more confusion, "I don't understand."

His attention went to her eyes quietly, not sure how to say his upcoming feelings for her or how to even express them for that matter. He brought up his large hand to her small cheek after she returned to his side, and caressed her soft skin. The gentle giant knew that he never really had the need to feel like he needed something like this, like her. Takashi could slowly understand though that love was something that many—if not everyone, needed. This girl that was sitting on the bed at his side looked at him confusedly, wondering what was wrong with him.

Mitsukuni.

Takashi twitched when thinking about him, and pulled away, "I can't." He stated and closed his eyes. "I watch over Mitsukuni." He breathed softly. "I'm sorry, Haruhi."  
She sighed in annoyance and held his hand, "alright, talk. What _**can't**_ you do?"  
"…" There was a very long silence between them, he wasn't going to respond.  
"If you're not going to tell me, I can't help senpai." Haruhi frowned.

He took in a breath without it being unnoticed, and looked at her again, "I can't love you."

Haruhi looked at him for who knows how long, and he looked at her for the same amount of time. They stared at each other for at least three minutes in complete silence that it was becoming tense in the air. Takashi did not know what to do since he was still waiting for her to respond to him, he felt… anxious.

She looked to the side in thought, "you can't love… because of your duties to Hunny-senpai," she spoke out, "but you have time to yourself you know, I've learned that."  
"…" Takashi didn't understand what it was she meant, and she noticed that.  
"You don't watch him every hour of the day and you have a separate estate, so your entire life doesn't really revolve around him," the girl hoped that this helped him.  
It was true, or else their parents wouldn't have had kids of their own, "hn."

"I think Hunny-senpai would want you to be happy." Haruhi stated. "Does that help?"

She was brought into a kiss slowly without even noticing what had happened while he pulled her face close to his. He let her press her fingertips against his bare chest to pull away and look at him softly with confusion. They just looked at one another for another few seconds, just looking into each others' eyes silently. Her turn came, and one of her hands came down to caress his lips to see if this was a bizarre dream. His lips pressed against her hand, and so her hand slowly trailed down onto the bedding.

"Is it alright?" Takashi asked quietly. "That I love you?"

Her cheeks reddened lightly at the question that he gave her, and did not know how to answer that. She had liked Tamaki for a while, but this bond with Takashi had somehow overpowered that feeling. Haruhi could not help but smile in defeat at this, it was not like she could even stop him from loving. The girl looked up at him to see that he smiled as well once she gave him the approval, so he kissed her. It was really something else if it was true; if he loved her, and she loved him back in that way.

"What about Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi asked, wondering about his response.

Takashi picked her up and placed her in his lap over the blankets and held her.

"I now have two duties." He declared seriously, and his hands began to roam her body."

One: Be there for Mitsukuni when needed.  
Two: Be there for Haruhi, and love her.

His eyes closed softly as she leaned against his chest, and so he silently explored her smaller form until she told him to stop. One hand placed against her chest as she other slid under her clothing and stayed on her stomach. He felt her shiver at this, at how he was so much warmer than she right now, and he caressed her in those spots. A little murmuring whimper would escape passed her lips as she wriggled against him; trying to fight off the pleasure. Takashi leaned forth to bury his face into her hair to smell the shampoo she would always use; suddenly, he would like everything of her.

"S-senpai," Haruhi stuttered, but soon a sharp breath was inhaled as his hand trailed lower. A new sensation engulfing her body as he continued caressing her, "s-senpai-"

"Takashi." He corrected. "Or no suffix." Again, he caressed her sensitive spot.  
"T-," her cheeks flushed, getting more embarrassed at his touch, "Takashi."  
"Un." Takashi leaned into the crook of her neck and kissed her softly.  
The girl could already feel his arousal as well at her own, "T-Ta…"

* * *

Haruhi stirred awake tiredly with her body being wrapped tightly in two strong arms the obviously belonged to the gentle giant. She blushed at the memory of what they did perhaps a couple hours ago, but they did not get carried away. Her body had only possessed one very long shirt to cover herself; one that belonged to Takashi. The girl needed to get back into her own clothing, and struggled to leave his grasp, but it was not turning out well. Something was a little odd though, and she turned around in his grasp to look at him, only to find him looking toward her stoically.

"I need to get dressed before they come back." Haruhi retorted, so he let her go.

Takashi also got up to search for his boxers that they had discarded during their fun earlier, and did not remember where it was. They did not do the real deal, but it was good enough to have them both pass out from their play. Haruhi knew that he was a gentle guy, but had no idea of the extent to that gentleness he had until now. After he was dressed, he just sat at the edge of the bed, trying to reflect from his actions. It led Haruhi to come in front of him after she placed her clothes on, and see what was wrong with him; if he was alright or not…

"Are you upset about earlier?" Her voice asked softly.  
He looked at her quietly, "no," he whispered.  
"Then what's wrong?" The girl asked softly.  
Takashi didn't know though, "…"

Haruhi rustled his hair softly, just to give him a little tease for what it was worth.

His hands came to her waist and brought her toward him so that he could rest his head on her shoulder. He did not realize that he was so out of character when being with her, but it felt great though. The gentle giant was just so confused right now that he did not know if his choice was right or wrong. Takashi felt her bring those small hands to his neck, allowing him to feel more relaxed than before. It was really soothing to be comforted, but could he risk this to be with her, would he change?

"Are you… afraid?" She asked out.  
His head nodded, "and confused."  
Haruhi frowned at this. "But why?"  
"It's not me." Was all he could say.

"New things can change you, Takashi." Haruhi added her point by saying his name.

He leaned his face into her neck and accepted it, "hn."  
"I guess, this is new to both of us." Her face reddened lightly, feeling him kiss her neck softly. "Should it be something that we hide from the others though?"  
Takashi took awhile to answer this, "keep it from the Host Club."  
"What about your family? Like Satoshi, Yasuchika, and Hunny-senpai?"  
"Family is fine." He replied softly, now nuzzling into her collar bone.

Knocking was heard at the door and she glanced at him, "guess we got up in time."

Haruhi came over and answered the door and Mitsukuni flung himself at her, giving a squeezing hug. Satoshi joined the hug which caused Haruhi to fall over at the weight bearing down on her with each jump. Yasuchika shook his head at this and closed the door behind them so that no one would be spying on them. Takashi got up and came to see the commotion since he was dressed, only to see the fallen ones on the ground. Mitsukuni looked at him and was happy that he was better and looked at Haruhi to question her about while they were gone, but first.

"Are you two talking again?" He asked with a frown.  
Haruhi looked confused, "we never stopped, did we?"  
"I mean, did Takashi and Haru-chan make up?"  
She glanced up at the giant, "you can say that."

Mitsukuni beamed in complete excitement, "does this mean you're going to get married and have lots of babies," he took in a deep breath, "and live happily ever after with lots and lots of delicious cake?!"

Yasuchika stared at his older brother in annoyance, "you're insane."  
Satoshi looked at his brother, "are you two in a relationship?"  
Takashi nodded lightly to answer his question, "un."  
"Does that mean I can call senpai 'sister' now?"  
He looked at Haruhi—they all looked at her. "…"

Haruhi smiled sheepishly, "sure, outside school."  
"Me too! I want to called you sister!" Mitsukuni grinned.  
She laughed, "okay, okay, but can I get up?"

Yasuchika sighed and placed his hands in his pockets, "well then, sister, do you expect staying in the room with Takashi, or are we all going to eat at the restaurant?"

* * *

After dinner at the restaurant across the street was done with, Haruhi decided that she wanted to go on a walk. The others offered to go with her because it was a still a dangerous place for a young girl alone. She declined to them however, saying that she was only going to be out for maybe an hour at the most. It did not settle with the boys, and so Takashi came over and offered his hand for her to take. With Takashi joining her, everyone was more comfortable, and the others went inside to sleep.

"Why don't you guys let me do things alone." Haruhi asked softly, holding his hand.  
"We worry." He replied, as if it was the easiest thing to answer.  
"I can deflect your attacks, even if you are serious."  
"Not always." Takashi retorted.

She huffed in annoyance and released his hand to place both hands into her pockets while listening to the crickets chirping away. Takashi did not know if she was upset already or if she just wanted to be herself, so he left her alone to endure the soft silence. After just a second of walking, he noticed that she had turned away and so he looked over at her. A soft smile laid gently on his lips while watching the breeze caress her hair in the wildest manner as she stared at the full moon. They watched the full moon over the vast ocean waters, it was obvious that she wanted to go see the beach, but it was far too late at night for them to think on it.

"Tomorrow." Takashi offered quietly.

"No," Haruhi replied, just as quietly, "it's okay with me," her attention drew away from the moon and landed on his face, "I would want to go with everyone, it would be fun that way at least." She thought about it, "I'll call Tamaki-senpai and ask him."

"Hn." He replied gently. "Ready to go back?"

"Huh? So soon?" The girl frowned. "I don't want to."  
Takashi sighed softly at her stubbornness, "hn."  
She knew that he was tired though, "Takashi."  
"Hmm?" The giant looked at her quietly.  
"Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"

His eyes caught glimpse at her lightly blushing cheeks and smiled softly once more as he took hold of her hand. "If I am allowed to call you by the same bases, Haruhi."

"Didn't Tamaki-senpai say no romantic relationship in the Host Club?" She asked.  
"What do you want to do?" Takashi questioned back, wanting to know her opinion.  
"We said we wouldn't tell them…" the girl retorted, "during Host Club hours, we can pretend there's nothing really between us." The thought of something had her laugh.  
"What is it?" He looked at him curiously though his expression was nearly plain.

"Well… we can say we're in relationships, but not with each other." Haruhi looked away, "the thought of being a little secretive towards Tamaki-senpai sounds fun."

"Hn." Takashi wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "let's go back."  
She huffed once again and nodded, "fine, you're tired anyway." She yawned.  
The gentle giant picked her up in his arms now, "you too, are exhausted."  
"Hn." Haruhi mocked, and almost instantly fell asleep in his strong arms.

* * *

Haruhi stirred awake in her bed at the hotel, and glanced around to see that Takashi was sitting on the bed with his eyes closed. He was probably awake since he was asleep for such a long time because of his fever earlier. Tiredly, she reached out for her phone and gazed at the time to see that it was already six in the morning. Now was a good time as ever, so she called Tamaki who groggily answered the cell phone.

"I'm sorry… did I wake you senpai?" Haruhi asked worriedly.  
"H-HARUHI!" He beamed with excitement. "NO! I'M AWAKE!"  
Her lips curved into a smile, "I can call back later if you-"

"It's fine! How are you? How's South Korea? Do you need daddy to come get you?!"

"No, I'm more than fine," she glanced at Takashi at this point and saw him glancing back at her, "anyway…" her attention returned to the phone call, "I had a suggestion for the Host Club, if you were interested, but we kind of already did it though."

"A suggestion?! Really?! Like what?!" Tamaki asked hurriedly, wanting to know.

"We…" Haruhi paused, knowing that he would get suspicious, "well, I was just a little curious if we could go to the beach again." There was a moments' pause, "but I think it should be in Japan because I'll be low on money after this."

"I'll pay for you free of charge! What country do you want to go to" Tamaki beamed.

"United States." Takashi mumbled.  
Haruhi glanced at him, "United States?"  
"Okay! Will go to America next week!" Tamaki cheered.  
"Wha- no, w-wait!" She tried to stop him.  
The Host King paused, "what is it?"  
"I…" Haruhi stopped, and sighed, "nothing."

"Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked worried with concern over his daughter.  
"No, nothings wrong… I'm just a little stiff, and I just woke up." Haruhi replied.  
"You sure you don't want daddy to come get you?" He questioned once more.  
She laughed lightly, "I'm fine, really, just…" she tried to think, "plan everything out with Kyouya-senpai, okay?" Accidentally, she yawned, "I need to go… bye."  
"BYE!! BE SAFE!!" Tamaki blurted with enthusiasm.

Ending the conversation between the two, she placed the phone to the side and laid down on her bed a little longer. Takashi shifted over to sit above her body and slowly massaged her shoulders; causing her to moan with pleasure. Haruhi might not ever be able to get used to this because he could do the simplest things to help. Thinking about that, she made herself a reminder to do this for him after the kendo matches. With that now jumping into her mind, she turned around beneath him and looked at him eye to eye, so he leaned down on his hands to kiss her lips gently.

"You need to take a shower and get ready for the tournament, Takashi." She whispered quietly as he trailed soft butterfly kisses to her neck, down to her collar bone. Her hands loosely placed themselves on his shoulders, but the slid down to his chest tiredly and teasing, "Takashi… go… take a… shower…" then mumbled, "please?"

"Later." Takashi stated.

**

* * *

**

Author Note:

Ta-da... relationship. Now for Bane!! Muhaha.

**Next Update: **Er... next week, I'm still pretty busy. Besides, it doesn't seem like anyone is interested in the story anymore.


	6. Chapter 06

**Author Note: **Ya see how it pays off if you review (: Guess no one new that if I recieve over ten comments that I sometimes consider to post soon after xD;;; But jeez, 15-20 comments for Chapter 05, and Haruhi's not even in-... er.. never mind, you'll find out in... Chapter 12?

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 06**

**Silent Attraction**

* * *

**- Previously -**

"It's fine! How are you? How's South Korea? Do you need daddy to come get you?!"

"No, I'm more than fine," she glanced at Takashi at this point and saw him glancing back at her, "anyway…" her attention returned to the phone call, "I had a suggestion for the Host Club, if you were interested, but we kind of already did it though."

"A suggestion?! Really?! Like what?!" Tamaki asked hurriedly, wanting to know.

"We…" Haruhi paused, knowing that he would get suspicious, "well, I was just a little curious if we could go to the beach again." There was a moments' pause, "but I think it should be in Japan because I'll be low on money after this."

"I'll pay for you free of charge! What country do you want to go to" Tamaki beamed.

"United States." Takashi mumbled.  
Haruhi glanced at him, "United States?"  
"Okay! Will go to America next week!" Tamaki cheered.  
"Wha- no, w-wait!" She tried to stop him.  
The Host King paused, "what is it?"  
"I…" Haruhi stopped, and sighed, "nothing."

"Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked worried with concern over his daughter.  
"No, nothings wrong… I'm just a little stiff, and I just woke up." Haruhi replied.  
"You sure you don't want daddy to come get you?" He questioned once more.  
She laughed lightly, "I'm fine, really, just…" she tried to think, "plan everything out with Kyouya-senpai, okay?" Accidentally, she yawned, "I need to go… bye."  
"BYE!! BE SAFE!!" Tamaki blurted with enthusiasm.

Ending the conversation between the two, she placed the phone to the side and laid down on her bed a little longer. Takashi shifted over to sit above her body and slowly massaged her shoulders; causing her to moan with pleasure. Haruhi might not ever be able to get used to this because he could do the simplest things to help. Thinking about that, she made herself a reminder to do this for him after the kendo matches. With that now jumping into her mind, she turned around beneath him and looked at him eye to eye, so he leaned down on his hands to kiss her lips gently.

"You need to take a shower and get ready for the tournament, Takashi." She whispered quietly as he trailed soft butterfly kisses to her neck, down to her collar bone. Her hands loosely placed themselves on his shoulders, but the slid down to his chest tiredly and teasing, "Takashi… go… take a… shower…" then mumbled, "please?"

"Later." Takashi stated.

**- Now -**

* * *

The Host Club was hosting in the United States, some state called California where there was something called Santa Cruz Beach Board-Walk. It was the farthest that Haruhi had traveled, but it may have also been the most fun though. She traveled because of the tournaments and competitions with her friends, but it was not to play around. Takashi had been a little different though, like nothing had happened when they were in South Korea. Did they break up as soon as they left the country, he was more stern when training her than ever now, and the bruises showed it.

Yeah, he was different.

"Takashi! Look at this!" Mitsukuni called, holding up a sand crab.  
His head nodded when seeing the creature, "un."  
"Are you bored already?" He asked curiously.  
The giant looked away, "not really."

"Are you two having a fight again?" The little one frowned at him, placing the crabs in a bucket. "You haven't given her a lot of attention, and you've been strict too."

Takashi glanced at the fragile girl that was posing as a male student, she was placing lotion on some of the customers' back because they asked her. It did not bother him that they were not spending time together because they were hosting right now. But even so, they were barely paying attention to the relationship they were supposed to be having. He glanced at the ground silently, wondering what was going on with them; if this was all his fault or not. Hearing her laughter had him raise his head to see that the twins were tackling her playfully, so he grunted at this.

Mitsukuni glanced at him, then where he was looking. "Why don't you ask for advice on girls? Like… what they like? We know Haruhi likes seafood and watermelon."

But who could Takashi go to?

No one in the Host Club has had a girlfriend before because they were hosts, so it would be pointless to ask. So, he had to ask a girl he knew, but it seem a little odd to come to just a random customers; he needed to choose wisely. A very uneasy when he thought of the one person who could probably be the only one to help him.

Renge stared down at the Host Club member in surprise from what she was asked about, but of course grinned. Takashi was asking Hoshakuji Renge about what girls liked, and what I guy needed to do for them. Despite how overly dramatic she would get sometimes with things and began to rant, this was very important to him. His heart still very much loved Haruhi, and he was not just going to let this one slip away from him. She gazed at him with suspicion, wonder if he was actually listening to her of just daydreaming the entire day away.

"Girls like flowers and chocolates, but those are more of a petty 'I'm sorry' type of thing, jewelry is another way to say, 'just in case' kind of thing." Renge nodded her head, agreeing with herself as she made it up. "If you're trying to do the, 'I'm scared that we're drifting apart' type, it's best to get them a puppy, or a kitty even."

Takashi looked at the ground, wondering what to do, and decided.

* * *

"Takashi…" Haruhi stared softly at the eight week old American Akita, consider to be a Great Japanese dog. "Where did you get this puppy?" She looked at him curiously.

"Breeder." He retorted and gave the little guy to her. "For you."  
"Me? But… I don't even know if I can have a dog." The girl replied.  
"It'll be okay." If anything, the landlady was too nice to say no.  
"Thank you Takashi, he's really cute." She smiled warmly.

The puppy was a little white fluff ball with a black muzzle, and surprisingly to a quick liking to Haruhi. It immediately rested in her arms and fell fast asleep as she gently continued to caress his fur. The fur was soft and smooth that there was not a way to describe it, except maybe a pillow at least. Takashi was glad to see her take such liking into the little puppy, but the response was not as he had hoped for. Haruhi watched him walk away and wondered if something was wrong with him or not.

They were not really into their relationship because he was so focused on their training now; well, hers at least. The two of them could not show their affection for one another at school or else it would be odd. But other than the hours at school along with Host Club and the training at the Morinozuka estate, they ignored each other. At first, Haruhi thought it would be her fault, but she did not want to think about it if it really was not. She knew that to Takashi, the happiness of others were more important to him than his own happiness.

Haruhi sighed softly, "maybe Hunny-senpai became more important again." She took a little glance at the puppy in her arms and named him, "what do you think Bane?"

The little one opened his eyes tiredly to stare at her.

Bane was his going to be his name now.

So he went to sleep once again.

Haruhi turned her attention to Takashi again and saw that he went to Renge, sitting before her as if to learn. She wondered at first if he was trying to cheat on her, but that was completely beyond belief for her. Her eyes watched them for now, at least till Takashi was by himself to be questioned by her.

* * *

"The puppy and kitty never fails!" Renge replied.  
"…" He didn't reply to this statement.  
"Well, you probably don't have experience."  
"Un." Takashi answered truthfully.

Renge sighed and shrugged, "sorry Mori-Senpai, you probably can't attract girls."

With this said to him, Renge patted his shoulder and trotted away to terrorize the Host Club with her comics. Takashi sat there with his head slumped down for a minute before getting up to sit on a rock away from everyone. If he could not attract women, then why did Haruhi not reject him when they were in South Korea? Very light and gentle footsteps were heard coming toward him, so he thought that it was one of the concerned customers. They sat up on a rock behind him and leaned against his back, allowing him to know immediately that it was Haruhi.

He tensed lightly at this.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked. "You're going to Renge for advice?"  
He looked at the ocean quietly, "un…"  
"What advice are you asking about then?" She wondered.  
"What girls like…" Takashi mumbled, "we're distant."

"We don't spend any alone time together anymore. That's what happened the first time." Haruhi explained quietly. "We've had training and school in the way that we don't use extra time." She attempted to glance up at him, "do you understand?"

"Hn." Takashi turned to look at her, "thank you."  
"Mhmm." She replied quietly, now smiling.  
He lifted her chin to have her look at him, "Haruhi."  
"You know we're hosting Takashi." The girl retorted.

Takashi did not care at this point and placed his hand through the strands of her brown hair and leaned her forth. He kissed her lips once as a start off, and then gave a deeper kiss to ensure that they did have a bond. His mind began to ease from the trouble it had been having about their relationship, but now he was soothed. Was this all he needed to know that it was alright, that they could still be together and all? It was the most complicated feeling for him because he was just over thinking what their problems could be. But now though, everything seemed fine, Mitsukuni was having fun, and he could spend time with Haruhi.

It seemed odd to him again.

He pulled away softly with a frown, "sorry."  
"Now what's wrong?" Haruhi asked quietly.  
"It's not me…" the giant mumbled softly.

Haruhi sighed and looked at the others in the distance, and found her example, "can you imagine Kyouya-senpai kissing a girl? Or the twins going on dates with girls?"  
"No." He replied quietly, not able to really think of them doing that, only with Haruhi.  
"They'll eventually have to find someone to be with, okay? They have to, even if it won't last a year or so." The girl laughed lightly, after all, he was a senior.  
His lips frowned at this though, wondering if it _**was**_ just a phase, but even so, he liked her right now and would try to keep it that way, "hn…"

Mitsukuni smiled brightly to see that they were finally together just for themselves instead of it being for training and hosting. He wanted the others to know though that they were together, but it seemed like they wanted to keep it quiet. His hands carried the small little puppy because Haruhi said she would talk to him, so he was having fun too. Tamaki approached him, so he panicked and looked at him with a grin, wondering what he wanted. Kyouya also following him, and the small one was a little nervous about what they would want right now, but tried to play along.

"Tama-chan! Kyou-chan!" Mitsukuni cheered and showed them the puppy with twice the excitement, "meet Bane-chan! Isn't he the cutest puppy ever!"

Kyouya interrupted before they went to the next subject. "Do you know where Mori-senpai and Haruhi are? They're not hosting and it's becoming a bother to the list."  
"Takashi and Haru-chan?" He pretended to think, "I don't know, Takashi was with Renge-chan earlier. Haru-chan…" he couldn't make one up for her, "went on a walk?"  
"EH?! She went on a walk without daddy?! She could get hurt!!" Tamaki panicked.  
"That's why I sent Takashi to find her when he was done!" Mitsukuni retorted.  
"Eh?" Kyouya looked at him, wondering what he was covering up.

"Okay, what did I do wrong?" A female voice called out in annoyance.  
Tamaki turned around and beamed, "Haruhi!! You're alright!!"  
On reflex, Haruhi shifted to the side and he fell in the sand. "Sorry…"  
"Wah!! My Daughter hates me!!" The Host King sobbed.

Her eyes rolled at his pathetic sobbing and looked to the senior with a smile when offering her hand, "want to get some ice cream Hunny-senpai? Bane will come too."  
"Kay!" Mitsukuni stood and took her hand and looked at Takashi, "want to hold him?"  
"Un." Takashi took Bane in one arm and the three walked off happily.

"Looks like a child and his parents." Kyouya commented, wanting to know if Tamaki saw the truth or not, but he probably didn't. "Shall we continue with the customers?"  
The Host King looked at him, "but what about those three?"  
"I've suspected something for a while now. So will let them settle things alone."

* * *

Haruhi bought the three of them some ice cream with the American money she had received earlier. Mitsukuni ate his ice cream slowly, perhaps one lick per minute because he was watching the two be a couple. For him, it was refreshing to see his tall cousin having a reason to smile for someone other than him. Takashi was lightly teasing Haruhi by stealing her ice cream, but he quickly gave it back of course so she would not get upset. He was trying to have their relationship similar to the ones he had seen except the fighting and arguments like the many that he had seen.

"I wonder where we'll sleep tonight, or if we're leaving tonight." Haruhi pondered.  
"Mmmm, there's a Suoh hotel nearby, we'll go there." Mitsukuni answered.  
"Un." Takashi replied, licking his ice cream slowly.

She glanced at him for the moment, then licked her own for the second before she started to get a bad feeling. It did not make any sense to her, so she looked around quietly, wondering why she felt this way. A little bike bell making noise, those odd rings you would occasionally hear when a kid was on a bicycle. Haruhi looked at it, only to find out that it was an adult man who was swaying side to side on the even sidewalk; obviously drunk. Then she realized where the idiot was going, and more specifically who he was going to crash into before she could get their attention.

Her reflexes now were faster than her words and just dropped the ice cream before going forth and grabbing Mitsukuni to get out of the way. The bicyclist crashed into the ice cream wagon and flew over it as the bike fell on her, the handle crashing on her forearm. Haruhi felt something crack and was a little scared at what happened and hoped it was not her arm. It was numb though, she could not raise it in any manner, and felt it being removed from her immediately. Mitsukuni turned around in her arms and looked at her worriedly, wondering if she was okay or not.

"I think my arm might've broke." Haruhi whispered quietly.  
"Haru-chan I'm so sorry!" Mitsukuni was now terrified as he got up.  
"…" She seethed through her teeth, feeling pain surge immediately.  
"Mitsukuni." Takashi handed him Bane, and carefully lifted her up.  
"What can I do?!" Mitsukuni asked worriedly.  
"Tell Tamaki." He stated as the ice cream man called for an ambulance.

* * *

****

_"You have a hairline fracture, we need to break your bone for it to heal."_

_  
_Haruhi jolted awake in bed and sighed tiredly, so she turned to gaze outside from the huge window. After having the cast placed on, Haruhi was brought to the hotel, and Takashi had never left her side. She turned to look at her other side and saw him sitting on the ground and his arms folded with his face buried in them. As carefully as she could, she brought her right hand over to his head, and caressed his black strands. Her lips curved into a smile when his entire body slowly rose as he stirred awake, and watched as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

"Sorry I woke you." Haruhi called out.  
"Nh." He replied groggily.  
"Go to your room and sleep-" she was cutoff.

"I'm sorry." Takashi stated sternly. "You shouldn't have been hurt."  
"It's just a broken arm, I'll be fine," Haruhi replied quietly, "it will heal in six weeks and then we'll go back to training if it's ready to be used, okay? It's really nothing."  
He nodded slowly and rested his head on her right hand. "Mm…"  
Her hand gently patted the bed and scooted over a little. "Come on Takashi, I'll let you lay up here for awhile, I know you're not going to leave my side anytime soon."

The senior knew that he should not lay on the bed with her, but he was stiff and exhausted from sitting on the ground. He had locked the doors long ago so that the others would not come barging in while she was sleeping. So Takashi got up and laid next to her quietly, already subconsciously wrapping a strong arm around her waist. His face leaned into her hair, remembering their night in South Korea; how she was so different from how she usually acted like, it was the same with him. That night brought a lot of memory back, and so he turned over to tower over her body on his hands and knees while feeling a rush coming to his mind.

Haruhi recognized this look and smiled softly, "we have to be quiet."

* * *

**Author Note:** Well... I "THINK" the next one has suggested lemon (:

**Next Update**: Well... I said I was busy yesterday when I posted the last chapter. Soooo you're not gonna get it that easy next time! Unless you guys magically throw 20 or 30 reviews at me- yeah, you guys might win that way. BUT SLIGHT CHANCE OF IT HAPPENING! Goes to do Chapter 13 There's so much drama!

* * *


	7. Chapter 07

**Author Note:** Before anyone reads, I'll let you know now though that this Chapter is just a little bit fast. Why? Well, it's hard to continue on things. So, meh.

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 07**

**Silent Attraction**

* * *

**- Previously -**

"I think my arm might've broke." Haruhi whispered quietly.  
"Haru-chan I'm so sorry!" Mitsukuni was now terrified as he got up.  
"…" She seethed through her teeth, feeling pain surge immediately.  
"Mitsukuni." Takashi handed him Bane, and carefully lifted her up.  
"What can I do?!" Mitsukuni asked worriedly.  
"Tell Tamaki." He stated as the ice cream man called for an ambulance.

**

* * *

**

_**"You have a hairline fracture, we need to break your bone for it to heal."**_

_  
_Haruhi jolted awake in bed and sighed tiredly, so she turned to gaze outside from the huge window. After having the cast placed on, Haruhi was brought to the hotel, and Takashi had never left her side. She turned to look at her other side and saw him sitting on the ground and his arms folded with his face buried in them. As carefully as she could, she brought her right hand over to his head, and caressed his black strands. Her lips curved into a smile when his entire body slowly rose as he stirred away, and watched as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

"Sorry I woke you." Haruhi called out.  
"Nh." He replied groggily.  
"Go to your room and sleep-" she was cutoff.

"I'm sorry." Takashi stated sternly. "You shouldn't have been hurt."  
"It's just a broken arm, I'll be fine," Haruhi replied quietly, "it will heal in six weeks and then we'll go back to training if it's ready to be used, okay? It's really nothing."  
He nodded slowly and rested his head on her right hand. "Mm…"  
Her hand gently patted the bed and scooted over a little. "Come on Takashi, I'll let you lay up here for awhile, I know you're not going to leave my side anytime soon."

The senior knew that he should not lay on the bed with her, but he was stiff and exhausted from sitting on the ground. He had locked the doors long ago so that the others would not come barging in while she was sleeping. Takashi got up and laid next to her quietly, already subconsciously wrapping a strong arm around her waist. His face leaned into her hair, remembering their night in South Korea; how she was so different from how she usually acted like, it was the same with him. That night brought a lot of memory back, and so he turned over to tower over her body on his hands and knees while feeling a rush coming to his mind.

Haruhi recognized this look and smiled softly, "we have to be quiet."

**- Now -**

* * *

"Oh… I see." Haruhi replied to Takashi, doing her history homework in his lap at the apartment since it was a Friday night. "How do you like History class so much?"

Takashi smile at her and kissed her head without even answering her, in which, she was more than fine with. After they went to the United States to go to the beach, he had their little schedule change for the week. When school was over, along with the Host Club shenanigans, they would go to the estate for training. True, she was going to have her cast on for almost five more weeks, but he was not going to hold it against her. She knew that she could still train under judo, but not kendo, which was something that he would accept. Even more though, they decided to do homework together at her apartment when training was over because it gave them alone time. Bane was already fast asleep being a nine week old puppy, and he slept in his little bed by the television stand, leaving the humans some quiet time as well.

His arms wrapped around her waist softly, sharing the warmth.

"Let me finish my homework first Takashi," Haruhi laughed lightly.

He attempted to wait patiently, but it was so annoying, and every little shift made him aroused with excitement. Takashi could feel a certain part of his body rise against Haruhi's backside, and now she knew too. She tried to avoid feeling it because it was not the first time, but she wanted to finish her homework. Thinking about it, she wondered if tea would calm down his body's urges to play around with her. As Haruhi got up to go make some tea, he had his grip gently tightened around her waist so that she would not even think of leaving him.

"I'm going to make some tea." She explained.  
"No." Takashi closed her history book with her papers.  
"Takashi, I haven't finished yet!" The girl panicked.  
"Do it later." His hands went around her to pick her up.

The tall giant did not care about her homework because she had all weekend to do it, but he could not really stay the night. He brought her to the room she slept in and laid her against her futon softly as he crouched over her. Takashi removed her upper clothing and kissed her body softly to please her as well as him. His hands slowly massaged her stomach softly, allowing her to groan and fidget as his hand got warm.

Haruhi noticed this about him.

His hands were always so gentle with her, even in training, and he took everything so slow; memorizing it all. This was not a trait that everyone had; some would just go for it all at once and practically commit rape. Takashi would always want the permission that was needed, and would stop if hearing a displeased tone. They had done this at least four times in total now, and it was enough for them to get used to each others body. He was never afraid of going to the next step, he was just worried that she would be the one afraid of going any further. The hand of the fragile girl beneath caressed his cheek softly, and he pulled up his face to look at her quietly.

Her fingers softly came to his chin as one reached upward to graze his lips, and so he leaned forth and kissed her lips. Their play was always silent and pleasurable, full of excitement and memorizing moments, it was a silent attraction to one another. His hand came down slowly to unzipped her pant before unbuttoning them, and she only squirmed a little. It was the first time he was going to have her exposed to him completely and she understood that. Normally she would have a piece of clothing on, such as a shirt that belonged to him or a pair of shorts on. Once he had her fully stripped away from her clothes, she hid her face into his neck shyly, not used to being exposed even if he was not looking at her body. He guided her hand to his pants so that she could undo his, that way it would be fair to both of them.

Takashi lightly trembled at her caressing and kissed her neck slowly; placing his soft butterfly kisses from her neck to her collarbone. She could feel his warmth pulsating in her hand, and knew that tonight would be their first, so she was nervous. His hands still slowly stroked her stomach from her upper to lower abs, keeping her cool and collected as she always was. It gave her a reminder that he would do nothing purposely to harm her, nothing purposely to get her in trouble; she knew this would be safe.

Just once.

"I'm ready," Haruhi whispered quietly, but it echoed deeply into his ears.  
"…" He looked at her, making sure that he had heard her right.  
"I'm ready," the fragile one repeated softly to him, smiling happily.  
"Un," his hand reached into his pants laying on the floor to get a condom.

_**Just once…**_

* * *

For the next week, Haruhi smiled at her customers happily everyday she came to school, and everyone noticed that she was a little different. However though, no one really noticed that Takashi was actually a little bit different as well; except for family that is. Satoshi attempted to mutter out that Takashi stayed the night over at Haruhi's, but to keep the two together, he kept quiet. Kyouya was the one who noticed the change in the two Host Club members and decided not to talk about it. If it was just a relationship between them, he would rather keep quiet about it since the customer ratings were rising more and for some unknown reason.

Too many customers would ask to talk to Haruhi; it turned out she was giving some good advice. Hikaru and Kaoru noted on how Haruhi was a little different, what with her needing to make a stop at the bathroom. It was just once or twice a day, but even then it was surprising seeing how she needed to avoid being discovered. They did not worry about it so much seeing how no one really noticed it, and she said nothing was wrong. Kyouya noticed this as well, and only claimed that she probably had some food poisoning, causing everyone to panic. When the Host Club pressed her on about it, she said that she would go to the doctors to go see what was wrong and why she was feeling so nauseated. Takashi offered to take her after class, but she said that she had to make an appointment. She stated that she had an appointment set up after their panic, and that it was next week so she would let them know.

It was two weeks after that she explained that the doctors said she was fine; just an upset stomach, and so everyone calmed down about it. Sure enough though, she was fine for the next few days, but something made her worry; her stomach. Slowly she noticed when she was taking a shower that it was getting a little bit bigger in time, one way or another. In truth though, this was really starting to scare her so she went to a store nearby to get a test she did not want to use for another ten years. She took in a deep breath though when she took the test, only to me more than terrified when it was true. Being only a two percent chance of being pregnant, she was in that mess now; she was pregnant.

"Takashi…" Haruhi spoke out, too scared to tell him. "I have to…" She knew it, but…

_**'I can't…'**_

* * *

Haruhi calculated everything and estimated that she was now almost four weeks into the pregnancy, so she threw herself into a doctors office and asked if she could have an abortion. The doctor could not allow it though because teens were dangerous when having abortions; many tried to and have committed suicide. This was pretty bad though because she could not continue going to school, they WILL notice her changes. Thankfully, the doctor offered a note and papers, telling her that he would be more relieved if she took schooling at home. He said something about her appearing to be too emotional about this, but she did not argue because she was too tired to bother.

The doctor tried to be cheery, saying to come back in seven weeks and we will find out the gender out what her child would be, and this made her leave quickly.

She was thankful that the bus came as she was leaving, and she went to school, having everything finished in the offices to be signed. Her mind still went to the others, mainly Takashi because she did not know how to tell him about this. Haruhi knew that he would be scared because they used the condom for a reason; neither of them were ready. After everything was signed, school was over, and that meant the clubs were going to start really soon. Scaring her half to death, Satoshi wrapped his arms around one of hers, causing her to drop all the paperwork from the envelope.

"And you tell me to be careful." Yasuchika scoffed at him while picking up the papers.  
Satoshi frowned and apologized. "Sorry, I'll help pick them up sis."  
"No, I got it you two, really." Haruhi bent down slowly to pick her things up.  
"What is all this anyway? College applications?" Yasuchika asked.  
Picking up the first page, Satoshi read it and looked at her, "you're-"

Haruhi covered his hand over his mouth, "don't say it Satoshi, please."  
Yasuchika took the paper from Satoshi and read it, "you're kidding me…"  
"Look, both of you need to listen to me, don't tell your brothers."  
Satoshi nodded and put her hand down, "but didn't you two use-"

"We did, thank you," she scowled, "but it doesn't always work obviously," Haruhi took all of the paperwork away, "I'm not coming to school until it's over." Her form then stood up, "I'm worried though because there's nowhere I can go to get away."

"You're not going to tell Takashi?" Satoshi frowned.  
"He would be terrified." Yasuchika retorted in annoyance.  
"That's why I have to find somewhere to go to." Haruhi stated.  
"But you have to tell Takashi, it's not right." Satoshi replied.

"I'll tell him when it's over." She rustled their heads softly, "goodbye."

"Wait, sister." Yasuchika called out, putting his hands in his pockets, and sighed lightly at the situation, "this makes you family now, so we can help you out more."  
"Yeah! We can take you to another country and keep you safe at an estate!" Satoshi beamed happily, "we'll visit you as often as possible without Takashi and Mitsukuni."  
"I can't have you two do this for me." Haruhi frowned softly at the two kids.

They grabbed her wrists and went to the limousine, "you're family now. Deal with it."

* * *

So here she was with Bane; stuck in France at a Haninozuka estate.

The two middle school cousins made it clear to them that Haruhi was holding the next generation of the Morinozuka family, and they were going to keep her safe. It made Haruhi a little nervous to be shoved into this kind of situation, where she knew no one at all because the two left immediately for Japan. She was rather frightened to tell the truth, and she had not even received the chance to tell her father the news. Bane, the three month old puppy, came over and hopped into Haruhi's lap to give her what comfort he could; true they were an aggressive breed, but not to family. Haruhi stroked his fur softly, wondering what she could do now when the two did not even think of her homework and her father.

_'I guess I can call my father…'_ the girl picked up Bane and went to the phone, "…er."

"Do you need help Fujioka-sama?" A butler asked.  
She jumped at this, "w-what?"  
"The phone, Fujioka-sama?" He asked.  
"Oh." Haruhi sighed, "I was going to call my dad."  
"I'm sorry, I heard that you wanted no contact with Japan?"  
"What? I didn't…" she growled lowly and mumbled, "brats."

"Pardon? Perhaps you would like to go on a walk? One of us may give you a tour of the country if you would like." The butler offered, bowing while doing so.  
"Unless you can find a place away from all of this, sure." Haruhi sighed.  
"There is a very nice spot nearby, but we must pass a high school."  
"That's fine." She looked to Bane. "Let's go on a walk."

"An escort will be with you shortly." The butler bowed and went to get someone.

Sighing, she looked to Bane.

What a mess.

* * *

Haruhi, Bane, and an escort, had been walking ten minutes before colliding into a high school with the students being released from school. She had never seen so many brown and blonde headed students in the same place that it startled her. Then her eyes caught glance of a guy who was leaving the school gates, and it looked like-

"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi called out confusedly.

The student turned and looked at her, but his eyes were green with his hair a little more curled in the front. This caused her to laugh at herself and shake her head at the stupidity she had just done. Of course it was not Tamaki; he was too afraid of getting into trouble with his grandmother, and did not know where she was. As she turned to continue their walk, the boy grabbed her arm lightly, and the escort pulled out a gun and pointed it at the boy who quickly let go of her.

"What did you say?" The boy asked curiously.  
"Oh," she blushed lightly, "sorry, I thought you were someone I know in Japan."  
"You said… Tamaki, right?" His eyes lit with hope. "As in Suoh Tamaki?"  
Haruhi looked at him in surprise, "y-…yes… I did… you are?"  
"You know Tamaki?! How is he?! Are you his friend?!" He beamed.  
"Easy boy." The escort demanded. "Fujioka-sama doesn't have to answer."

"No, no, it's alright," Haruhi called out, and turn to the student, "I go to school with him in Japan, and yes, we're friends." She smiled, "I take it that you are too?"  
"Jean Pierre Leo, at your service," he bowed swiftly. "And you are?"  
"Fujioka Haruhi." Her head nodded softly in response.

"So what are you doing in France then if you go to Japan?" Leo smiled curiously.  
She shifted her attention elsewhere, not really wanting to tell a stranger, "it doesn't matter really, but I'll be here for quite a while—nearly a year actually."  
The boy understood that easily, "where are you going? I would love to talk more."  
"You mean about Tamaki," Haruhi laughed, "I don't know, it's my first day here."  
"Oh? Where is your house then? Nearby if you're walking I hope."  
"The Haninozuka estate actually." She looked at him.  
"Hmm, he's… a senior, right?"

"Fujioka-sama, we should continue going on if you wish to see," the escort stated.

Haruhi sighed lightly, "okay, let's go before it suddenly gets late-"  
Leo laughed lightly at this, "tomorrow is Friday, can I take you out to dinner?"  
"I'm in a relationship, I'm sorry." She retorted, almost too quickly even.  
He smiled, "just to talk, I'm curious as to how Tamaki has been doing."  
Her mind though on it for a little, and smiled, "that would be nice."

"I'll come by the estate then to come pick you up." Leo kissed her on the cheek with a gentle touch and walked away while waving, "see you tomorrow Haruhi-kun!"

* * *

Takashi was not happy to find out that Haruhi skipped out of the Host Club today, but became worried when Kyouya did not even know why. The giant could not even concentrate on the homework that was assigned to him, so he took a shower. After he came out he saw his brother sitting on his bed with a guilty expression on his face, so he got dressed and came over. Satoshi looked twice as guilty now that he saw Takashi face to face; he had to tell him, but he promised Haruhi. Perhaps telling him without giving the details would be okay, she told them a lot anyway about it.

"Sister won't be around for a while."

So, she did not want to train anymore?

"I mean, she won't be in Japan for a while, …like months Takashi." Satoshi frowned.  
He rose his eyebrow at this, "why? Where's Haruhi at?"  
"I-I can't tell you," his voice scratched, "I promised I wouldn't."  
The giant seemed confused, "then why isn't she in Japan."

Satoshi was quiet for a moment, pondering on what he should say to him, "I can't tell you that either," his eyes were glued to the ground, "she… she found something out and panicked, so she left the country. I know about it because I bumped into her as she was leaving school." He finally looked at his brother. "Sister is scared, and… she knows that you would be terrified, so she fled the country for a while."

Takashi did not believe him, and just barely chuckled at the joke.

But it truly was not a joke.

* * *

**Author Note:** And you think this is the plot? Psh, this isn't even the tip of the iceberg people. Chapter 12+ gets more complicated, and I'm actually picking on both Takashi and Haruhi, normally it's just the heroine. How bizarre.

**Next Update**:Hmmm... well, once a week still looks safest for me. I'm not all that prepared for two posts a week yet.


	8. Chapter 08

**Author Note: **Gomen, gomen, I've been really really busy lately and I completely forgot about it. Happy Mothers Day though! Ah! By the way, the French is bad, I know, but shut up! You're lucky I put translation and not stick it in gibberish!

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 08**

**Silent Attraction**

**

* * *

**

- Previously -

"Fujioka-sama, we should continue going on if you wish to see," the escort stated.

Haruhi sighed lightly, "okay, let's go before it suddenly gets late-"  
Leo laughed lightly at this, "tomorrow is Friday, can I take you out to dinner?"  
"I'm in a relationship, I'm sorry." She retorted, almost too quickly even.  
He smiled, "just to talk, I'm curious as to how Tamaki has been doing."  
Her mind though on it for a little, and smiled, "that would be nice."

**  
**"I'll come by the estate then to come pick you up." Leo kissed her on the cheek with a gentle touch and walked away while waving, "see you tomorrow Haruhi-kun!"

* * *

Takashi was not happy to find out that Haruhi skipped out of the Host Club today, but became worried when Kyouya did not even know why. The giant could not even concentrate on the homework that was assigned to him, so he took a shower. After he came out he saw his brother sitting on his bed with a guilty expression on his face, so he got dressed and came over. Satoshi looked twice as guilty now that he saw Takashi face to face; he had to tell him, but he promised Haruhi. Perhaps telling him without giving the details would be okay, she told them a lot anyway about it.

"Sister won't be around for a while."

So, she did not want to train anymore?

"I mean, she won't be in Japan for a while, …like months Takashi." Satoshi frowned.  
He rose his eyebrow at this, "why? Where's Haruhi at?"  
"I-I can't tell you," his voice scratched, "I promised I wouldn't."  
The giant seemed confused, "then why isn't she in Japan."

Satoshi was quiet for a moment, pondering on what he should say to him, "I can't tell you that either," his eyes were glued to the ground, "she… she found something out and panicked, so she left the country. I know about it because I bumped into her as she was leaving school." He finally looked at his brother. "Sister is scared, and… she knows that you would be terrified, so she fled the country for a while."

Takashi did not believe him, and just barely chuckled at the joke.

But it truly was not a joke.

**- Now -**

* * *

Haruhi was 15 weeks pregnant—in to her fourth month and her second trimester for now. The morning sickness was no longer an issue, in which, she was more than grateful for now. Her stomach was not the only one growing though; Bane was too, he was six months old, and he was no push over. The estate brought forth a dog trainer for Haruhi so that Bane could learn how to help her around the house. He did great too, it was just the fact that he tried to attack anyone who came near Haruhi.

It surprised her how Bane would allow Leo to come help her around her temporary chamber, along with Yasuchika and Satoshi. The occasional game of 'chase the butler or maid' was Bane's favorite game though, but fetch was a good game for him that only worked for Haruhi. Today though, she decided that they were going back to Japan today because she had to tell her dad about this. Haruhi only called to tell him that she was safe and that she had to do this, also that she was sorry. Of course he did not take it easily, what loving parent would though; she just instantly vanished.

Haruhi knocked on the apartment door, hearing her father calling out—telling the person to wait a minute, but she laughed and asked, "can I just come in then?"

The door jerked opened immediately and Ryouji looked at his daughter, "HARUHI!!"  
Before he lunged at her with a hug, she raised her hands, "wait, don't."  
Her father stared at her blankly, wondering about her, "what's wrong?"  
"Nothing," she started, "I just can't have you hug me tightly."  
"B-but why? I miss you so much! You leave for three months and give me one call!"

Haruhi took in a deep breath so she wouldn't get upset. "Can we go inside?"

Ryouji looked at her, somehow realizing that this was a serious manner, and so he nodded slowly. Bane entered first, looking around suspiciously, then looked at his master as if to say it was safe. Haruhi walked in after that and patted his head while coming to the family room and sitting on the table. It hurt sometimes to sit all the way on the floor, and not to mention that it was a pain to get back up. Her canine friend noticed the wince and came over to sit by her if she needed him for a task.

He may be six months old, but her was smart and loyal.

"Is something wrong?" Ryouji frowned and sat on the floor.  
"You could say that," she said quietly, "keeping it from everyone is really painful."  
"Keeping what?" Her father asked, trying to stay calm and not over worry.  
Haruhi looked away and sighed again. "How about you just give me your hand?"

Doing as told, he gave her his hand, and she placed it on her stomach—causing his eyes to widen in surprise. Her stomach was not as flat as it once used to be the last time he had seen his daughter, so it scared him a little. It was possible that she had gained wait during the three months she disappeared, but not that much. He looked at her to see that she was not even going to look at him directly into his brown eyes. Perhaps it was even immediately that he understood what type of situation she was in, but he did not understand how she got into it.

"Did someone-" Renge was interrupted.

"No," she was not raped by anyone, "Takashi and I knew what we were doing. We had protection too, but I was just unlucky that night." Her hand caressed Bane's ear.

His eyes looked at the floor, "I don't understand why you didn't tell me…"  
"I was scared, but also, I wasn't really given the chance." Haruhi explained. "Satoshi and Yasuchika found out, then immediately sent me of to France for safe keeping."  
He looked up at her, "then does Takashi-kun know about this whole thing?"  
"No, and I don't want him and the others to know that I'm pregnant, and that I'm in France, okay?" The girl stood up slowly, "I had to go for a reason dad."  
"I don't understand though," Ryouji spoke confusedly, "why can't he know."

Haruhi crossed her arms, "because he would more upset than I was when I found out I was pregnant." She sighed softly, "I was scared that when I found out that I was pregnant," her body turned to him, "how do you think he would feel if I told him that he was the one that made me pregnant? As loyal as he is, I can't do that to him."

Now, even Ryouji sighed and got up. "Being pregnant isn't something you can do alone Haruhi, you need someone to lean on for that, you need him for this."  
"Bane and Leo-san have been taking care of me. So have Yasuchika and Satoshi."  
His head shook, "if you love him enough to sleep with him, you have to trust him."  
"I do trust him," she scowled defensively, "I just don't want to hurt him."  
"Are you going to hide this from him forever?" He frowned softly.

"No, just until it's born." Haruhi replied quietly, then looked at the time. "I have to-"

"You're leaving already?" Ryouji frowned.  
She smiled, "I'm going to stay the weekend if that's okay."  
"Of course! You live here!" He fumed at the question.  
"Then I'm going to school, I miss them." Her hand waved.  
"But what about your baby?" The future grandfather asked.

"You didn't notice that I was pregnant because of the baggy clothes I'm wearing."  
Haruhi whistled for Bane to be at her side. "Besides, Bane is a good guard dog."  
Tamaki flattered his customers with his charm, causing them to blush insanely and squeal at his speech. The twins were making jokes and continuing their brotherly love despite their troubled minds over Haruhi. Kyouya continued working on things for the Host Club, but rates had decreased because of Haruhi's little disappearance. Mitsukuni was still as cheerful as ever, but everyone knew that he was even affected by Haruhi vanishing without a trace. Takashi on the other hand… when he found out that Satoshi was not joking, he would speak twice as rarely now.

* * *

He was upset.

A girl screamed in fright and everyone jumped in alert, "there's a dog!"

Sure enough, a medium sized looking puppy came sniffing around as if he found a familiar scent. Takashi recognized him a little, barely actually, but he at least knew that it was Bane the Akita. The canine came to a stop and looked at Mitsukuni and Takashi both, then barked three times to say he found the scent. All the Host Club members were gathering around to see the dog, wondering who it belonged to. A sharp whistle echoed through the room and Bane ran off to Haruhi, so Takashi stood.

"Nothing seems to have changed during the time I've been gone." A voice stated.

"HARUHI-KUN!!" The girls beamed with delight from their seats.  
She waved to them once and replied to them, "yo."  
"Haru-chan!!" Mitsukuni rushed over to her.  
"Wait-wait!" Haruhi caught him before he hugged her.  
"What's wrong?" The little senior frowned at her.  
"Nothing, I'm just very sore and can't handle hugs."

"HARUHI YOU'RE BACK!!" Tamaki cheered.

She looked at him quietly and spoke with a very soft voice, "je suis désolé que j'aie inquiété toi et les autres." _(I am sorry that I worried you and others.)_  
The Host King looked at her in surprise, not knowing that she spoke French, "…"  
"Je suis juste venu pour dire salut." Haruhi frowned. "Je dois quitter le Japon bientôt encore." _(I just came to say hello.) (I must leave Japan soon.)  
_"Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il un problème? Êtes-vous en danger?" He panicked immediately for her. _(Why? Is there a problem? Are you in danger?)_  
"No, mais pouvez-vous venir ce soir pour parler?" She smiled hopefully to him. _(No, but can you come this evening to speak?)_  
"Oui." His head even nodded in response. _(Yes.)_

"Thanks." Haruhi then glanced at Takashi, "you're mad at me, aren't you."  
"…" Takashi didn't even look at her; so yes, he was still mad.  
"I know what he told you, but you have to understand that you can't know why." She sighed softly, "I'm just sorry that I had to drag you into this mess without warning."  
"…" He didn't like this—she was being so sincere, and so he started to-  
"We're at school," Haruhi stated, "if that matters anymore."  
No, it didn't matter to him anymore, so he caressed her cheek softly. "Why can't I?"

"I don't want you hurt." Haruhi stated. "It would hurt you more than it did me."

"H-Haruhi-senpai!" Satoshi called out and ran over. "I thought I heard Bane."  
Yasuchika scowled, "what are you doing in Japan, was the last country not good?"  
Haruhi sighed at this. "I'm just visiting for the first and only time."  
Satoshi looked at her and saw Takashi, "did you tell him anything?"  
"No," she rustled his hair, "go mess with Bane, he needs to run."  
"No way! We have to keep an eye on you!" He retorted.

Haruhi sighed, "Bane. Get him."  
"Uh oh." Satoshi paled.

Bane growled viscously at Satoshi, then immediately began chasing him out of the Third Music with him yelling. Yasuchika sighed and looked at her, "go home, really."  
"Yeah, I know, I'm about to do that, but you know… country after country is boring." Haruhi replied while barely rustling his head, "fine, if it will make you less worried."  
Tamaki looked at her worriedly, and has to ask her, "eh? Y-you're leaving already?"  
"I'm staying for the weekend at the apartment, and leave afterwards." She then had her hand scratch her head in remembrance, "I forgot to call him when I arrived…"  
"You can call him when you get home," Yasuchika grabbed her sleeve, "let's go."  
"Wah!! Chika-chan!! Let Haru-chan stay!" Mitsukuni whined.  
"It's okay, you can come see me tomorrow." Haruhi smiled softly.  
Yasuchika looked at her, "you're going to tell him?"  
"No. But the company is just the same."  
"Are you ready?" He asked.

Haruhi looked at Takashi, then back to Yasuchika, "yes. I forgot why I came here."  
She turned to walk with him and her other sleeve was tugged, so she turned to see Takashi, "what Takashi?" Her voice was more stern that she had noticed though.

"…" He just looked at her, giving her a confused frowned.  
Haruhi understood and looked away, "I'm sorry."  
"…" His arms were wrapping around her to accept her apology.  
"Don't Takashi!" The girl shoved away before she knew it.

…Haruhi shoved away from Takashi…

"I'm sorry," Haruhi whispered softly, "I really am."  
Yasuchika took her hand like a child, "let's go."  
"…" Takashi watched them walking away.  
Mitsukuni looked at him, "are you okay Takashi?"

No, he was not okay.

His eyes closed, and his fists tightened so badly that his arms shook violently. "No."

Haruhi was back in his life for 20 minutes.

But gets rejected immediately.

* * *

Tamaki knocked on the door of the Fujioka residence, and waited for someone to open the door. He heard Haruhi tell someone to get the door, and it actually turned out to be Bane to his surprise. The Host King carefully came in and closed the door, then took off his shoes and called for Haruhi. She said that she was changing and would be out in a minute, then she told Bane a 'guard door' command. Bane came over and sat in front of the door that Haruhi occupied behind, and kept an eye out.

Haruhi came out a minute later with baggy clothes again and patted Bane's head. "Good boy." She then looked at Tamaki, "thank you for coming over tonight, senpai."  
He smiled, "it's good to see you Haruhi, I just hope it isn't any trouble."  
"No, I've had more adventures with your friend, trust me." She laughed.  
"My friend?" Tamaki looked at her confusedly, wondering what she meant.

The young girl went to the glass door window, "I know you're good at keeping things to yourself most of the time, that's why, if I tell you my whereabouts, will you be quiet about it to the others for me?" She looked at him, being serious with soft eyes.

"O-of course." Tamaki replied, still a little confused.

She smiled and nodded her head as she pulled the curtain across the glass doors, "you know, you really do look like your mom," Haruhi stated, "she's very sweet too."  
His eyes stared at her, either confusedly or blankly, even he didn't know, "what?"  
"I think she plays the piano a little better than you though, but the music is nice."  
Tamaki looked a little hopeful, you mean… you… you've seen…" he paused.

"Leo-san introduced me to her, two months ago," Haruhi came over and sat in front of him, "I've been living in France for a little while now, and I have to go back soon."

Out of all the things he could ask… he asked, "why?"  
Haruhi frowned and looked at the table between them. "…"  
He noticed that this was probably a bad subject, so he changed it, "d-do you like France?" The he remembered something, "wait, how do you know Leo?!"  
The girl laughed at this and rubbed her eyes, "I thought he was you when he was leaving school." She smiled, "he's a good friend, and he's been helping me a lot."  
"Helping you with what? Getting around France? Is he teaching you French?"  
"Yes, sort of." Haruhi explained. "He took me to dinner so we could talk about you.  
Then he's been helping me at the estate, and around the country. Then taught me."  
"You have an estate in France? So do me and our senpais!" He cheered.

Haruhi covered her mouth slowly, knowing she shouldn't have said that, "I know."  
He looked at her and frowned, "Haruhi," he started, "what wrong with you?"  
Her eyes glanced away from him, "I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you."  
The Host King's head shifted sideways, "why can't you tell me that?"

"Why? Because you would get angry and upset. I know you." Haruhi scowled lightly. "I know that you wouldn't take it lightly either, no matter how I would say it."

"Tell me, please? I want to help." He smiled.  
"You can't. Leo, Bane, S-" She paused, "I have help."  
"I can try to though, can't I?" Tamaki asked.  
Haruhi looked at him. "You're afraid of France."  
"If it's to help my daughter, then I'll go!"

She stood up suddenly and walked away, "don't call me that anymore, senpai." But immediately she leaned against the wall; dizzy from standing up so quickly.

"H-Haruhi!" Tamaki came over and placed a hand on her shoulders, "are you okay?"  
Lightly, the started to laugh at this, "you should change the family positions…"  
"Why should I do that?" He frowned in utter confusion—he didn't understand.  
The girl stood up right and looked at him, "I should be called mother, not Kyouya."  
"Why? I don't understand? You don't like being my daughter?" Tamaki worried.  
"You really want to understand?" Her arms opened to him for a hug.  
The Host King didn't understand, but hugged her, and noticed, "you're, um… bigger."

Haruhi leaned into his shoulder and laughed, "you're so stupid."  
He pulled away and whined, "no I'm not! It's true! You're big!"  
The girl sighed, "Tamaki-senpai," her eyes looked at him softly.  
"What?" His attention was on her with a stubborn expression.

"I'm pregnant." Haruhi announced to him.

Tamaki stared at her in surprise, not knowing what he should say; he would have never expect that she was pregnant at such a young age. "But…" he was speechless.  
"I don't want the others to know about it," she looked at him, "I'll tell the others this when I'm ready, but it won't be until after the child is born, do you understand?"  
"No, I don't," the Host King frowned softly, "but I'll be quiet. But… who… who's the-"  
"Father?" She spoke for him, "I can't tell you, you'll only be paranoid and angry."

Tamaki huffed at this and crossed his arms, but he was still shocked, so he just had to slumped his head over. "How long have you been pregnant Haruhi? Is it a boy?"  
"I'm only four months pregnant, I'm going to wait five more weeks to know the gender." She replied quietly, then went to the kitchen to get some water.  
He followed her, "a-are you happy that you're going to have a baby? I mean, it should be exciting, right? Does the daddy know about this too? That would be so-"

"No." Haruhi spoke before taking a drink.  
"No to… the daddy doesn't know or…" He paused.  
"To both actually." Her attention went to the water and drank it.  
"If you didn't want a baby… why didn't you get an abortion?" The Host King asked.  
"I'm too young, the doctor worries that I would commit suicide." She answered.  
"Well, yeah." Tamaki added, "did you know that in earlier times that the USA-"

"Senpai." Haruhi called out quietly. "I found out I was pregnant but I couldn't have an abortion, so I'm dealing with it." She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "being sick was so exhausting and I know that I have more to deal with in the last months."

"Shouldn't the daddy know though?"

"I didn't bring you here to find out I was pregnant," Haruhi stated sharply, "Leo-san and your mother wanted to say hi, so before my stomach got any bigger, I came to tell you while I told my father the news." She sighed, "there's a picture of Leo-san and your mother on the counter there," she stated, "just take it and go, …please."

* * *

**Author Note:** I know, I know, I know, it's going fast, but blah. x;

**Next Update**: I don't know when I'll post next, Bleach has been getting me recently, and for some reason, I'm liking yaoi for it, jeez. Watch, I'll probably be making a stupid fic on it. Damn you Hitsugaya taichou. )


	9. Chapter 09

**Author Note:** Looks like you guys are due for a chapter, huh?

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

**Chapter 09**

**Silent Attraction**

**- Previously -**

* * *

"H-Haruhi!" Tamaki came over and placed a hand on her shoulders, "are you okay?"  
Lightly, the started to laugh at this, "you should change the family positions…"  
"Why should I do that?" He frowned in utter confusion—he didn't understand.  
The girl stood up right and looked at him, "I should be called mother, not Kyouya."  
"Why? I don't understand? You don't like being my daughter?" Tamaki worried.  
"You really want to understand?" Her arms opened to him for a hug.  
The Host King didn't understand, but hugged her, and noticed, "you're, um… bigger."

Haruhi leaned into his shoulder and laughed, "you're so stupid."  
He pulled away and whined, "no I'm not! It's true! You're big!"  
The girl sighed, "Tamaki-senpai," her eyes looked at him softly.  
"What?" His attention was on her with a stubborn expression.

"I'm pregnant." Haruhi announced to him.

Tamaki stared at her in surprise, not knowing what he should say; he would have never expect that she was pregnant at such a young age. "But…" he was speechless.  
"I don't want the others to know about it," she looked at him, "I'll tell the others this when I'm ready, but it won't be until after the child is born, do you understand."  
"No, I don't," the Host King frowned softly, "but I'll be quiet. But… who… who's the-"  
"Father?" She spoke for him, "I can't tell you, you'll only be paranoid and angry."

Tamaki huffed at this and crossed his arms, but he was still shocked, so he just had to slumped his had over. "How long have you been pregnant Haruhi? Is it a boy?"  
"I'm only four months pregnant, I'm going to wait five more weeks to know the gender." She replied quietly, then went to the kitchen to get some water.  
He followed her, "are you happy that you're going to have a baby? I mean, it should be exciting shouldn't it? Does the daddy know about this too? That would be so-"

"No." Haruhi spoke before taking a drink.  
"No to… the daddy doesn't know or…" He paused.  
"To both actually." Her attention went to the water and drank it.  
"If you didn't want a baby… why didn't you get an abortion?" The Host King asked.  
"I'm too young, the doctor worries that I would commit suicide." She answered.  
"Well, yeah." Tamaki added, "did you know that in earlier times that the USA-"

"Senpai." Haruhi called out quietly. "I found out I was pregnant but I couldn't have an abortion, so I'm dealing with it." She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "being sick was so exhausting and I know that I have more to deal with in the last months."

"Shouldn't the daddy know though?"

"I didn't bring you here to find out I was pregnant," Haruhi stated sharply, Leo-san and your mother wanted to say hi, so before my stomach got any bigger, I came to tell you while I told my father the news." She sighed, "there's a picture of Leo-san and your mother on the counter there," she stated, "just take it and go, …please."

**- Now -**

**

* * *

**_"I came to say goodbye to everyone, I won't be back for a while." Haruhi stated quietly, standing there in front of the Host Club with Bane standing at her side.  
"Do you really have to go?" Mitsukuni frowned, rushing to her to cling on her sleeve.  
"Yeah, you know I can't stay." She smiled softly, trying not to feel badly about this.  
Tamaki come over to her, "can I walk you out then? That's okay isn't it?"  
"Mhmm, that's fine." Haruhi looked over at Takashi who didn't look at her. "Let's go."  
"I'll come too!" Mitsukuni held one of her hands while Tamaki held the other._

_  
"Haruhi seems different." Hikaru scowled at it.  
"Her fashion is so poor now too." Kaoru added.  
"Are you two trying to cause trouble?" Kyouya asked.  
"Not really." The twins shrugged without a care._

_  
"Bye you two." Haruhi called out to the twins._

_  
Tamaki and Mitsukuni guided her to the vehicle and as she was about to get in, her name was called out. Takashi was walking over casually, and Mitsukuni smiled at the fact that he wanted to see her before she left. Haruhi looked at him curiously as he came to a stop in front of her, so she looked up at him. Mitsukuni watched as Takashi placed his hand under her chin to tip her face up and kissed her on the lips. It was something that both Takashi and Haruhi missed, so she kissed back and smiled in it._

Haruhi stirred awake tiredly, wondering why her dreams lead to over six months ago. Her stomach seemed a little calmer than usual—making her wonder what was going on with her little monster. The little one inside her was one heck of a kicker from time to time, and the pain was too much to bear sometimes. She weakly sat up in her bed and looked at her chamber quietly, wonder what was different. Bane with gave a deep bark, so she looked at him at the side of her bed, and smiled softly.

"Want to go outside?" Haruhi smiled, and he barked once more.

She got up to her feet and changed into daily clothes with a very big stomach in the way of everything. After she left the room, a butler was there and he bowed to her, telling her that she had a guest. It was obvious that it was Leo, so she came out to greet him and they took Bane outside to do his business. The two of them became friends a while ago now, so he would come everyday and help her around. Haruhi thought it would be a good thing for Bane to exercise, so she told him to chase.

Leo had to run and climb up a tree.

Haruhi laughed and asked, "don't you have school today?"  
"No, we have the day off." He called out from above her.  
"Bane." Her voice rang into her canine's ear, and he came.  
"Thanks." The teen hopped down and looked at her.  
"…" She looked completely lost for the moment.  
Leo looked worriedly at her, "what's wrong Haruhi-kun?"

The young woman looked at him nervously, "m-my water just broke."

Tamaki's phone rang, and so he answered it, "hello?"  
"Tamaki, its Leo!" His old friend stated quickly.  
"L-?" He couldn't even repeat his name.

"Haruhi-kun said that you wanted to know when she was going to go through her delivery, and- er, she's just went into labor about 30 minutes ago!" Leo stated.

Tamaki heard her in her background, telling Leo that he shouldn't need to panic, so he asked, "put her on the phone, please." He tried to remain calm.  
He did as told, and Haruhi spoke, "I'm fine senpai, the contractions are slow."  
"That's good right? I have time to make it?" The Host King questioned.  
"Their just waiting ten centimeters wide." She retorted softly.  
"Your not in pain are you?" Tamaki asked worriedly.  
"A little, but it's nothing to-"

"I'm on my way!" He ended the conversation and looked to his friends. "I'm going to France! No one can follow me!" Tamaki began to run, but halted and looked at them, "Kyouya, you know about _**her**_ situation right? Hunny-senpai does too." He frowned.

Kyouya sighed, "I thought as much," he started to walk over, "I'll call for a jet."  
"I'm coming too!" Mitsukuni stated, surprising being serious, and looked to Takashi, "make sure Chika-chan goes home after school! Tell him I'll be home after France!"  
"…un." Takashi replied confusedly, not understanding the sudden urge to leave.

The three were gone in an instant.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, "that's a little fishy if Hunny-senpai can go with him."  
"Kyouya-senpai always goes with him always, but this?" Kaoru spoke confusedly.

A loud crash was heard behind them and they turned to look, only to see Takashi against the wall. The giant senior had punched a hole in the wall before slipping down against the same wall. Both of the twins looked at each other with worry for their senior friend, and then looked at him. They could actually see the frustration in his face which only confused them even more, but they were scared to ask. Takashi then slowly got up from the tiled ground and stumbled over to the doorway to leave the room, the school—he was not going to put up with it anymore.

He had a duty to Mitsukuni and Haruhi; that was certain to him.

But Haruhi left him without any explanation to anyone.

Then Mitsukuni was hiding something from him.

* * *

It was a long 17 hour flight by the fastest jet the Ohtori family had, and it turned out that Haruhi was still going through labor. Leo had stepped out for a while to talk to the three that had arrived, but was surprised to see more than one. Mitsukuni asked how Haruhi was, so he stated that her contractions her going a little faster from what she was saying. Kyouya questioned if she was at ten centimeters yet, though Leo shook his head softly, declaring she was still at eight centimeters at the moment. Tamaki started to walk in but Leo pulled him back saying that he could not go in unless Haruhi said it would be okay with her—who knew if she would start delivery.

"I can go in," Mitsukuni stated and walked right in and talked to Haruhi for comfort.  
Tamaki frowned at this, "that's not fair, he could go in but not me?"  
Leo frowned, "Haninozuka and Morinozuka family members can be in there even if I say no for her." He then sighed, "she's been having some trouble resting."  
"She's having contractions, and she's delivering a baby, does she think she could rest?" Kyouya's eyes rolled, then thought of something, "I forgot to tell her father."  
"We called him, and he said that he would stay in Japan rather than passing out." He retorted before the door opened and a doctor came out to talk to them.

The doctor declared that she reached ten centimeters and they were going to try for the delivery now so they could wait in the other room. Tamaki was about to refuse, but Kyouya grabbed him by the collar to drag him away from the room. Leo thanked the doctor and went inside as the two others waited for an hour or longer. It was hard to remember how long they were waiting for the delivery of Haruhi's little baby, which had Tamaki decide to ask Kyouya something.

"How did you know she was pregnant?" Tamaki asked allowed.  
"I asked her father through an email." Kyouya replied bluntly.  
"But he didn't tell you where she was?" He pondered.

"All I needed to know was that she was pregnant, it was obvious that Mori-senpai was the father of it, which also gave reason for the middle school students to obsess over her." Kyouya shifted his glasses. "Which is why I didn't object to senpai from going inside the delivery room to talk to Haruhi, they're considered to be family."

"M-Mori-senpai?!" Tamaki jumped in surprise. "He's the father?!"

Kyouya looked at him curiously, "she didn't tell you who the father was?"  
"No! She just kept quiet on that!" Tamaki whined in annoyance.  
Kyouya turned his attention to the little senior, "Hunny-senpai."

Mitsukuni sniffled, holding Bun-Bun tightly, "H-Haru-c-c-chan's in d-d-d-danger."

"Eh…" the two looked at him, surprised to hear this.  
Kyouya was the first to snap out of it, "what do you mean?"  
"S-s-s-she h-h-has p-postpartum h-h-he-" Mitsukuni was interrupted.  
"Postpartum hemorrhage," he stated, then sighed, "only time will tell."  
Tamaki looked at him, "what does that mean? What is it?"

"Obviously, the baby has been delivered, and so now she's bleeding." Kyouya took off his glasses to clean them, "on average, a woman can only lose so much blood." He placed the glasses back on, "but lose too much, especially Haruhi, could kill her."

After another hour with an extra 30 minutes, the doctors said she would be fine now and that they could see her. They had to go up to the eleventh floor though where Haruhi was laying in bed quietly with her eyes closed. Two were allowed in at the same time, so Kyouya volunteered to take Tamaki in to see her and the baby. It was quiet as they opened the door—not even a muffled baby cry, which startled Tamaki the most. They heard a heavy sigh and turned to look at Haruhi who had an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. She continued to mumble something as she slept, so Tamaki came over to pull it away a little to hear her.

"…Takashi…" Haruhi whispered in a rasp voice; most likely dehydrated.

Kyouya stood alone though, looking at the little one that was on the heating pad to keep it warm. The paper on the seat said that it was actually a girl that Haruhi had given birth to which was interesting. He sat the paper down after looking over at the name that was given to this small little child, wondering on future things. If things went well, perhaps Haruhi could bring her child to the Host Club so that their rates would easily skyrocket to a new percent. His body turned to go check Haruhi, but took one last glance at the little girl that resembled her giant father.

Morinozuka Choko.

"She's stirring awake." Tamaki called out happily.  
He rolled his eyes, "probably because you woke her."  
"Humph," the Host King watched her open her eyes.

"Tamaki…-senpai…" Haruhi groaned and rubbed her eyes with a hand.  
"Morning," he smiled softly at her, "how are you?"  
"Tired," carefully she tried sit up, "is Choko-"  
"She sleeping," Kyouya interrupted.

Haruhi got up slowly and looked at the needle in her arm and sighed in annoyance, "this is ridiculous," she took it off, bandaged herself and went to see her daughter.

"Ah! H-Haruhi!" Tamaki panicked at her actions.  
Kyouya, however, chuckled, "so it's true."  
"What is?" He asked curiously, wondering what was funny.  
He answered, "nothing can keep a mother away from their newborn."

"Don't push it," Haruhi threatened tiredly with her voice still rasped, "that is… if you want me to lend you one of my eggs for your sperm so you can be pregnant?"

Kyouya stared at her, almost—if possibly, in disbelief. "That… won't be necessary."  
"Are you sure? You can be very popular? A pregnant young man, ratings would go up more than ever." It was obvious that Kyouya wasn't going to be pushing her around.  
He cleared his throat; somewhat believing that she would test this, "I'm positive."

Haruhi then winced slightly at the pain in her stomach. "I'd rather be in the first trimester again than feel this ache." She then sighed and looked at her child.  
"M-maybe you should lay down or something." Tamaki said worriedly.  
Kyouya's eyes rolled, "you should leave her alone."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, "vous devrais partir." _(You should leave.)_  
"Eh? No, Vous avez juste eu un bébé!" Tamaki retorted. _(No, you just had a baby!)_  
"Votre mère sera ici bientôt." She frowned softly. _(Your mother will be here soon.)_  
He looked at her, then looked down, "vous voulez m'aider…" _(You want to help me…)_

"If you got in trouble because of me, I would be upset." Haruhi explained.  
Tamaki nodded softly, "can I hold your baby first? Then I promise to leave."  
Kyouya chuckled, "you're not allowed to touch her newborn, Tamaki."  
He looked at him, "w-what? How come? I never heard of this rule!"  
"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi called out. "You'll wake her up."  
The Host King frowned, "sorry."

"Listen," Haruhi started, then confessed to them, "I'm going to stay in France for a year, I hope you can understand this because it's hard for me to even explain it."

Tamaki looked at her confusedly, "you're…not coming back to Japan."  
"I will, I promise," she laughed, "my family is there after all."  
"You want a year to adjust to the fact you have a little one running around." Kyouya explained for her. "You really know how to decrease our Club's ratings."  
"Actually, I'm tired of hiding everything," she looked at him, "I realized that what I'm really doing is hurting the others by keeping everything… a secret."  
"Does Mori-senpai not knowing about his own child fall into that category?"

Haruhi sighed. "I don't expect you to understand, you're a rich guy, you're not in love with a girl, so you can't even place yourself on an equal level to me or Takashi."  
Kyouya bowed at her, and spoke, "I think I'll take my leave and wait outside."  
Tamaki watched him leave and pondered, "what's with him."

Sighing Haruhi picked up her baby along with a heated blanket and began to breast feed her, "I didn't mean to snap at him, I'm sore from the long labor and the stupid postpartum hemorrhage," she looked at him, "can you tell him I'm sorry?"

He kept his attention elsewhere with a deep blush on his cheeks, "y-yes, I-I can tell him for you." His entire face was red with embarrassment, "should I leave?"  
Haruhi understood why he was so nervous and laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm used to Leo-san helping me that I didn't notice you were terrified of breast feeding."  
The Host King looked at her—only at her face, "what do you mean he helped you?!"  
She laughed at his expression and answered, "he's been helping me with all of this."

"So… he's like… the godfather?" Tamaki asked. "Him and Hunny-senpai?"

"Mhmm." Haruhi looked at Choko, "you look just like Takashi."  
"Really?" He wanted to see, but was scared to look.  
Her eyes rolled softly, "just look senpai, it's okay."

Ever so slowly, Tamaki turned his eyes downward to her chest, looking at the little one who was feeding. Choko was just as tanned as Takashi along with the black hair, so it made him wonder if she had the gray eyes to match. There was a knock on the door and Leo walked in quietly, then came over to the two to make sure everything was okay. Tamaki lost nerve and looked away with a blushing face, saying that he should probably go back to Japan. After he left, Haruhi laughed at his nervousness and looked to Leo who was saying that Anne-Sophie was going to be here soon.

"For the first few months of pregnancy, I knew I didn't want a child because I wasn't ready." Haruhi smiled lightly. "But here I am, loving this little girl."

Leo rustled her head softly, "you're a mother now. Deal with it."

**

* * *

**

**Author Note: **Wah!! I've been so busy with schooling and grad that I haven't had time.

**Next Update:** When I can? I don't know, I expected people to be more happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note:** Sorry, sorry, I didn't know it was that long since I've updated. But don't worry! It'll come faster sometime at the end of June!

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Silent Attraction**

**- Previously -**

* * *

Tamaki looked at her confusedly, "you're…not coming back to Japan."  
"I will, I promise," she laughed, "my family is there after all."  
"You want a year to adjust to the fact you have a little one running around." Kyouya explained for her. "You really know how to decrease our Club's ratings."  
"Actually, I'm tired of hiding everything," she looked at him, "I realized that what I'm really doing is hurting the others by keeping everything… a secret."  
"Does Mori-senpai not knowing about his own child fall into that category?"

Haruhi sighed. "I don't expect you to understand, you're a rich guy, you're not in love with a girl, so you can't even place yourself on an equal level to me or Takashi."  
Kyouya bowed at her, and spoke, "I think I'll take my leave and wait outside."  
Tamaki watched him leave and pondered, "what's with him."

Sighing Haruhi picked up her baby along with a heated blanket and began to breast feed her, "I didn't mean to snap at him, I'm sore from the long labor and the stupid postpartum hemorrhage," she looked at him, "can you tell him I'm sorry?"

He kept his attention elsewhere with a deep blush on his cheeks, "y-yes, I-I can tell him for you." His entire face was red with embarrassment, "should I leave?"  
Haruhi understood why he was so nervous and laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm used to Leo-san helping me that I didn't notice you were terrified of breast feeding."  
The Host King looked at her—only at her face, "what do you mean he helped you?!"  
She laughed at his expression and answered, "he's been helping me with all of this."

"So… he's like… the godfather?" Tamaki asked. "Him and Hunny-senpai?"

"Mhmm." Haruhi looked at Choko, "you look just like Takashi."  
"Really?" He wanted to see, but was scared to look.  
Her eyes rolled softly, "just look senpai, it's okay."

Ever so slowly, Tamaki turned his eyes downward to her chest, looking at the little one who was feeding. Choko was just as tanned as Takashi along with the black hair, so it made him wonder if she had the gray eyes to match. There was a knock on the door and Leo walked in quietly, then came over to the two to make sure everything was okay. Tamaki lost nerve and looked away with a blushing face, saying that he should probably go back to Japan. After he left, Haruhi laughed at his nervousness and looked to Leo who was saying that Anne-Sophie was going to be here soon.

"For the first few months of pregnancy, I knew I didn't want a child because I wasn't ready." Haruhi smiled lightly. "But here I able, loving this little girl."

Leo rustled her head softly, "you're a mother now. Deal with it."

**- Now -**

* * *

"Stay with grandpa and I'll be home later, okay?" Haruhi smiled at her one year old.  
Choko looked at her and nodded her head softly as her reply. "…"  
"Oh! She is just so adorable!!" Ryouji squealed with excitement.  
"You remember the list I gave you right?" Her mother asked.  
"Yes Haruhi, don't worry!" He cheered, hugging his granddaughter.

"Bane." Choko called happily.

Bane barked deeply at Ryouji and he was forced to let go, allowing him to come over and Choko got up on his back. Lightly, she steered the large canine for her to look around the apartment to explore safely. Haruhi was more than grateful when Bane to extra liking to Choko after the first six months she was at the estate. In fact, when Choko was able to crawl and wonder off, Bane would retrieve the little sneaky one and bring her back to Haruhi which caused Choko to giggle. Choko was such a quiet little girl, and was exceptionally shy with everyone other that some family members, Leo, Anne-Sophie, and Bane; everyone else she would shy away from.

"Okay, be good you three." Haruhi picked up her suitcase.  
"Do you really want to go in a boys' uniform still?" Ryouji frowned.  
She looked at her chest, then shrugged, "it doesn't matter, I'm going to pay Kyouya-senpai the rest of the money I owed him. I had a job in France after three months."  
"You must've worked a lot then." Her father said surprisedly.

Her shoulders shrugged, "I had two jobs that paid well. Though, one I didn't like as much as the other one." She waved, "I have to go or I'll be late, bye."

Ryouji hummed with amusement that she could leave her adorable child at home so soon, but she was used to it. She had baby-sitters in France most of the times who would force her to leave the estate to do something. They wanted her to learn to leave her daughter instead of being so firmly attached to her. Bane was always with the baby when Haruhi had to find something else to entertain herself with. It did not take her long to go to school because she actually got on the train at the right time.

Even if she had missed it, she would not have cared.

**

* * *

**  
Haruhi went straight to the superintendents office and was greeted warmly by Yuzuru who said that it was great to see her again. Who knew they could talk for seven entire hours to the point that classes were finally done for the day. They talked for ten minutes longer and she gave him a picture of Choko before saying something about Anne-Sophie. Yuzuru could only smile and keep quiet about the subject for good reasons, so she shrugged and started to leave. A thought then occurred to her and turned around to look at him curiously before speaking out her mind.

"Does this academy hold school rallies?" Haruhi's head tilted softly.  
"School rallies?" He looked at her confusedly. "What are those?"  
Her lips tugged upwards in a gentle smiled, "never mind, bye."

Yuzuru just stared blankly, "rallies?"

He then surfed the internet.

_'Some sort of… competition, hmm…'_ visiting some more links he decided to call a public school and ask about them, and they delivered some DVDs of the years of all the rallies they have done. _'Students and challenge one another and dance around?'_

It was obvious that he was getting interested in this… School Rally.

He asked for the pros and cons of the school rallies, and there was no real downfall to them because their students liked it. Some of the schools he called even offered to help plan out a rally for the academy as a commoner experience. It was greatly accepted and he asked if he could give them a volunteer student who might be a little interested. There was no turndown to the suggestion, so everything was being planned out nicely in everyone's favor. It turned it that it would even be an all day rally, school after school visit at the academy to show off what they had.

But there was one problem.

"You're gonna have to find a good enough auditorium for all your students."  
Yuzuru swayed this off, "it'll be finished by next month. That should give you time."  
"Uh… yeah…" The principal on the phone retorted.  
"Great, I'll tell out student to come by!" He hung up.

* * *

"Here's the money to pay off the debt." Haruhi gave him a check.  
Kyouya mused at this, "I'm surprised you had the time."  
"Are you trying to say I couldn't manage?" She scowled.  
"No, I didn't," he lied, but it was an obvious one.

"Yay! Haru-chan! You're staying now, right?!" Mitsukuni cheered.  
She laughed, "of course I am, how about we go to the competition in Vietnam?"  
His head shook with a smile, "no more fighting for you! I forbid it!" He grinned.  
"Oh yeah? Fine, so I trained for nothing." Haruhi shrugged without a care.  
"You were fighting?!" Tamaki panicked. "Before or after?!" He meant the labor.  
"After of course, do you think I'm that irresponsible?" Haruhi laughed.

Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, "for some reason, she seems to be more happier."  
Kaoru whispered to Hikaru, "I know, but when has she been… well, _**happy**_?"  
"If you two are going to complain, I can always go back to France." Haruhi stated.  
The twins looked at her with gaping mouths, "you could hear what we were saying?!"  
She smirked softly, "yeah, I have sharp listening ears, so you better watch out."  
"…" Their mouths opened even wider—surprised that she was being so, …not Haruhi.

"Haruhi, can I come over please!" Tamaki begged.  
Haruhi looked at him, then at Takashi, "not if Takashi wants to go on a date to talk."  
"WHAT?!" The twins beamed out in confusion, wondering what was going on.  
The Host King sighed and dipped his head down, "okay, I'll just come tomorrow."  
Haruhi laughed and turned to look Takashi, then softened, "do you, Takashi?"  
"…" the tall giant didn't want to, he still felt hurt for not seeing her for so long.  
Her head nodded softly to this, "I understand." She looked to the others, "well, I-"

Takashi grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against his chest because he was sitting on the windowsill. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand; she was still the same on the outside for the most part. The tall giant knew that something was different about her, but he did not know what it was. His eyes stared into hers to see the familiar sight in her eyes, and so he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kyouya stated rather smugly.  
Mitsukuni smiled, "Takashi and Haru-chan are back together!"  
"I'm not going to get used to this." Tamaki's head slumped.  
"You mean these two have been going out?!" The twins panicked.  
"I ran away for a while though," Haruhi stated as she pulled away.  
Takashi held her around her waist to keep her close, "…"

Kyouya spoke out, "now that you've finished your debt, will you be staying?"  
"I'm tired of playing the role of a guy." Haruhi stated. "But I don't mind helping."  
"Wait, wait, wait, what's going on?" Hikaru demanded while looking at everyone.  
Kaoru sighed, "Haruhi just paid Kyouya-senpai for the vase she broke."  
Tamaki smiled, "I don't know… dresses don't seem to suit our princess anymore."  
"I'll still wear a guys uniform, but I'll have to change bras." Haruhi stated.

The twins snorted in laughter at what she said, and she rolled her eyes at them.

"Haruhi-kun!" Yuzuru called out.  
Her attention went to him, "eh?"  
"Your suggestion is granted!!"  
"My… suggestion…?" She asked.  
"For a school rally." He replied.

"A school rally?" Haruhi left Takashi's arms. "I didn't suggest anything, I was just asking out of curiosity. This academy is too serious and… and fabile." _(… and weak.)_

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow to her French, but decided to explain a little more for her and spoke happily, "I know that, which is why other schools will be coming."  
"What?" She looked at him confusedly. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Schools will come here to perform, and you get to have your piece in it!"  
Haruhi looked at him, a little seriously now, "what."

So much for cheery.

Yuzuru looked at her, "is something wrong with that?"  
"Who said that I would want to participate in some ridiculous manner of getting some sort of attention?" Haruhi rubbed her face, "oh mon dieu." _(Oh my god.)_  
Tamaki covered his mouth to laugh lightly as she began cursing to herself in French in a grumbling tone, so he spoke to her, "calm down mom, it's okay."  
She sighed and took the advice. "I know that it should be considered as a great-"  
Mitsukuni grabbed her hands and smiled, "no ones going to force you."  
Kyouya shrugged, "you might have fun some trying something new."

Haruhi heard the hidden tone behind his voice, "you want a new customer rate."

Yuzuru smiled sheepishly at the scene, _'she still has those random outbursts of emotions, I might as well change the subject for everyone's safety,'_ he then asked Haruhi, "so how have you been doing since the surgery last year?"

Haruhi looked at him, "I had to visit doctors constantly, it was tiring."  
He smiled softly because she calmed down, "so will you consider performing for the all day rally next month? I'll do whatever is necessary for your part I assure you."  
The young woman sighed and gave up, "fine, but how am I going to have time?"  
"Practice during Host Club hours, that should be good enough." He smiled.

Haruhi flung her arms in the air in annoyance. "Done."

* * *

  
"Well, it was a great dinner." Haruhi smiled, holding Takashi's hand.  
"Un," he replied quietly; trying to remember how they did this once or twice.  
"So, do you want to know why I left?" They headed up the apartment stairs.  
"Yes." The giant answered softly, and looked at her eye to eye, wanting to know now.

Haruhi sighed and had him lean against the railing, and she spoke, "I know that this won't be easy for you to hear." But she tried, "I… I was pregnant from that night."

Takashi's eyes flinched at this.

"After I found out three or four weeks after though, and the doctor said that I was too fragile to fight the 'emotional package' of an abortion." Haruhi stated. "I was scared, so I knew I had to leave to save you from the guilt that you would force on yourself." She sighed. "A little over a year ago, I gave birth to our daughter—she looks just like you, well, with a little more hair." She joked softly.

"…" He looked to the ground speechlessly.  
"Come on," Haruhi took his hand, "I'll introduce-"  
The giant pulled his hand away from her, "no."  
Her attention was surprised, "why," she asked.

Haruhi was gone for almost two years because she was having a baby—_**his**_ child, and he was supposed to be happy? His head mentally shook in belief to what she told him, but it made more sense than anything. He heard a little girls' voice in Haruhi's apartment and he looked over towards the door in fear. Gray eyes turned down to soft brown worried ones, and he visibly shook his head; he could not do this. Takashi turned away and began to walk off, but Haruhi gently grabbed his sleeve to explain.

But by accident from all his fear, he jerked his arm away from her grasp; smacking her face and thrusting her entire body seven feet away from him.

Ryouji immediately the door when hearing the ruckus, and panicked, "Haruhi!"  
"…" Takashi's heart rose into his throat now, terrified that he had harmed her.  
"Mommy," Choko called out in a light whisper and her shadow approached the door.  
"Stay inside Choko," Ryouji called out. "Bane, inside!" He commanded.

Bane nudged the little girl and brought her deeper into their apartment.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Ryouji shook her, then looked over to see who could have done this to her, then saw Takashi right there, and his eyes widened, "you did this?"

Takashi just stood there, feet unmoving, heart pounding in his throat—was this fear; absolute dreaded fear? He heard sniffling from Haruhi's fallen form, and this gave him the motivation to turn and just run for his life. The gentle giant was not gentle anymore for attacking someone that he knew stole his body and soul two years ago. His eyes burned with pain as salt water descended down his face while playing the entire scene over and over in his mine; he intentionally harmed Haruhi.

He was just a high school student, a _**kid**_.

How in the world was he supposed to accept the fact that he received a daughter, a child at all, at age of 18? He was still running, sprinting as fast as he could to get away from there to go somewhere, anywhere; anywhere but there. What was going to happen now that he had turned away from Haruhi after she told him that they had a little girl in that apartment that was a year old. Finally he was running too fast that his feet tripped over the other and he tumbled to the ground like a lowlife. Yeah, that was exactly how he felt like right now, _**a lowlife**_, how could he have done this?

"Mori-senpai." Two boys said in unison.

* * *

The Hitachiin twins brought the senior up to their room, but he shunned himself away from them the entire time. He sat on the ground with his fingernails digging into his scalp as he thought of how stupid he was being. When he was worrying all about himself, he did not even think of the pain that he had caused Haruhi. She had to deal with everything herself; being pregnant, having the baby, raising that baby even? Why was it that when it came down to something so important, he actually thought of himself and ran away in terror—he was the worst man ever.

"Hunny-senpai is here." Kaoru called out quietly and sat with his brother on the bed.

Mitsukuni frowned and walked over to his tall cousin, "Haru-chan finally told you?"  
"…" Takashi punished himself by keeping quiet and not answer his question.  
"She told you about Cho-chan and you got scared, then hit her and ran away?" He spoke softly. "Haru-chan called, hoping that you were okay Takashi. She's worried."  
The giant looked at him, wondering how he knew about Choko. "…"  
His frown turned to a light smile, "I found out when she visited, Tama-chan too."

Takashi then gripped his hair to rip it out—why did everyone but him know?

Mitsukuni put a hand on his and spoke, "Haru-chan didn't want you to be upset for what happened. Haru-chan was upset too, but after Cho-chan was born, she was happy." He removed his hand and hugged his Bun-Bun. "Are you angry at her?"

"I'm angry at myself." Takashi finally spoke. "I hurt Haruhi."  
He smiled softly at him, "she'll forgive you, if you apologize."  
His head shook slowly, "no, I hurt her too much… I can't go near her."  
Mitsukuni frowned at this. "You have to meet your daughter some time Takashi!"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, "I got lost at the 'Cho-chan' person."  
Kaoru looked at Hikaru, "Haruhi left because she was pregnant…"  
His eyes widened at this, "H-Haruhi was p-pregnant?"  
His head nodded to him, "this 'Cho-chan' is their daughter."

Mitsukuni looked at Takashi, "is you don't see Cho-chan, I'll never forgive you!" The little senior began to cry. "Cho-chan is family, Haru-chan is family! So go see them!"

Takashi knew that he should, even after everything that happened. "Un…"

* * *

Haruhi did not return to school since that day with a week that has gone by now.

* * *

**Author Note:** Dun Dun Duuuun.

**Next Update**: I have no idea when I'll update, seeing how I forgot to earlier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note:** Surprise! Quick update, ain't it? I think there was someone who didn't like Chapter 10, but guess what, I don't care; if you don't want to read it anymore, it's not my problem. It's not like anyone can nail down Haruhi anymore because of how she's been in recent chapters, ya know? Whoo, graduation this week. What a hell drop. Ah, I think there's a lime in here.

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**Silent Attraction**

* * *

**- Previously -**

"Mori-senpai." Two boys said in unison.

* * *

The Hitachiin twins brought the senior up to their room, but he shunned himself away from them the entire time. He sat on the ground with his fingernails digging into his scalp as he thought of how stupid he was being. When he was worrying all about himself, he did not even think of the pain that he had caused Haruhi. She had to deal with everything herself; being pregnant, having the baby, raising that baby even? Why was it that when it came down to something so important, he actually thought of himself and ran away in terror—he was the worst man ever.

"Hunny-senpai is here." Kaoru called out quietly and sat with his brother on the bed.

Mitsukuni frowned and walked over to his tall cousin, "Haru-chan finally told you?"  
"…" Takashi punished himself by keeping quiet and not answer his question.  
"She told you about Cho-chan and you got scared, then hit her and ran away?" He spoke softly. "Haru-chan called, hoping that you were okay Takashi. She's worried."  
The giant looked at him, wondering how he knew about Choko. "…"  
His frown turned to a light smile, "I found out when she visited, Tama-chan too."

Takashi then gripped his hair to rip it out—why did everyone but him know?

Mitsukuni put a hand on his and spoke, "Haru-chan didn't want you to be upset for what happened. Haru-chan was upset too, but after Cho-chan was born, she was happy." He removed his hand and hugged his Bun-Bun. "Are you angry at her?"

"I'm angry at myself." Takashi finally spoke. "I hurt Haruhi."  
He smiled softly at him, "she'll forgive you, if you apologize."  
His head shook slowly, "no, I hurt her too much… I can't go near her."  
Mitsukuni frowned at this. "You have to meet your daughter some time Takashi!"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, "I got lost at the 'Cho-chan' person."  
Kaoru looked at Hikaru, "Haruhi left because she was pregnant…"  
His eyes widened at this, "H-Haruhi was p-pregnant?"  
His head nodded to him, "this 'Cho-chan' is their daughter."

Mitsukuni looked at Takashi, "if you don't see Cho-chan, I'll never forgive you!" The little senior began to cry. "Cho-chan is family, Haru-chan is family! So go see them!"

Takashi knew that he should, even after everything that happened. "Un…"

Haruhi did not return to school since that day with a week that has gone by now.

**- Now -**

* * *

Takashi would barely eat, barely speak, and barely do anything other than mope around with thoughts of Haruhi. Everything would flood into his mind, especially how he had thrown her to the flooring in front of her apartment. Kyouya and Tamaki agreed that he could not host until he was straighten up, and Mitsukuni has not been talking to him yet. As if he could feel even more terrible, his little brother had said the same thing to him as Mitsukuni did—that he would not forgive him if he did not see Choko. Why was everyone happy about this little girl that was supposed to be his daughter; did they not care about the fact that they were too young?

Tamaki's worry grew, "Haruhi hasn't been to school for two weeks…"  
"She's still a little upset," Mitsukuni retorted, "she needs time."  
"Not to mention that the doctors want her to rest." Kyouya informed.  
"Okay, why didn't you guys tell us Haruhi had a kid." The twins asked.

The Host King looked at them, "she only wanted to tell me that she lived in France, but ended up telling me that she was pregnant after I got her a little upset."  
Mitsukuni raised his hand, "I found out because I hugged her."  
"I merely asked through e-mails with her father." Kyouya stated.  
"So you decided to just, not tell us?" Hikaru and Kaoru pouted.

"Haru-chan didn't want Takashi to know or else he would feel guilty about when he slept with her." Mitsukuni stated quietly. "I talked to her last night on the phone…"

Everyone looked at him.

"She's still upset, so she's thinking about going to one of the Haninozuka estates to stay there." The little senior added, "I know which country, but she doesn't want me to tell anyone." He looked to them, "I said that I agree with her, Chika-chan too."

"And me." Satoshi's voice called out. "We just contacted the estate who said they would agree to letting sister living at the estate, we just have to tell her."  
"Why on earth do you want Haruhi to leave?!" Tamaki panicked at them.  
Yasuchika looked at him, "because she doesn't deserve to feel pressured."  
"…" The Host Club was silent at this statement.

"We would always visit sister on the weekends to see how she was doing and how big she was getting," Satoshi paused, "but we started to notice that she was starting to act like a mom, not the type that we have, but the one that would always be there."

Yasuchika cut to the chase and literally snapped, "she couldn't have what all of our parents had when they were pregnant, she didn't have a husband, fiancé, or partner to be there and support her. She had me, Satoshi, and some guy she meets!"

Everyone saw how emotional the two were for her, but she was a part of their family.

They all turned to look for Takashi.

But he was gone.

* * *

Haruhi opened the door and looked to see that it was Takashi that knocked, and her smiled vanished, "senpai, shouldn't you be with the Host Club members?"  
He tried to reach out for her cheek to caress, but she turned away, "…"  
"Please don't touch me Mori-senpai, I'm trying to clean. Now if you'll-"  
As she tried to close the door on him, he intervened and stepped inside. "…"  
"What do you want from me?!" Haruhi glared at him angrily. "Choko isn't here!"

Takashi took his shoes off and brought her to the family room and he kneeled on the ground and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his face against her covered stomach, speaking more than he ever had for almost two years. The giant apologized over and over again for everything; it was as if he just snapped now. His eyes began to water as she tried to fight his grasp and tugging at his hair, but she slowly stopped resisting. Now she was even caring for everything he was apologizing for, and just barely whispered that it wasn't his fault for any of it.

Gently, he lifted her shirt his nose and kissed her stomach, hoping that it would ease up the pain that they were feeling. Between each kiss, he tried to explain that he wanted to do what was right for them and for the child he had to accept. But Haruhi was not taking it easy and tried to shove out of his grasp again until he said that he loved her—how he always had. Satoshi and Yasuchika were right and now he knew it; Haruhi fell to her knees and just sobbed against his chest while hitting him softly.

Takashi did not care that she was attempting to pound on his chest, he deserved it.

He kissed the side of her head and hugged her as he asked, "don't leave me again."

"But you don't want anything to do with Cho-chan," Haruhi buried her face deeply against his chest. "It only hurts if I stay here without your support, Takashi…"  
"You have it," he caressed her head slowly, being gentle, "I was…"  
"Scared," she answered, "surprised," and finally added, "terrified."

The giant stared into complete oblivion—she understood what he was feeling because she had to suffer the same. But it was harder for her; she had to endure hiding this from everyone so badly that she ran away to France. This girl was very strong, not physically though, but mentally for everything she has countered till now. He did not want her to do everything alone because he still felt so strongly about her, so he would help in any way possible. Right now though in this very moment, he wanted to just worry about him and Haruhi being together how they used to be.

"Your room…" Takashi wanted alone time with her.

Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck as her approval, so he scooped her up in his own hands and brought her to the family sleeping room. Everything was twice as clean as the last time he was there, and it was most likely because she was a mother now. He placed her on the futon quietly and did not let go, he was not about to either as his hands roamed her body where permission was given as he placed his soft butterfly kisses on her neck. It did not take long for him to get her fully naked while he still had his school pants on while the rest was tossed carelessly aside.

"You're more aroused than last time." Haruhi stated quietly with a hidden snicker.

He just continued to kiss her body carefully with his lips, not wanting to be rough with her after all he had done. It was more than obvious though that he was holding back the urge to sleep with her again in case things repeated. Her hand caressed his cheek which had him gaze up at her quietly, wondering what was wrong. She knew that he was trying to be twice as protective of her and her body in hopes of her not getting pregnant again, and he did not have protection for them this time.

Still…

"I can take pills for a month to assure that nothing will happen." Haruhi smiled softly, "I've learned that I have to be more careful after our first time."  
He just stared at her, wondering if she was being serious with him, "…"  
"What? Do you want me to play the evil mom?" The young woman asked.  
"Hn?" A smile tugged at his lips when hearing this; could she be evil?

Haruhi looked at him, "well, knowing you, you're not going to hold out much longer, and you have three options." She felt him kiss her stomach. "You can go to the bathroom, hold it in till you ruin your boxers and pants, or stop worrying."

"I'm scared." Takashi stated, not wanting her to get pregnant.  
"You weren't the last time." She laughed lightly; it was a bad reply.  
"You'll take medication afterwards?" The giant wanted to confirm this.

Her eyes rolled at his overprotective side and demand, "just take them off and put the blanket over us before I flee to another country, far, far away."

Takashi looked at her quietly, wondering why she was acting to differently.

* * *

Ryouji casually opened the door to the apartment and Bane entered first with Choko on his back, and the noticed someone missing. Already having the scent of his mistress, Bane did not worry and just stayed in the family room. Haruhi's father was still worried however and closed the door before going in search for his daughter. The first room that he decided search, was the one Haruhi was sleeping peacefully in with Takashi. Immediately he wanted to yell at her about it, but why should he; she was an adult now in a manner of speaking. Anyway, it did not matter to him what she did now—especially if it was with Takashi, so he just had to trust her in knowing right.

Before he closed the door, Takashi started to shift little by little.

The two of them were on Haruhi's futon covered in quite a few sheets and blankets to keep the warm from the chilly air. Takashi was laying on his back against the futon while Haruhi laid over his chest with her head beneath his chin. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes tiredly before looking over at the noise in the other room. Seeing her father looking at them almost made him jump out of the bed and apologize, but he did not want to budge with Haruhi against him. Ryouji laughed softly along with a weak smile as he waved as a greeting before closing the door to let them sleep.

"Was that my dad?" Haruhi asked tiredly.  
The giant looked at her surprisedly, "…"  
She smiled, "I woke up when you moved around."  
"Sorry." He mumbled and kissed her forehead.

"No, I'm a light sleeper now because of…" Haruhi paused and gazed at him softly, "do… you want to see Choko? I understand if you don't want to-" he kissed her.

"Sure." Takashi replied quietly. "But…"  
She looked at him curiously. "What is it?"  
"Can we put clothes on first?"

The young woman got up, "if you really want to," she placed on some garments, "I guess it would be a little nerve-racking if you were naked in front of my dad." Her shoulders shrugged, "like I haven't really thought of that."

"What's wrong?" Takashi asked quietly, sitting up on her futon with his lap covered.  
She looked at him confusedly, "what do you mean? I was joking with you."  
"…you've changed." The giant whispered as he stared at the blankets.

Haruhi paused before placing her shirt on, then spoke, "I didn't really have a choice," she then placed it on and grabbed her pants, "after Choko was born, I had to endure something that could have taken my life, I realized then that I was too serious." After putting her pants on, she went on her knees at his side, "just get ready Takashi."

She kissed his cheek and left the room—indeed she has changed.

Takashi hurried to change back into his now wrinkled school uniform and quietly came to the family room and looked at him daughter. The little one looked like him but with her hair in a small ponytails that reminded him of Kirimi. Choko looked at him, curious as to who he was but was shy, so she scurried to her mothers' lap. Haruhi smiled at the cuteness and caressed her head softly before giving her a kiss on her forehead and decided to ask her something.

"Mama has to go shopping, do you want to come?" She smiled.  
"Bane?" Choko asked, wanting their companion to come.  
"No. No Bane." Haruhi laughed softly at the request.  
"Kay," the little one frowned at the disagreement.

"Who's that?" Haruhi pointed to Takashi. "Is that Papa?"  
"Papa?" She asked and looked at Takashi curiously.  
"Mhmm. Want to give Papa a hug?" Her mother asked.  
Shyly, the little girl buried her face into her chest. "…"

"She's really shy around others," Haruhi explained to Takashi quietly.

He smiled softly, and nodded.

* * *

"Kyouya, can't you force mommy to host with us?" Tamaki whispered quietly.  
The vice president glanced at the new 'mama' and back to Tamaki, "no."  
He began to whine, "but why! You're the one who complains about low ratings!"  
His hand closed the notebook quickly and scowled at him, "because I don't want to indulge myself into things that will be more difficult than I can handle." He scowled.

"Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi called out quietly from the windowsill.

For the past week Takashi was literally clinging to Haruhi ever since she returned to school, and it startled many. The customers seemed to be thrilled at the affection Takashi was giving to someone other than Mitsukuni. But the guys in the Host Club were a little concerned about how it would look like from a girls point of view. Right now though, Haruhi was asking Kyouya to come over which was something that the vice president did not want. Tamaki watched from the distance as Kyouya came over and talked to her with quietly, and the most shocking thing ever happened.

Kyouya gave her his notebook.

Haruhi gave Takashi a gentle kiss before leaving the room and into the storage to make sure they did not need stocking up on. Takashi did not like when she left his side anymore, but understood that he could not really argue with her. Kyouya then crossed his arms delicately and came towards the other Host Club members with the tall senior next to him. The twins were always so confused now that most of the time it just was not funny any more, they were so lost. Mitsukuni smiled though, being so happy that his cousin made up with Haruhi, and to prove it, he went to Haruhi.

"You gave her your notebook!" Tamaki panicked. "Even you don't give it to me!!"  
"You're irresponsible." Kyouya retorted. "Haruhi wanted to do some work around the room and so I'm allowing her to do some." It was obvious that he was too happy.  
"Why didn't you say 'no' if you don't want her to?" Kaoru asked quietly.  
He shrugged, "my reasons are my own I suppose."

Hikaru rose his hand wanting to ask a question and so he spoke out to the senior, "Mori-senpai, can I ask you a question since you've slept with Haruhi."

Kaoru looked at his twin for his rudeness, "Hikaru!"  
He looked at him boredly, "what, I'm curious."  
"It's something perverted isn't it." Tamaki scowled.  
"Sure." Takashi answered, not knowing what it was.

Hikaru then grinned, "what part of Haruhi's body do you like to touch most?"  
Kaoru called out at him in disbelief before covering his mouth, "Hikaru!!"  
"Pervert!!" Tamaki panicked and ran in circles. "You're so rude!!"  
"You should have expected this question from him." Kyouya sighed.

"Everything." Takashi answered plainly, and he wasn't lying.  
Hikaru whined quietly at the answer, "which part _**the most**_."  
Kaoru dived at his evil twin brother, "be quiet Hikaru!!"  
"Yes!! Be quiet!! What is she hears you!!" Tamaki worried.  
"Wouldn't that be you to blame?" Kyouya asked boredly.

Takashi looked at his hand, remembering the feel of her body, but what part of her could he like the most? "Her legs…" he replied softly, "and her back… and breasts…"

Haruhi then reappeared with Mitsukuni sitting on her shoulders; she was able to do this because of Choko, both before and after birth. She was just so happy that it would scare people sometimes, but at least she was not faking her happiness. Her hand though held Mitsukuni's on instincts in case he rocked back too much as Choko would. The young woman handed Kyouya the notebook back and set Mitsukuni down before being pulled into a strong chest while Hikaru snickered.

"Hikaru, don't do it!" Kaoru begged.  
"Hikaru!!" Tamaki lunged at the twin.  
"Eh?" Mitsukuni wondered what was going on.  
Takashi knew what was coming, and blushed lightly, "…"  
Kyouya sighed and pushed up his glasses, "here we go again."

"Mori-senpai says he likes your breasts the most, can I touch too?" Hikaru grinned.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "why? Do you think I'll breast feed you Hikaru?"  
His mouth dropped at her words, "well… no… I was just… uh…"  
"Fine." She came over and stood in front of him. "Go ahead."  
Hikaru's cheeks flushed at the permission. "No, I-I was just playing around, s-sorry."  
As she was about to comment him, Takashi covered her mouth, "calm down."

Before she considered the thought of listening to him, she cupped her hand against his sensitive region and pulled upward just barely, it was enough to shock him into letting her go. The others gasped and hushed immediately in order to not provoke 'mama' into doing the same to them. Haruhi sighed and fixed her uniform by brushing it out and putting her hands in her pockets, showing she was annoyed.

"What I was going to say, Hikaru," the young woman started, but the pause made Hikaru all the more nervous, "was if you want to play dirty jokes, I might retort." Her shoulders then shrugged, "that, or I might personally show you what parts I like of Takashi, but instead of showing on his body, I'll just show on yours, harshly."

Hikaru blushed four shades red, "okay."  
"Okay you want me to show you?" Haruhi asked.  
His cheeks reddened, "n-no! I-I'll stop playing jokes!"  
"Thanks mama," Kaoru smiled happily at Haruhi.

"Hmm." She replied, then smacked Takashi's arm softly. "Next time don't answer."

* * *

**Author Note: **I couldn't resist giving Hikaru a dirty mouth (:

**Next Update**: Who knows? BUT!! I did a poll, so, can you guys go check it out? It's to help me choose for a future Ouran story!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: **To make it easier for myself, I'm not going to insert the rulers anymore; they screw everything up. OH! This chapter isn't really long either. Why? So that it'd make a better cliffhanger.

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

**D-**

**Chapter 12**

**Silent Attraction**

"Hikaru, don't do it!" Kaoru begged.  
"Hikaru!!" Tamaki lunged at the twin.  
"Eh?" Mitsukuni wondered what was going on.  
Takashi knew what was coming, and blushed lightly, "…"  
Kyouya sighed and pushed up his glasses, "here we go again."

**D-**

**- Previously -**

"Mori-senpai says he likes your breasts the most, can I touch too?" Hikaru grinned.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "why? Do you think I'll breast feed you Hikaru?"  
His mouth dropped at her words, "well… no… I was just… uh…"  
"Fine." She came over and stood in front of him. "Go ahead."  
Hikaru's cheeks flushed at the permission. "No, I-I was just playing around, s-sorry."  
As she was about to comment him, Takashi covered her mouth, "calm down."

Before she considered the thought of listening to him, she cupped her hand against his sensitive region and pulled upward just barely, it was enough to shock him into letting her go. The others gasped and hushed immediately in order to not provoke 'mama' into doing the same to them. Haruhi sighed and fixed her uniform by brushing it out and putting her hands in her pockets, showing she was annoyed.

"What I was going to say, Hikaru," the young woman started, but the pause made Hikaru all the more nervous, "was if you want to play dirty jokes, I might complain."  
Her shoulders then shrugged, "that, or I might personally show you what parts I like of Takashi, but instead of showing on his body, I'll just show on yours, harshly."

Hikaru blushed four shades red, "okay."  
"Okay you want me to show you?" Haruhi asked.  
His cheeks reddened, "n-no! I-I'll stop playing jokes!"  
"Thanks mama," Kaoru smiled happily at Haruhi.

"Hmm." She replied, then smacked Takashi's arm softly. "Next time don't answer."

**- Now -**

**D-**

Haruhi and Takashi were spending a little less time together during school hours because she had to practice. After she agreed to do her own piece, Yuzuru went all on it and hired her a choreographer to help her chose a song and the moves. She did not want to worry Takashi about how her choreographer was a pervert trying to get into her pants. Actually, she was wearing black shorts with a sport tank that looked like a bra; it made it easier to practice. This guy would purposely say that she did something wrong and would come touch her to show her what she did wrong.

No matter how many times she told him that she had a boyfriend and how she had a child at home, he never listened. This was becoming such a bad daily routine that he was treading on very, very, thin ice now. Their hour of practice was over, so she was just about to excuse herself to change back into her uniform. He had other plans by coming over and pinning her against the wall with a grin running across his lips. The young woman scowled at him, not liking what he was doing, and kneed him in his most sensitive spot, causing him to fall over on the ground.

Despite the normally cheerful and positive person she was, she was completely done with having an idiot hit on her after so many rejections. That… and the fact that she had yet to take her medication for the day that kept her sane for a few hours. Choko was crying most of the night recently, so it was really hard for Haruhi to concentrate during school hours. Nonetheless though, he had been spared for two months of this, and actually threw him through the door and into the music room.

"Y-you're crazy!" The choreographer called out. "I barely touched you!"

Now he was lying which had her start storming over although everyone was watching, but Takashi held her back by wrapping an arm around her stomach. She was still sweaty from practicing, so she shoved away and grabbed the guy by the collar and glared down at him. Tamaki rushed over and pleaded for her to not do anything rash and offered to hear what the guy did wrong. The twins could not help but look at her barely covered body along with how drenched sweat she was. Again, Takashi attempted to pry Haruhi out of her devoted stage of beating a lesson into the guy she was ready to punch. But the tall one kissed her head and wrapped an arm around her to keep her safe and away from the guy.

Haruhi growled in annoyance and just leaned back against his chest and glared at the choreographer, "consider yourself fired. I don't need you sexually harassing me."  
The guy stood up and smiled, "what are you talking? I barely tapped your shoulder."  
"Menteur! Vous avez essayé de toucher mon corps!!" She fumed at his lies to her and everyone else there. _(Liar! You tried to touch my body!!)_  
Tamaki looked surprised at this, but immediately to action and grabbed the guy by his collar. "If you know what's good for you, you better get out of here." He glared.  
The choreographer shrugged and left, "fine, whatever."

Haruhi glared at the ground as Tamaki came over and asked, "are you okay?"  
"Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela?" She asked weakly, still mad. _(Why did you do that?)  
_The Host King looked at her confusedly._ "_J'essayais d'aider…" _(I tried to help…)  
"_Pourquoi, parce que je suis une mère, ou une fille?" Haruhi asked lowly, still finding the ground more interesting. _(Why, because I am a mother, or a girl?)  
_Tamaki frowned and held her shoulders gently and reminded her,_ "_no, parce que je suis votre ami, se rappellent?" _(No, because I am your friend, remember?)_

_  
"_Vous pensez que je ne pourrais pas le manipuler?" She frowned as this and looked away while adding. "Très bien, vous êtes comme Takashi." _(You think that I can not handle it?)(Very well, you are just like Takashi.) _

"Eh? T-" Tamaki was caught off by her voice.  
"Let me go Takashi." Haruhi called out to the tall one.  
"…" Takashi let her go, and she went to the changing room.

"What did she say?" Kyouya asked curiously.  
"…she's mad that I helped." Tamaki replied.  
"…" Takashi frowned at this and went in the room.

Tamaki continued to talk to Kyouya for awhile to try to explain what the two of them had said. But a loud slap crossed everyone's ears and looked to the changing room where Takashi and Haruhi were. They then saw Haruhi running out of the room in her uniform and out of the music room which puzzled them. Shortly after, they turned their attention to the tall senior who walked out of the changing room stoically with a red cheek. No doubt that Haruhi had slapped him in the face, but the question of 'why' lurked into everyone's mind, but was too nervous to ask.

Mitsukuni came over though, "what happened?"  
His head shook, "I kissed her. She slapped me."  
He looked confused. "She slapped you for that?"  
"I… don't know…" The giant stared at the floor.  
Kyouya looked at Tamaki, and so the Host King spoke out, "I think she's upset that I thought she would want my help," then he remembered, "but… she's independent."  
"No." Takashi replied, touching his stinging cheek. "That I know."  
Mitsukuni frowned and held his Bun-Bun tightly, "let's go see if she's alright, okay?"  
"There was something…" the giant started to explain, and lowered his hand while he remembered that look, "something in her eyes…" he paused, "it wasn't Haruhi."  
"Perhaps she has yet to take medication?" Kyouya offered.

Mitsukuni looked at Kyouya and Tamaki with a frown, "she's never slapped Takashi before," he retorted, "I don't think she would start doing it now." His attention went to his cousin, tugging on his coat now. "Let's see Haru-chan and Cho-chan!"

The vice president shrugged, "fine, the relationship is important after all."

With that, the two left.

**D-**

Takashi knocked on the door of the apartment, and no one came to answer it for some reason. The small one looked at him, wondering why no one would come get the door, and saw Takashi pull out a key. Opening the door, he saw Bane standing there with his tail lightly wagging, but saw them and walked off to the family room. They came in and looked around, well, Mitsukuni looked around while Takashi went to the refrigerator in hopes of finding a note. It was in Ryouji's writing, saying that he took Haruhi to the hospital and that they took Choko along.

He frowned and pulled out his cell phone to call hers, but there was no answer.

"Something's wrong." Takashi stated.

"Did she have an appointment?" Mitsukuni asked curiously.  
"Not that I know of." He replied quietly, completely worried now.  
"What about Choko?" The little one offered.  
"She had one last week." Takashi replied.

They sat there for five hours, waiting for them to return.

Soon though, Bane jumped to his feet and bark deeply with his tail wagging as he trotted over to the door. Haruhi was the first to come in, saying something so fast in a frustrated tone that Takashi got up to see if she was okay. Ryouji was whining to have her calm down as he shifted the sleeping child in his arms. The two turned to the giant when he came forth and before Ryouji could even explain what happened, Haruhi was the first to speak out to him.

"You again? What are you doing in our apartment?"

Ryouji closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Mitsukuni pondered what she meant from the family room.

Takashi just stared at her.

**D-**

**Author Note:** Yeah... sorry about no updates recently, I've been a bit busy recently. Ah, and the whole 'suddenly lost memory' thing was inspired by Ryan from All My Children.

**Next Update**: Uh... I don't know... either... when I remember, or glance on the site to see that it has about 40 reviews or something. We'll see we'll see! No one's enthusiastic about the story anymore, mainly becaue I accidently deleted it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note:** Whoa :0 I posted quicker than before, yay. Haha, no one loved the cliffy? Neener-neener. WARNING: Takashi might have a bit of anger issues--but who wouldn't?!

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

**D-**

**Chapter 13**

**Silent Attraction**

Mitsukuni looked at Kyouya and Tamaki with a frown, "she's never slapped Takashi before," he retorted, "I don't think she would start doing it now." His attention went to his cousin, tugging on his coat now. "Let's see Haru-chan and Cho-chan!"

**D-**

**- Previously -**

The vice president shrugged, "fine, the relationship is important after all."

With that, the two left.

**D-**

Takashi knocked on the door of the apartment, and no one came to answer it for some reason. The small one looked at him, wondering why no one would come get the door, and saw Takashi pull out a key. Opening the door, he saw Bane standing there with his tail lightly wagging, but saw them and walked off to the family room. They came in and looked around, well, Mitsukuni looked around while Takashi went to the refrigerator in hopes of finding a note. It was in Ryouji's writing, saying that he took Haruhi to the hospital and that they took Choko along.

He frowned and pulled out his cell phone to call hers, but there was no answer.

"Something's wrong." Takashi stated.

"Did she have an appointment?" Mitsukuni asked curiously.  
"Not that I know of." He replied quietly, completely worried now.  
"What about Choko?" The little one offered.  
"She had one last week." Takashi replied.

They sat there for five hours, waiting for them to return.

Soon though, Bane jumped to his feet and bark deeply with his tail wagging as he trotted over to the door. Haruhi was the first to come in, saying something so fast in a frustrated tone that Takashi got up to see if she was okay. Ryouji was whining to have her calm down as he shifted the sleeping child in his arms. The two turned to the giant when he came forth and before Ryouji could even explain what happened, Haruhi was the first to speak out to him.

"You again? What are you doing in our apartment?"

Ryouji closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Mitsukuni pondered what she meant from the family room.

Takashi just stared at her.

**- Now -**

**D-**

"It seems like there was a post traumatic amnesia for her, at least, that's what the doctor suggested." Ryouji frowned. "You see, when you knocked her over before running off, her head was bleeding from the landing, but doctor's said she was fine." His head shook softly, "but when she got home, she was angry about someone trying to kiss her, then she saw Choko-chan…" He turned his head away. "She was so lost."

Takashi stood up and walked outside—he needed fresh air.

Why was it that Haruhi was the only one suffering so much pain and he was not, it was so unfair to both of them. Was it because he was so big and strong, so unemotional towards others, what was it? What was wrong with their relationship when they both loved each other just so much? When had she said that to him though, when had he said it for that matter; he only asked if he could love her. This was a lot more complicated than what he wanted for them, and now… now this?

Mitsukuni was at the doorway with Ryouji behind him; they were worried.

"Are you okay?" Mitsukuni frowned softly.  
"Ah." He replied, but not really answering.  
"Do you want to take Choko?" Ryouji frowned.  
"…" Takashi didn't reply to them.  
Mitsukuni beamed, "yeah Takashi! Lets-"

"I can't!" He yelled angrily.

The two stared at him with wide eyes filled with shock and fear—Takashi, the quiet and gentle giant, just yelled. Takashi sat against the railing now, covering his head and face with his arms in frustration, how could he feel so twisted up inside. Haruhi has no idea who he is, let alone everyone in high school, and even their little girl that was playing with Bane. This was his fault, again, if he had been more careful, then maybe—only _**just**_ maybe, this could have been avoided. He heard Mitsukuni gasp in a surprised tone, so he looked up to see that the two standing at the door were looking at Haruhi who seemed to have calmed down some.

"I'm going to make dinner dad, do your friends want some?" Haruhi asked softly.  
Ryouji smiled sadly, "sure, I think that they would be-"  
"Haruhi," Takashi called out to her, almost too seriously.  
Her attention went to the tall one sitting down, "hmm?"  
He looked to the ground, "what do you remember?"

Haruhi tried to think about it, "I was accepted in Ouran and then the neighbors son put gum in my hair." She scratched her head at the thought of it and looked at her finer hair cut, "I remember cutting it, but this isn't how I-"

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan cut your hair after you joined the Host Club." Mitsukuni smiled happily, but wondered, "are you going to return to school though?"  
Ryouji frowned at this, "I've thought about that, but she doesn't know what her homework is, what she's reading… I think she should go back to home studies."  
He frowned and nodded his head, "I guess that makes sense," he gave Bun-Bun to  
Haruhi, "you can keep him until you remember us!"

"Thank you," she smiled weakly, then pulled her wallet out and gave him the picture, "is this the host club?" Haruhi watched him nod, "seems like a crazy club."

Mitsukuni grinned, "but you love the club!"  
The girl laughed nervously, "that seems like too much excitement."  
"You spend most of your time with Takashi now though," he pointed to the tall cousin of his, "he's Cho-chan's daddy, and your boyfriend."  
"Mitsukuni," Takashi spoke out, "don't."

"So wait, I really did have a kid?" Haruhi then pointed over at Takashi, looking at him confusedly, "I had a daughter… with you?" He nodded and her cheeks reddened.  
Ryouji lightly shoved Haruhi out of the apartment, "why don't you two go on a walk?"  
Mitsukuni smiled, "yeah! Good idea! I'll play with Cho-chan until you get back."  
"Wait- but-," Haruhi called out as they closed the door on them; she looked lost.  
Takashi sighed and stood up, "come on," they might as well go on a walk.  
"O-oh, okay." She quietly followed him from behind.

He didn't like that, and turned to her, offering his hand for her, "don't be scared."  
"I'm not." Haruhi took his hand cautiously, "I'm just a little confused about things."  
"You've lost about two years of memory." The giant started. "We started giving you lesson for martial arts, and our relationship grew." There was a long pause.  
"Grew so much that we had a kid though?" She was in disbelief.  
"It was an accident," Takashi stated. "You fled to France to keep it a secret from me." He paused again and explained, "you wanted to protect me from pain."

Haruhi stopped in place to look at him, he too had stopped, but he looked at the ground because he didn't want to face her. So she smiled, "you're very loyal." He finally looked at her in surprise, so she explained, "it sounds like a lot happened."

He smiled warmly at her, causing her to lightly blush happily.

"So… how close are we? In this relationship we're in?" Haruhi asked, being a little curious about it, only to hear him give out a little chuckle to her. "What is it?"

"We had a kid together," Takashi stated, "can't get any closer than that."  
Her cheeks flushed a little more, "I still can't picture that though."  
"Neither can I," he admitted to her quietly.  
"When you came into the changing room, I think I fell before you came in," she then looked at him, "do you think that would mean anything?"  
It might, but there was no need to worry her, "no."  
Haruhi yawned tiredly, "okay…" she looked around.

"What do you want to do?" Takashi asked.  
She looked at him, "what do you mean?"

Seeing a bench not far away, he brought her over to it so that they could sit down, "I want to know if you want to be alone at the apartment." He explained, "you might regain your memory, you might not." Takashi stared out into the open, "but until you do… do you want Choko to stay with you, do you want me to stay away?"

Haruhi frowned, "I don't know. This is like a dream to me."  
"It's real." He replied quietly to her.  
"Maybe you should take Choko, I can visit, right?"  
"Un." Takashi leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
"Dad said I'll go into home studies, so I'll visit your academy sometimes." She looked at him. "Maybe I can afford for a therapist to try to help me remember things-"

"I'll help." He stated.

Haruhi stared at him confusedly, "but it might cost a lot. I don't want to trouble you."  
The giant smiled and patted her head, "it doesn't matter, for you, it won't be."  
"What, are you super rich?" She asked sarcastically, and he nodded, "okay, this really is a dream." She sighed. "Fujioka Haruhi, wake up right now."  
"Hn." Takashi smiled softly, not used to her being so loose—it was so welcoming.

She looked to the stars, "do you think you can tell me about everything?"  
"Hmm?" His attention that followed hers to the stars and gone back to her.  
"Well… I'm curious as to what I've gotten myself into at Ouran Academy."  
Takashi thought about it for a while, then smiled, "chaos."

So for her, he began to tell her what she wanted to know.

**D-**

"Hmm, so Haruhi doesn't remember anything due to a head injury," Kyouya spoke on it, "it's possible that, if it was that hard of a fall, there would be a side affect to it."

Hikaru frowned, "that means she doesn't remember us."  
"That means she doesn't remember who own child." Kaoru corrected.  
Tamaki looked outside the window, asking everyone, "why is it her?"  
"Hmm?" Kyouya turned his attention to Tamaki, "what do you mean."  
"Tama-chan looks really upset…" Mitsukuni pointed out quietly.

"Haruhi gets to be happy by finding a guy who likes her," Tamaki talked about the relationship between her and Takashi, "without everyone knowing, she gets pregnant and has a girl—but with the cost of almost losing her life." His fists tightened, he was becoming too emotional on this. "Then after a year, she comes back to us and tries to settle back into Japan. Only to suffer from some sort of amnesia?!"

"Haru-chan and Takashi's relationship is complicated." Mitsukuni tried to defend his taller cousin who was probably thinking along the same lines at Tamaki the entire time. "But they were happy with their relationship, even with Cho-chan involved."

"But the fact that everything has been on her own two feet for about two years, then settling back to a world where we force her to let us help?" Kyouya tried to point out.  
"She's been so happy since she came back, and she would only snap if someone got her in a bad mood." Kaoru added, then gave a grin to Hikaru as his example.  
"Humph!" Hikaru turned his attention elsewhere.

"How can she remember." Takashi spoke out.

Everyone looked at him, seeing him sit on the couch with his head down, burying his face into his hands. Out of everyone, it was probably Takashi that was being most affected by this new occurrence. But because of this though, everyone had somehow gave a subconscious silence for him in the sincerest way.

Kyouya could only answer, "hopefully if she remembers anything, it will be natural."  
"…" Takashi was afraid that he would say that, and he sighed stressfully.  
Mitsukuni frowned, "let's take sister on a trip?" He tried to offer.  
"No." The gentle giant replied quietly.  
"Yeah, I bet she hasn't been to Fiji yet!" Kaoru grinned happily.  
"No." He replied again, this time a little louder.  
"Let's take her to Germany-!" Tamaki was cut short.

"NO!" Takashi yelled angrily, standing up with pure dominance against them.

He did not want Haruhi to go through any more problems because of his decisions whether they were selfish or selfless. If anyone was going to decide to do something, it was going to be Haruhi, and only Haruhi—no one else. Everyone was flooding their comfort and regret that he had no place to store this in his mind right now. Trying to just deal with the fact that the girlfriend he loved, could not even remember who he was, so there was no comfort in that. If he had not been so selfish to protect himself against fear of having a child at age 18, they would not be like this. This was not his only problem though, because he knew that this was not him and the way he acted, he was already scaring himself to a bottomless pit.

Takashi had so much anger and hate against himself that he was terrified he would do something more to Haruhi that he would regret. It was almost the same reason of why he did not want to take Choko away from Haruhi, but she said to have Choko with him, so he agreed. He slowly remembered what Haruhi had told him one night, that the others in the Host Club could not understand what their relationship was, what it really meant to actually fall in love, and to be in love.

"Haruhi-kun!" Renge's voice called out.

Tamaki whipped his head towards the of the doorway, "Haruhi."  
"Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni beamed in surprise, not expecting to see her.  
The twins stared in disbelief, "Haruhi," they barely called out.  
"…" Kyouya looked at the stray young girl, then at Takashi.

Takashi still stood with his back facing her from when he got off the couch, his eyes widened with confused fear, was it possible that she heard him yell so furiously?

Haruhi just stood as well for a brief moment and spoke, "it looks like your Club is busy, I'll come back another time." With that said, she quietly turned away to leave.

"What? Haruhi that's not true!" Tamaki called out.  
"Actually it is." Kyouya stated boredly.  
"Kyouya!" He glared angrily at him.  
Mitsukuni called out, "sister."  
Haruhi stopped for him, "…"

"Did you come to visit us?" He asked curiously, wondering why she was here. But there was no answer from her, so he tried asking something else, "are you mad?"

There was a long pause again, and it made Mitsukuni think that she wouldn't answer him, but she did after the silence became irritating, "what is there to be mad about?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at her in disbelief as to what she was saying; probably since she was confirming that she really had no memory. Tamaki was about to answer her by saying that there was nothing to be mad about, but he was concerned. Kyouya knew that there was no point in getting himself involved in this after learning that she somehow had bonded with his father, he had to stand down a little. Mitsukuni gazed up to look at Takashi to urge him into talking to Haruhi, but the gentle giant looked like he was dazed; lost in his own thoughts and not paying attention.

"Takashi." Haruhi called out, and his head lifted, but still didn't turn. "If you're not busy later, I would like to ask you something." With that, she began to walk away-  
"If it's important, we can talk right now." The giant stated without looking at her.  
"Your friends need you for hosting," there was a pause, "it can wait."  
"Then why did you come here?" He asked, finally turned toward her.

"I guess I was bored, I'm sorry." With that truly being her final words, she left.

Takashi sighed in a flummoxed manner; he did not know what to do right now, and it was starting to hurt his head. Tamaki seemed to have noticed this and frowned in thought of how he could possibly be hurting. There was such a great chance that this was more powerful than him walking away from his mother. Kyouya watched as the Host King turned to plea for him to help out one way or another with this. Mitsukuni and the others, other than Takashi, brought their attention to the Shadow King now.

"Seeing as Haruhi is family to both Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai, they can go deal with family issues." Kyouya then explained why, "their rates have been dwelling anyway due to all of the mishaps that have been occurring till now."

Mitsukuni smiled at the opportunity and looked to Takashi with a softer expression, "let's go see her Takashi, okay?" He started to walk out in hopes that he would at least follow him, in which, the giant eventually obeyed by doing just that.

**D-**

"Haaaaruuuu-chaaaan!!" Mitsukuni called out.

Haruhi turned to look over at the running senior who was flinging himself into her arms which her body reacted to quicker than her mind. She wrapped him in her arms confusedly for the moment as she witnessed the little senior smiling happily. Her attention then came to the much taller senior that was walking toward them, so she set the little one down. The girl stood there before the boy, wondering what it was that he wanted as the little senior watched their interaction.

"What did you want to talk about?" Takashi asked.  
"…" She frowned, wondering if that was how things started.  
Mitsukuni also frowned, but tried to ask, "did you need something?"  
"No," Haruhi answered the blonde one, "I don't think so at least."  
He smiled, "did you really want to just come see us?"

"I was going to ask Takashi something, but I guess I'll ask my dad." Haruhi bowed to them respectfully and turned away as she added, "sorry for interrupting club hours."

"You can interrupt." Takashi stated immediately, causing her to look at him in a bit of surprise. "You are important to Mitsukuni and I, even to Satoshi and Yasuchika."  
Haruhi lowered her gaze to the ground submissively, "you said you trained me…"  
"Takashi had trained you in kendo and martial arts! Then we would sometimes go to competitions in other countries together!" Mitsukuni explained happily to her.  
"What about it?" Takashi asked, only to see her frown again. He realized it now.

Because the lost memory of loving him, they lost their bond of understanding their silent attraction to one another—that was the reason Takashi had been frustrated.

"Takashi," Haruhi's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "you… had a fever?"

**D-**

**Author Note:** Now everyone knows what his issue is Oh!! I'm started a Ritsu(Kasanoda)xHaruhi story!! But I can't post it until I get about ten chapter on the computer!! Does anyone have any ideas?! (Watch, someone's going to suggest "pregnancy" again.) So far, it's called, **_"Innocent Approach"_** and their actually in character for the first two chapters I fixed up. Anyone want anything to happen?

**Next Update**: Uh... I don't know, I'm more worried about ideas for RitsuxHaru story than updating. I updated faster because people jumped at me with reviews. Haha.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note:

**Author Note:** Yeah… sorry. I've been tired recently, and the stories coming to an end soon anyhow…

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

**D-**

****

Chapter 14

****

Silent Attraction

****

D-

- Previously -

"Seeing as Haruhi is family to both Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai, they can go deal with family issues." Kyouya then explained why, "their rates have been dwelling anyway due to all of the mishaps that have been occurring till now."

Mitsukuni smiled at the opportunity and looked to Takashi with a softer expression, "let's go see her Takashi, okay?" He started to walk out in hopes that he would at least follow him, in which, the giant eventually obeyed by doing just that.

**D-**

"Haaaaruuuu-chaaaan!!" Mitsukuni called out.

Haruhi turned to look over at the running senior who was flinging himself into her arms which her body reacted to quicker than her mind. She wrapped him in her arms confusedly for the moment as she witnessed the little senior smiling happily. Her attention then came to the much taller senior that was walking toward them, so she set the little one down. The girl stood there before the boy, wondering what it was that he wanted as the little senior watched their interaction.

"What did you want to talk about?" Takashi asked.  
"…" She frowned, wondering if that was how things started.  
Mitsukuni also frowned, but tried to ask, "did you need something?"  
"No," Haruhi answered the blonde one, "I don't think so at least."  
He smiled, "did you really want to just come see us?"

"I was going to ask Takashi something, but I guess I'll ask my dad." Haruhi bowed to them respectfully and turned away as she added, "sorry for interrupting club hours."

"You can interrupt." Takashi stated immediately, causing her to look at him in a bit of surprise. "You are important to Mitsukuni and I, even to Satoshi and Yasuchika."  
Haruhi lowered her gaze to the ground submissively, "you said you trained me…"  
"Takashi had trained you in kendo and martial arts! Then we would sometimes go to competitions in other countries together!" Mitsukuni explained happily to her.  
"What about it?" Takashi asked, only to see her frown again. He realized it now.

Because the lost memory of loving him, they lost their bond of understanding their silent attraction to one another—that was the reason Takashi had been frustrated.

"Takashi," Haruhi's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "you… had a fever?"

**- Now -**

**D-**

The rally had gone and passed without Haruhi doing her little solo piece, but it had seemed to be more soothing by staying with Takashi. There was only a few things that Haruhi could remember, and they were not what he would think of. It was a good thing that she was remembering things, but they were not about them being together. Some were about them, but not the ones that were important to them, to where they were right now. Psychiatrist admitted to her that the reason why she might be remembering their relationship was because he was abusive to her.

How was he going to answer this though; every time he hurt her was an accident…

Could he tell her how that he had punched her in the face because he was lacking the concentration needed at the moment? How could he tell her that he accidentally strangled her because he was worried that her date was trouble to him? What was he going to tell his girlfriend about how he assumes the psychiatrist was right about it?

What about Kyouya's take on Haruhi's point of view for the past two years though, it seemed pretty well thought. When Haruhi was pregnant, she kept it from everyone—even her father—except the two family members that found out. How could she have felt by leaving him for France because of that; she knew it would hurt them both. He still remembered the day he went to apologize for his harsh actions, she was getting ready to move. Where was she going to go anyway when there was only so many estates she could live off of? This did not matter to him anymore, he had far more important things to dwell on than where she could have fled to.

But maybe that was a key to this?

The fact that he had hurt her so badly by throwing her to the ground and rejected an early child, she wanted to run away from him because she was so scared then. But Tamaki's words sunk into his mind deeply; how every time Haruhi comes back into their lives, another issue came. Was this the fate of their teenage love; a beautiful disaster that has to fail by slowly consuming everything? Why was it that Takashi just could not see anything good in life anymore because Haruhi was in pain? It has come down to the fact that only Haruhi was starting to matter for him, no one else.

"Would you like some tea Mori-kun?" A customer asked, snapping him out of his thoughts, but he didn't reply to the polite girl. "Maybe you would like some coffee?"

Mitsukuni looked at his tall cousin with worry, and looked at the girls, giving them a sheepish smile, "Takashi is just really worried about Haru-chan right now."

All four of the girls that had designated the two had gasped and hugged one another in reaction to the 'pure love' relationship that were thinking that they had. The word was out that Haruhi was a girl because of the choreographer she had chased off, with fury one would add, and so everyone was settling with it. A lot of girls did not know how to deal with the fact that 'Haruhi-kun' was 'Haruhi-chan' now for them. It was almost hilarious how the word spread quickly to the guys which made them all a little frustrated to hear. At one point, a guy went crazy with joy as he said he was not gay for liking Haruhi—it caused some attention for him, so it was interesting.

But what was more interesting was the fact that Takashi did not care if everyone knew about his relationship with Haruhi anymore; but he did care if they knew of their daughter, Choko.

Takashi closed his eyes in thought as he rubbed his face.

Suddenly, the room went silent as a young girl entered the third music room wearing commoner's casual clothing. Medium blue jeans with her hands into the pockets of them, and a white oversized hooded sweater. Just like the that time she had decided to come back to Japan for a visit when she was pregnant. The girl came up to Kyouya and talked with him for just a brief moment, enough to gather his permission. So she turned away and went to the two cousins—one looked at her, and the other did not.

"Are you ready Mitsukuni?" She asked softly.  
Takashi turned to look at her in disbelief, "…"  
The little senior looked curious, "ready for?"

"We told sis that we'd go to Italy." Satoshi grinned from the doorway.  
"This was all his idea." Yasuchika stated, pointing at the idiot cousin.  
Mitsukuni looked at the girl in surprise, "you want to go to Italy?"  
Haruhi shrugged softly to this, "I thought it would be fun for us all."

"Does that include us?" Tamaki beamed—forgetting her amnesia.  
She turned to look at him curiously, "who are you again?"  
"…" The Host King cowered into a corner to sulk.  
"You're the most ego-sensitive person I've met, I think."  
"Oh come on, I bet Mori-senpai's-" Hikaru's mouth was covered.  
Kaoru whispered to him, "you trying to get in trouble?!"

Haruhi blinked at them for a moment, understanding that Hikaru was about to say something a bit dirty but Kaoru was trying to protect him. "Anyway." She started out and looked to Takashi and Mitsukuni, "are you two ready? Or do you not want to go?"

"Wah! I wanna go! I wanna go!" Mitsukuni got up and clung to her cutely.  
Haruhi smiled and patted his head softly and looked to the tall one. "Takashi?"  
Takashi stared at the ground for the moment, "…" he wasn't sure about it.

What if he hurt her?

A hand came out to him, and he looked at it as she spoke to him, "come on," she started quietly, "Cho-chan is waiting for us in the limousine with Bane."

He sighed and took her hand, allowing himself to be guided off the couch before she smiled once again and told them to get their belongings, so the two obeyed her. All still had eyes set on Haruhi who seemed so different to them, but not all knew that she could not remember. So to the customers, this was practically the most sweetest scene they could ever see because they knew Haruhi was a girl. Someone came rushing into the room angrily, and the girl turned to look at the guy curiously.

"You're the lowest piece of trash that this school has." It was the guy from a while back, but not before Haruhi's amnesia time period. "You steal my girlfriend, and you ain't even a guy?! You're a damn lesbian!" He said angrily.

Haruhi's head tilted, "um… what are you talking about?"  
"Don't play dumb with me!" He ran at her instantly with anger.  
Her body shifted to the side and tripped him, causing him to fall, "sorry."  
"Wise bitch, aren't ya?" The student got up to throw another punch at her now.

But Takashi was the one that punched the guy in the face before he could even touch Haruhi, "don't touch my girlfriend," he demanded possessively at the fallen student.  
He growled and held his bloody nose, glaring at her, "stupid bitch."  
Mitsukuni misused a karate chop on his neck. "Hi-yah!" So the student fell again.  
"M-Mitsukuni, that's dangerous." Haruhi called out in surprise that he would do that.  
He looked at her, "but he was trying to hurt you again. Hurting family is a no-no!"

The customers assumed that they meant the Host Club family, seeing as how Tamaki had been calling Kyouya 'mother' in public quite often. So they all stared at Haruhi in front of Mitsukuni with such building anticipation that they began to fidget. They did not know want to expect in this scene, so they watched heavily on the two right now.

Haruhi smiled warmly, something that they have rarely scene, and she rustled his blonde hair softly as she spoke so motherly, "you're right." All the girls squished even closer to each other before exploding. "Let's go have some fun now, okay?"

"Kay!" Mitsukuni hugged her happily around the waist.

"KYAAAA!!" The girls squealed in delight at such a lovely scene. But as soon as the tall senior came to them, he kissed her lips. "SO CUTE!!" Some of the more excited girls were started to receive nosebleeds as they watched the scene go by them.

"A rather interesting threesome." Kyouya stated.  
"The threesome was our job!" The twins called out.  
Tamaki still sobbed though, "she still doesn't know me."  
Kyouya looked at him, "she was teasing you, Tamaki."  
"Huh?" The Host King looked at him confusedly.  
"She smiled after you went to sulk." He stated.

What the four did not know though, was that Haruhi had heard them as they left.

**D-**

**  
**Satoshi and Mitsukuni made sand castles on a public beach while Yasuchika held Choko in his lap for her to watch. Choko had destroyed two sand castles when helping them make them, so since Yasuchika was only watching, he held her. It was a good idea to get out on Thursday afternoon and leave for Italy; renting a beach house, though it looked like a small mansion to Haruhi, for a few days. Yasuchika was the one who mumbled it out as a sarcastic idea, but Satoshi was the one who threw it all together. Mitsukuni was having a lot of fun with the family, and wondered how Takashi was doing with Haruhi right now.

They knew where the two were, but they did not want to disrupt them.

Takashi was sitting down on the wooden floors of the porch that pointed out into the sunset that would come in a few hours. His arms were protectively wrapped around the girl that was sitting in front of him between his legs to keep her safe. He buried his face against the crook of her neck while giving her some soft butterfly kisses that she liked so much. They have been silent together for quite some time now, but it was something that they were enjoying at least. The giant was just absorbing the moment with her as long as he could, as if this were to be a drifting dreams.

Haruhi nuzzled tiredly against his chest because the sun was so soothing for her that she felt like sleeping. Of course she kept an eye out on the others playing with Choko in the sand, but she did not interrupt their playing. His little butterfly kisses were not helping her stay awake though, and it was still early to even think about sleeping. A thought of Bane passed her mind, and she knew that he was on the sand chasing the seagulls around. After four hours though, her body was getting stiff, so she shifted in his hold, and this had him let go of her.

She looked up at him, "I was just a little stiff from sitting."  
"Do you want to take a walk on the beach?" Takashi asked quietly.  
"Maybe later," her attention went to the others, "I want to make dinner."  
He tried to explained. "The chefs will be the ones to make dinner."  
Haruhi sighed, "rich guys," she got up from the wooden floor to stretch, "fine."  
His eyes looked her body over a little before he was caught, "what?"

The young girl laughed a little and placed her hands behind her back, and stared at the ocean, "I've been wanting to ask you something Takashi, because of therapy."

He looked up at her to show that she had his attention.

Now she became a little uncomfortable, so she brought her arms to the side, and then rubbed one of them, "the psychiatrist said that I might not want to remember you, because you were abusive to me." She turned away so she could think about it a little more, "but I want to know if you want me to remember everything or not."

"I have hurt you." Takashi stated, not wanting her to ponder anymore on it. "I've hit you, strangled you, and even thrown you to the ground with force." There, he did it.  
"I don't understand though…" the girl looked to the ocean again, "even so, why?"  
"Fear… jealousy… lack of concentration," his head dipped down quietly.  
She couldn't help but laugh a little, "jealous?"  
"Hn." But he didn't want to explain.  
"That doesn't answer me though."

Takashi knew that he didn't answer her, but he was nervous to answer. "I don't know though." He stood up and looked at her, "whatever you want, I'm happy with."

"That doesn't tell me what you want." She frowned and looked at him, "should I bother to keep trying to remember? Should I just give up and be happy as I am?"

He knew she was going to break, so he quickly brought her into his arms so that he could hold her for comfort. Her face buried into his chest while trying to resist the urge to cry, but it was getting harder to hold back. Takashi held her a little more tightly so she would know that he was there for her—that nothing would change that. The girl cringed when hearing a helicopter roaring over the beach, so she looked up to see where it was going. Both of them looked up, only to frown when seeing that it was the Host Club rushing to them to give them a big greeting.

Haruhi wanted to sigh, but looked up at Takashi, "should we go greet them?"  
"Hn." He looked like he wanted to disapprove of the idea though.  
"What, you want to go hide instead?" The young woman asked curiously.  
It was a tempting thought, so he smirked lightly as he replied, "no."

"HAAAARUUUUHIIII!!" Tamaki came calling out.

**D-**

"So you thought it would be alright if you just dropped right in?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow as the others explained their visit. "Rich bastards are so rude."  
"Wah! Such foul language!!" Tamaki sobbed pathetically.  
Hikaru looked at Haruhi, "so you want us to go back to Japan?"  
"That was a little obvious." Kaoru pointed out lightly.

"It's not that." Haruhi stated. "It's just that there's only five large bedrooms here, and we're not exactly near any hotels. I'm sure you guys are just as tired as us."

Kyouya stifled a chuckle, "with their energy? It's unlikely."  
"Do you guys want to stay with us?" Mitsukuni asked out.  
"Though it'll mean we'll have to share rooms." Satoshi added.  
"How about we ask sister what she wants?" Yasuchika retorted.

They all looked at her, "what? Why do I have to choose?"

"Because it's your get away!" Mitsukuni smiled.  
"Hardly, this is more chaos than at home." She replied.  
"Haruhi," Takashi spoke, so she looked at her, "what do you want?"  
Her face saddened with a frown to match, and she sighed, "I don't mind them."  
His head nodded in agreement, but knew she was sad, "come on."  
"What? But-" she was picked up and guided out of the room to be talked to.

"What's wrong?" Takashi asked.  
She looked at him in amazement of how private he wanted the question to be and retorted surprisedly, "you picked me up and put me in a room to ask that?!"  
"What's wrong Haruhi?" He asked again, this time added her name.

Her attention went else where, "those guys have acted different for a while, you too." She crossed her arms and looked at him, "it's like everything needs my permission first, even for a little thing like… I don't know… I can't even think anymore."

Takashi saw that she was getting frustrated, but he could only understand that much though, so he replied. "I want you happy." He paused. "I don't want you hurt."  
"How is having me answer everything going to hurt me?" She rubbed one of her temples in annoyance. "No matter what I decide, you agree no matter what."  
"I'm being supportive." He replied quietly as he pondered on why that was such a horrible thing judging by her tone of voice. He saw her sigh again, "what is it?"  
"Nothing." Haruhi lied and opened the door. "I'm going to bed early, can I take Cho-chan with me tonight?" After he nodded, she left the door open for him to come out.

Everything was just fine before the Host Club came on them.

Or… was it?

**D-**

**Author Note:** Don't know… just woke up.

**Next Update**: Hopefully it won't take twenty days again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note:** Er… sorry? We got a new computer for me for graduating High School and I've been playing Sims2 on it and been doing some new Inuyasha stories on it too. Today I had to catch my fifth rattlesnake and I was dead tired after that, and since I'm on THIS computer, I thought I'd drop a line for you all. Forgive me?

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Silent Attraction**

**

* * *

**

**- Previously -**

"It's not that." Haruhi stated. "It's just that there's only five large bedrooms here, and we're not exactly near any hotels. I'm sure you guys are just as tired as us."

Kyouya stifled a chuckle, "with their energy? It's unlikely."  
"Do you guys want to stay with us?" Mitsukuni asked out.  
"Though it'll mean we'll have to share rooms." Satoshi added.  
"How about we ask sister what she wants?" Yasuchika retorted.

They all looked at her, "what? Why do I have to choose?"

"Because it's your get away!" Mitsukuni smiled.  
"Hardly, this is more chaos than at home." She replied.  
"Haruhi," Takashi spoke, so she looked at her, "what do you want?"  
Her face saddened with a frown to match, and she sighed, "I don't mind them."  
His head nodded in agreement, but knew she was sad, "come on."  
"What? But-" she was picked up and guided out of the room to be talked to.

"What's wrong?" Takashi asked.  
She looked at him in amazement of how private he wanted the question to be and retorted surprisedly, "you picked me up and put me in a room to ask that?!"  
"What's wrong Haruhi?" He asked again, this time added her name.

Her attention went else where, "those guys have acted different for a while, you too." She crossed her arms and looked at him, "it's like everything needs my permission first, even for a little thing like… I don't know… I can't even think anymore."

Takashi saw that she was getting frustrated, but he could only understand that much though, so he replied. "I want you happy." He paused. "I don't want you hurt."  
"How is having me answer everything going to hurt me?" She rubbed one of her temples in annoyance. "No matter what I decide, you agree no matter what."  
"I'm being supportive." He replied quietly as he pondered on why that was such a horrible thing judging by her tone of voice. He saw her sigh again, "what is it?"  
"Nothing." Haruhi lied and opened the door. "I'm going to bed early, can I take Cho-chan with me tonight?" After he nodded, she left the door open for him to come out.

Everything was just fine before the Host Club came on them.

Or… was it?

**- Now -**

**

* * *

**

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a bed together in the first room at the beach house since Haruhi had said they could stay. Mitsukuni and Yasuchika shared a bed together in the second room at the beach house because the twins had taken one of theirs. Kyouya did not share the third room at the beach house with anyone because he did not want to deal with Tamaki. Takashi and Satoshi shared a bed together in the fourth room at the beach house since Kyouya stole one of theirs. Haruhi and Choko shared the fifth room at the beach because they were mother and daughter, and the only girls there for that matter. But Tamaki on the other hand did not sleep in a bed in a room, instead, he had to settle with a nice comfy couch in the family room.

Soft stepping managed to stir the Host King awake from his dreamland, and he tried to look around. A fuzzy figure of someone sliding open a glass door to the patio made him curious, so he got up to find out. He was so tired that he did not remember that he was in his blue boxer shorts, but it was not like Haruhi would be up to see. Passing through the door curtains and outside, he saw the young woman leaning against the wooden railing to look at the ocean. Her attention shifted to the side to show that she knew he was there, and then continued to look to the open water.

"What are you doing up so early?" Tamaki rubbed his eyes.  
"How about what are you doing?" She replied curiously.  
His hand came up to scratch his head, "I don't know."  
"You're so stupid." Haruhi laughed quietly.  
"No I'm not!" He whined out loud.

Her body turned towards him and lean back against the railing, "I was playing."  
"What?" The Host King looked at her in surprise as to what she just said.  
Haruhi shook her head, "go inside and get dressed senpai. You'll get sick."  
He went from surprised, to completely puzzled, "is that mommy talking?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "hey, you're the one in your underwear, not me."

His entire body froze when she said this, and slowly felt the drafting on his skin, causing his face to turn a bright red. He did not know what to do; panic like an idiot and run inside, stay and ask her to go elsewhere, what? Haruhi came walking to him and his face was becoming redder with each step she made towards him. Her warm hands went to one of his arms and turned him around, then she lightly pushed him into the beach house. Once realizing that she was not really going to lecture him on how rude he was, he watched as she closed the sliding door.

"Aren't you mad?" He blurted out by accident, causing her to look at him.  
"About what?" Haruhi waited for an answer, but none came, "go get dressed."  
"T-that's what I mean." The Host King blushed, "you're not mad that I'm bare?"  
One of her eyebrows had raised with amusement, "I've seen Takashi_**naked**_ I don't know how many times, and I've seen you in your underwear before, remember?"  
Tamaki frowned, "the twins tricked that time though, I did this on my own."

"Told you that you're stupid." Haruhi smiled and left the room.  
"I am not!" Tamaki whined and quickly got dressed before she came back.  
"Yes you are." She called out from the hallway.  
"Humph!" He then realized something and turned to look in her direction.

Did she remember him?

**

* * *

**

"Takashi, Satoshi," Haruhi called out, "get up, it's passed sunrise."  
"…" Takashi just nuzzled into his pillow in deep sleep.  
Satoshi groaned as he nuzzled into his pillow, "I don't want to."  
Her eyes rolled, "I can't believe you two are that stubborn."

She went to the Haninozuka room after knocking.

"Mitsukuni, Yasuchika, it's time to get up."  
Yasuchika was the first to stir, "okay."  
Haruhi sighed, "Mitsukuni, wake up."  
"I'm up," the senior mumbled in his sleep.  
Her eyes rolled, "I guess I won't buy cake later."  
He jumped awake, "I'M UP!"

Haruhi smiled and left the room to wake the twins, again after knocking.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, get up, it's late." Haruhi called out.  
Kaoru jumped awake in surprise, "H-Haruhi."  
"Hmm?" She looked curious, "did I startle you?"  
He scratched his head sheepishly, "a little actually."  
"Are you going to wake Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm awake." Hikaru answered, hiding a blush.  
She looked at him, "oh, sorry, I didn't know."  
Kaoru grinned, "he's naked under the covers."  
"Kaoru! So mean!" Hikaru whined.  
Haruhi rolled her eyes, "all of you seem to be that way."  
Kaoru looked at her confusedly, "what does that mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," she swayed it off, "get up though."

With that said, she went to the room Kyouya occupied and knocked.

"Senpai," Haruhi called as she opened the door, "are you going to sleep in?"  
The Shadow King stirred when she opened the door, "what do you want?"  
She closed the door behind her, "it's getting late in the morning."  
"Shouldn't you be getting a butler for the wake up calls?" He growled.  
"Then there would be no humor in waking you up." Haruhi replied.

Kyouya smirked and sat up to look at her, "the more this continues, it will hurt him."

Haruhi turned her attention to the ground, not able to stand Kyouya when he would do this to her. She knew that, in truth, he was really trying to help her, though it was hard for anyone to see that. Despite doing all that he could do with his power as an Ohtori child, there was only so little he could do for her. Kyouya left the bed and began changing as Haruhi sat on the bed, thinking of the words that he had told her. He finished after a few minutes, then walked over to the side of the bed where she sat, and she still had no courage to look at him.

"If you won't tell your daughter's father, then I will." Kyouya stated.  
"No," she paused quietly to think, "it's just more complicated now senpai."  
His hand reached for his glasses, "there's nothing complicating about the truth."  
"Takashi is happy now, so if that's what he needs to feel satisfied, then I'm okay."  
"That doesn't mean that he will be." He sighed. "You're doing what he is."

"How can you possibly try to understand how deep things are? We've been going in circles with everything, and then I suddenly snap into amnesia which makes Takashi so depressed." Haruhi tried to calm down by rubbing her face. "Even he couldn't-"

"He told you the truth." Kyouya said sternly. "Now whether you want to be up front with him at the same level, my only advice would be to talk to him, and tell _**him**_ the truth." He then added on a quieter note. "Things might not work, but who knows."

Haruhi sighed, "you're right, I'm sorry."

As she came to the door, she opened it, only to see the tall senior standing there.

"T-Takashi, what are you doing?" Haruhi stuttered. "I-I thought you were asleep."  
"Mitsukuni woke us up after you left." He admitted, then looked at Kyouya.  
The Shadow King then called out, "I'll leave you two alone-"  
"No." Takashi stated; looking back and forth between them.

"Takashi, what's wrong?" Haruhi saw that he looked suspicious.  
"What's going on here?" The tall one questioned quietly.  
"I came to wake him up, we were just talking." She replied.  
His attention went to Kyouya, then at her, "you left when he changed?"  
"Ah, I see where this is going." Kyouya spoke out.

So did Haruhi who now seemed stunned, "wait, you think I have a relationship with him?!" She almost laughed, but Takashi wasn't so happy. Haruhi sighed, "Takashi…"

He turned away and walked off.

"Takashi!" Haruhi called out.  
He did not answer her, "…"  
Kyouya sighed, "interesting."  
"Shut up." She ran after him.  
He shrugged, "with pleasure."

**

* * *

**

**  
**"Takashi!" Haruhi called out to him for the twentieth time as he continued to just walk away from her, already on the morning beach. "Will you just listen to me? It's not what you think!" She came to his side and touched his arm, "Takashi, listen-" he jerked her away, and she got angry. "Why are you trying to run away from me?!"

He stopped in place because of her aggression.

"I'm trying to tell you something but you're just afraid that it would hurt more, that's how it's been ever since I had lost my memory." Her fists tightened. "Kyouya-senpai has been trying to help me little by little because I've been going to his clinic."

"Why were you in there when he was changing?" Takashi asked.

"We were talking, and just because he was changing doesn't mean I was watching him in the process of it." Haruhi replied. "He's the only one I can talk to about this."  
He finally turned around to look at her, "what?" Stunned to see tears.  
The young woman bit her bottom lip and rubbed her arm, "I gained the rest of my memory about three days ago. On Monday I fell and hit my head against the wall."  
"Are you o-" her hand raised at him as he tried to come close.

"Just wait, please." Haruhi asked before she continued. "It was _my_ fault that I wasn't paying attention, and from what I know, I was out of it for a few hours and woke up with a headache." She looked to the ground in thought, "when I woke up Tuesday morning from sleeping, it's like everything flooded back to me all at once, and I was completely lost in thought." The young woman looked at him, "I remember it all."

Takashi just stared at her in confusion.

"I was happy that I remembered everything, even the bad things, but I noticed that something was different with you because of me, so I tried to adjust things so that you can notice little by little that I remembered." Her hands went into her pockets. "Satoshi then came up with the idea to go to Italy, so I thought it would be a good get away, but then the others came," tears started to fall down her cheek, "I was going to tell you yesterday but the others decided that they wanted to come and-"

He pulled her into a hug to stop her tears; he would not see her cry. "No more."

"Not everything is your fault Takashi," her face buried into his chest, "I had you build in that pain of not knowing where I was, and then I tell you that you had a daughter, I know you were terrified." She paused and then whispered, "it's not your fault."

"I've only hurt you." Takashi stated.  
"No, I've hurt you too." She replied.  
He pulled away, "no you haven't."

"You may have harmed me physically, but I hurt you mentally."

And that was the truth.

Takashi placed his hands on her upper arms and looked at her, "why did you wait?"  
"I wanted to know if you wanted me to remember everything." She stated quietly.  
The senior remembered her asking that yesterday. "But it didn't matter if you-"  
"It _does_ matter Takashi," Haruhi stated, "I can't decide everything myself."  
"You've done fine with what we've asked you." He frowned.

"That doesn't mean I'm okay with it." She frowned. "You ask because you're afraid that I'll get hurt, and relationships shouldn't be based of the fear of what might happened or being kept secure by doing everything that one wants to do."

He remember this and left go of her, "go back to the beach house, please."  
Haruhi looked at him confusedly, "what's wrong Takashi?"  
"Just…" every time they were together like this, something happened, "go…"  
"Why don't you just come with me?" She asked curiously.  
"You're safer there," safer away from him that is.  
As he turned to walk around, she asked, "where are you going?"

"On a walk, alone." Takashi then silently walked off.

It is just that, whenever things were going good, or even great, something horrible was going to happen, and he was not going to allow it this time. At least he could understand that she was not cheating on him, but now that he was thinking of it, how ridiculous was that? Why in the world would Fujioka Haruhi cheat on him with Ohtori Kyouya—that sounded like something that would come out of a horror movie. More or less he should apologize when he came back, and he would make sure that he would apologize to Kyouya as well.

"Let go of me!!"

Takashi turned around immediately at the voice of Haruhi and did not see her in his sight, so he quickly ran up the sand hill and looked. "Haruhi!" He yelled, looking at his surroundings, and he could not see her, nor could he hear her. "Haruhi!!" His form ran down the hill and went towards a direction by instincts and saw a man.

The man was larger than the normal ones you would see, and he had Haruhi over his shoulder out cold. He quickly ran to stop the man, but the guy saw him too soon and pulled out a gun, so he stopped in place, scowling. There was blood on Haruhi's face; the man must have hit her damn it, and she had just recovered from amnesia. Soon another man came and took Haruhi from the guy and placed her in the car, causing Takashi to growl lowly. Putting his hand into his sleeve, the man brought out a letter and flung it at Takashi before getting into the car and driving off immediately. It was obviously that Takashi would not catch him with bare feet, so he just picked up the letter and cursed at it because it was in Italian. Takashi turned around and ran to the beach house and slammed the sliding door open while giving a deadly glare.

"Papa!" Choko reached to him though she was playing with her uncle.  
Mitsukuni looked at him curiously, "…where's Haru-chan?"  
Takashi's fist tightened angrily, but handed him the letter, "what does it say?"

He took the letter and read it out loud, though he wasn't great at Italian just yet, "we have been watching you guys for a day and could not help but notice that you seem like rich people. We…" Mitsukuni paused to read more of it, "take the girl… you have her back when we get money…"

"A ransom?" Kyouya crossed his arms, "how distasteful."  
"You just let them take her?" Hikaru asked confusedly.  
"They had guns on me." Takashi stated.  
"Did you see the license plate of the car?"  
"DPF 8813," he replied, "Haruhi's bleeding."

"Papa." Choko called out and everyone looked at him. "Where's Mama?"

"We'll deal with the ransom," Kyouya stated, "you should stay with your daughter."  
"Kyouya," Takashi called out, knowing that he should apologize, "I'm sorry."  
He shrugged without a thought and looked to the others, "Kaoru, you and Hikaru will go on foot to see if you can find anything, Tamaki and I will go to the police."  
"What about us?" Yasuchika asked in annoyance, "she's family."  
His eyes mentally rolled, "go on foot to see if you can find anything."

After everyone left, Takashi sat on the ground alone with Bane and Choko.

"It happened again," he whispered.

**

* * *

**

**Author Note:** About the whole kidnapping thing, THIS WAS PLANNED MONTHS AGO AND IS NOT COPYING CHAPTER 63 OR 64 OF THE MANGA! I was angry when that happened.

**Next Update**: Umm… can someone remind me? Well, maybe not, I think all my fans are gone… maybe I should delete the story or something?


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note:** Sorry, been in Yellowstone, had a birthday, blah blah blah.

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Silent Attraction**

**

* * *

**

**- Previously -**

"Let go of me!!!"

Takashi turned around immediately at the voice of Haruhi and did not see her in his sight, so he quickly ran up the sand hill and looked. "Haruhi!" He yelled, looking at his surroundings, and he could not see her, nor could he hear her. "Haruhi!!!" His form ran down the hill and went towards a direction by instincts and saw a man.

The man was larger than the normal ones you would see, and he had Haruhi over his shoulder out cold. He quickly ran to stop the man, but the guy saw him too soon and pulled out a gun, so he stopped in place, scowling. There was blood on Haruhi's face; the man must have hit her damn it, and she had just recovered from amnesia. Soon another man came and took Haruhi from the guy and placed her in the car, causing Takashi to growl lowly. Putting his hand into his sleeve, the man brought out a letter and flung it at Takashi before getting into the car and driving off immediately. It was obviously that Takashi would not catch him with bare feet, so he just picked up the letter and cursed at it because it was in Italian. Takashi turned around and ran to the beach house and slammed the sliding door open while given a deadly glare.

"Papa!" Choko reached to him though she was playing with her uncle.  
Mitsukuni looked at him curiously, "…where's Haru-chan?"  
Takashi's fist tightened angrily, but handed him the letter, "what does it say?"

He took the letter and read it out loud, though he wasn't great at Italian just yet, "we have been watching you guys for a day and could not help but notice that you seem like rich people. We…" Mitsukuni paused to read more of it, "take the girl… you have her back when we get money…"

"A ransom?" Kyouya crossed his arms, "how distasteful."  
"You just let them take her?" Hikaru asked confusedly.  
"They had guns on me." Takashi stated.  
"Did you see the license plate of the car?"  
"DPF 8813," he replied, "Haruhi's bleeding."

"Papa." Choko called out and everyone looked at him. "Where Mama?"

"We'll deal with the ransom," Kyouya stated, "you should stay with your daughter."  
"Kyouya," Takashi called out, knowing that he should apologize, "I'm sorry."  
He shrugged without a thought and looked to the others, "Kaoru, you and Hikaru will go on foot to see if you can find anything, Tamaki and I will go to the police."  
"What about us?" Yasuchika asked in annoyance, "she's family."  
His eyes mentally rolled, "go on foot to see if you can find anything."

After everyone left, Takashi sat on the ground alone with Bane and Choko.

"It happened again," he whispered.

**- Now -**

**

* * *

**"Curiously, are you supposed to be taking cash, check, or credit when my savior comes to get me?" Haruhi asked curiously. "I'm just asking right now to save you the time for when he comes—just to save you _time_ of course."

The oversized man looked at her and spoke the same language, "shut up."  
"Oh, so you _**do**_ speak Japanese, that's good then, my cousin speaks little of Italian."  
"I say 'shut up' girl." His language though wasn't all that great, but it was enough.  
"Why? Are you going to kill me?" She asked curiously. "Being in a rich family, a lot can go wrong if you kill me." She tried to think, "my boyfriend might kill you."  
The man pulled out his gun and glared at her, "I kill you if not 'shut up' now."

Haruhi shrugged and looked behind him, _'Kyouya should've tracked my phone now.'_

Ah, she was stalling to give time for the others to find her was she?

Haruhi was bound to the chair with rope and chains though there was no constriction on her form, so that was a good start. Another good thing was that her phone was on silent so that the others could track it without her getting into trouble. But there was just one little problem; her right cheek was discolored and cut open a bit—the man had hit her with the gun to knock her out earlier. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of a shadow lingering over the distance door and she sighed in relief, so now she had to distract the man… but how could she do _**that**_ without getting killed?

She could try something stupid, "can you untie me? I have to go to the bathroom."  
"No." The man stated, turning his attention towards her in annoyance.  
"Why not? Does it _look_ like I know where I am?" Haruhi glared. "You have me in the _**center**_ of this _**warehouse**_ for crying out loud. It's completely inhumane!"  
"I say 'shut up'!" He pointed the gun at her with his hand on the trigger.  
_'Damn,'_ she thought to herself, "well, what are you waiting for?!"

Angry at her defiance towards him, he pulled the trigger and her head dipped almost instantly after. Mitsukuni and the two younger family members then rushed in and started to beat the crap out of him and the five others that were with him. Tamaki and Kyouya then hurried over to the motionless girl, but they stared at her—they were too late, he shot her. The twins came rushing into the warehouse and ran over to where everyone was now huddled over to and stared at Haruhi.

"She can't be," Hikaru came over and held her upper arms, "Haru—"  
"Ow!" Haruhi hissed viscously. "Don't touch me there, I'm shot you know!"

"AH!!!" Everyone backed up in complete surprise that she was alive.  
"Haruhi! You're okay!" Tamaki beamed happily and hugged her.  
"Ow! I said I was shot senpai!" Haruhi yelled angrily.

"WAH!!! I'M SORRY!!!" He released her instantly.  
"We thought he killed you sis!!!" Satoshi sobbed.

"The bullet grazed my shoulder, the man was drunk." Haruhi stated.  
"What do you think Mori-senpai will say when he hears how reckless you were?"  
Kyouya asked curiously as he came over and removed the ropes and chains.  
"What makes you think he'll say anything to begin with if I return?" She glared.  
"Well, your attitude hasn't seemed to stray off, let's return to the beach house then, her daughter must be quite worried about where she is after all." He began to leave.  
"Suddenly we see eye to eye," Haruhi stood up and winced at her shoulder. "Ow…"  
"Haruhi! I'll carry you!" Tamaki opened his arms to her heroically. "Come Haruhi!"  
"No way," she replied flatly, "I'm just fine, pregnancy was much more painful."

Everyone stared at her.

"Sis," Mitsukuni called out, "do you remember everything?"  
Haruhi looked at him and smiled warmly, "pretty much."  
"Then why can't I hold you?!" Tamaki sobbed pathetically.  
The twins grinned, "because Mori-senpai would be angry!"  
Haruhi looked at them, "no, senpai just isn't as comfortable."  
"I am too comfortable—!" Tamaki then blushed at his words.  
"Can we go now?" She frowned, "I miss Takashi and Choko."  
Before anyone could protest, Mitsukuni beamed, "beach house!"

**

* * *

**

"Takashi."

Takashi turned around when hearing his name and saw as the unmotivated girl clung to him, and he wrapped his arms around her instantly. Thank goodness she was alive and well, he would not have ever forgiven himself otherwise. He held her so closely to his chest that he knew he needed to loosen up, so he went down on his knees and placed his face against her stomach as he held her. Haruhi knew that he was trying to be very apologetic for what all had happened within the few minutes, few hours.

"Takashi, I'm fine." She spoke quietly. "I only have a few wounds."  
When hearing this, he looked up at her at face, "you're hurt…"  
"I'm fine." Haruhi repeated and looked around, "where's Choko."  
"Sleeping," Takashi placed his face against her stomach again.  
The girl smiled weakly at this, "get up, everything's okay now."

He slowly stood up, but he still had that guilty look on his face—as if it was his fault.

Haruhi mentally glared at him, but smiled and gave him her hand in which he took of course, and so she turned around and managed to throw him over her shoulder. All of the others that were not in their family gasped at what she just did, and _**how**_ she just did it too! It was only because, one, she caught him off guard, and two, she had used his weight against him. Takashi groaned lightly at the impact and started to get up until he felt someone on his stomach and knew it was her. Tamaki and the twins screeched at the scene and turned away from the suggestive position while Kyouya decided to stare at the bookshelf not far away. Despite how no one was really putting an eye on the two, they all were going to listen in of course.

"These wounds are _**my**_ fault." Haruhi stated. "_**You**_ had nothing to do with these."  
"If I had went with you as you wanted, you wouldn't have been hurt." He replied.  
"I suggested it, I didn't force you." The girl glared angrily. "Accidents happen even if you don't want them to happen Takashi, and you can't protect me from everything."  
"Then I can't protect you from anything," mumbled the giant, looking away now.

She knew he wanted her to slap him, but she wasn't going to, not yet at least, "look, sometimes you need to be protected Takashi." Haruhi whispered delicately—it was her mother tone. "Mitsukuni, Satoshi, and Yasuchika understand that to protect one means that they will protect them back." Finally she had his attention again. "I want to protect Takashi the _right_ way instead of hiding things, and I want you to pay more attention to family and friends instead of giving attention to me and Choko. Okay?"

Takashi frowned at this and asked, "I'm not good as a lover? A father?"  
"You are," Haruhi kissed his forehead, "but we're not all that's important."  
"But our…" his lips were kissed slowly and he looked at her, still frowning.  
"You and the others go play at the beach while I take a nap with Cho-chan."  
"I don't want to." The giant didn't like her decision. "You just got back."

"You're all going to play on the beach, or we're going home." Haruhi got off Takashi's body and added, "then I'll move to a different country that you wouldn't even think about going to, understand?" With that said, the young mother left the room.

"WAH—!" Tamaki's mouth was then covered by the twins.  
"Tono!" They whispered loudly in unison as usually.  
Hikaru started though, "Cho-chan is asleep you know."  
"And Mama Haruhi is going to take a nap." Kaoru added.  
"B-B-But she threatened to move," Tamaki sobbed.

"She won't." Takashi stated as he got up from the floor, rubbing his head.  
Satoshi grinned at this and remarked, "sis threw you too hard, huh?"  
"Using his weight against him? Of course she did." Yasuchika snorted.  
"Let's go, let's go!" Mitsukuni cheered. "Sis says to play at the beach!"  
"H-Hunny-senpai…" The twins twitched after just telling Tamaki to be quiet.

"Well, if it's alright with Mori-senpai, I think I'll take a look at her gunshot wound before joining all of you outside." Kyouya spoke casually, looking at the small puddles of blood on Takashi's shirt where Haruhi leaned over him.

"Gunshot wound?" Takashi followed the gaze on his shirt and turned around to go follow Haruhi, but stopped when remembering her words.  
"She distracted the men that were watching her, and she provoked him to shoot. But only because he was drunk did he not shoot her properly."  
"Kyouya!" Tamaki scowled, "don't tell him things that will get him upset!"  
"Go check the wound," Takashi finally answered, "we'll be out on the beach."  
"Very well," Kyouya shrugged and went to go find the girl.

After they were all gone, Kyouya knocked on her door before entering and saw that she just placed on a tank top. Her attention went to him with a scowl and thought about using his quote that he used on Tamaki so long ago when Tamaki interrupted them. Bane was up on Haruhi's bed growling lowly at Kyouya with the little girl that was sound asleep next to him. Used to the growling threats already, Kyouya came in and closed the door behind him as a very good habit.

"Let's take a look at those wounds of yours." Kyouya declared.  
"No thank you, I just patched them up." She retorted quietly.  
He sighed at this, "Mori-senpai said that I could look at them."  
Haruhi was getting annoyed, "I cleaned and bandaged them already."

"Are you angry because he thought you were cheating on him with me, or because you know that I told him of your stupid idea to get shot?" Kyouya scowled at her as she turned away from him. "You're not invincible Haruhi, you may have cheated death not only once, but twice since the birth of your daughter, so stop playing with your life."

"I think I already made enough screw ups for a lifetime, thank you." Haruhi sat at the edge of her bed, shifting the strap away from her patched shoulder. "Hurry up."

Kyouya nearly snorted at her but held back and came to peel of the bandage to look.

**

* * *

**

"Yay! Sand crab!" Mitsukuni cheered; finding so many within the two hours.

Everyone had been out on the beach for about five hours including Kyouya who had joined shortly after checking on the young mother. Takashi refrained from asking if Haruhi was okay because he knew she was fine, and if she was not, then he would have told him. It seemed that everyone was having a great time, so he had no real excuse to go investigate on the girl and his daughter, and with Bane with them—their fine. Just then, there was a loud bark which caused them all to look towards the beach house which made the guys worried, but saw Bane and Choko. The little girl was riding on the back of the large dog, and so they calmed down when seeing that nothing was wrong. But they then stared in awe when seeing the young woman that just walked out of the beach house, but they were surprised at what she had on.

Haruhi had on an ebony hooded sweater where the sleeves went to her elbows and the bottom went just above her naval which was a little uncomfortable for her. For lower attire, she wore matching boy short swimming bottoms that looked like short shorts to them. It made it obvious that it was her swimming outfit, but it was equally obvious that she had no intention of going swimming any time soon unless she took off the top, but who knew if she even had anything beneath it? Takashi watched as she came over to them as she tucked her hands into the pocket of her hooded; it seemed that they just couldn't stop looking at her for some reason, and she sighed.

"If my outfit is that annoying to look at, I'll go change." Haruhi turned around.  
"NO!!!" Tamaki and the twins cried out along with Satoshi and Mitsukuni.  
"Mama's embarrassed!" Choko called out on Bane's back as she giggled and laughed.  
"Seeing that you managed to change on your own, it must mean your wounds are as good as new." Kyouya commented lightly on the matter.  
"Yes, thank you very much—ah!" Haruhi was picked up in two arms, "Takashi!"  
"Hmm?" The giant asked curiously as he walked to the ocean waves.  
"Yay! Go Papa!" Choko cheered happily as they headed to the water.

Once Takashi was waist deep in, he literally dropped Haruhi in the water and she just yelled at him hysterically. For that, she tripped him through the water and stole his trunks as she scurried out of the ocean, leaving the naked teen behind. Everyone had no clue what just happened right now, but watched as the guy snuck up behind her and reeled her back into the water and stole his trunks back. Choko watched the two curiously, wanting to join them, and so she started to walk over towards the waves.

Takashi saw her and went over to pick the little one up and placed her on one of his shoulders as he returned to Haruhi. The mother smiled at the two and decided for herself that she had a little too much fun and scurried back to land. She frowned at how her hooded sweater was soaked now because of a certain tall figure, and took it off to reveal a red ruched bandeau. Kyouya looked to the twins and Tamaki, musing at how they were getting bloody noses when she took the sweater off. She noticed this as well and rolled her eyes before stealing Takashi's shirt that he had placed on the sand before they played in the water, and everyone looked at her blankly now.

"What? I've worn his shirts before." Haruhi stated as she wiped off the bits of sand.  
"I bet." Tamaki huffed; unhappy that he couldn't see her skin anymore.  
"That's a little of talk for someone walking around in their underwear this morning."  
His jaw dropped and hurriedly retorted, "that was an **accident**, and you know it!"

She did not reply to the embarrassed Host King as she laid down on Takashi's towel while watching the tall man with the girl hovered over the water, kicking at it. It was kind of a shame that things did not go as well as she had hoped for after Takashi knew the truth, but things were at least getting better. An interesting thought then occurred to her and looked to her daughter's uncle who was still building castles.

"Kyouya," Haruhi turned to look at the teen looking over his notes, "what is the Host Club doing for winter?" She grabbed Takashi's water and had a sip. "I had an idea."  
"We might be booked," Kyouya worried about her 'ideas' most of the time, "but nevertheless, what is this idea of yours? Seeing how the Host Club is gathered."  
Takashi had come out of the water and laid behind Haruhi with arms wrapped around her after setting Choko down on the towel, he wanted to be with both, "…"  
"I was thinking that the Host Club could go to America and rent a cabin, I've seen nice pictures of them." Haruhi smirked, "but I guess _rich_ guys don't have taste for it."  
"Oh, a cabin!" The twins beamed with interest. "Is that a commoner thing when they actually have enough money to go somewhere out of the country?! AMAZING!"  
"Well I wouldn't know about that…" she scowled lightly in annoyance. "But I thought it would be nice to do something with the entire Host Club—then again…"  
"Wah! You can't offer an idea and take it back! You're so mean mommy!" Tamaki sobbed as he scurried about like a little baby. "What's the problem this time?!"

"It's just that some cabins is just one room sometimes," she saw how she gathered all of their attention. "I know Takashi isn't worried about sleeping in the same room as me, but Hikaru nearly had a fit last time and Kaoru didn't want to, and then-"

"I don't want to go." Takashi stated quietly.  
Haruhi looked at him surprised, "what? Why?"  
"I don't want to leave Choko alone." He answered.  
"She could come with us, Bane too." She replied.

"Hmm…" the tall one still wasn't so sure.  
"Me go, me go!" Choko cheered happily.  
"See? She wants to go too." Haruhi smiled.  
Takashi closed his eyes; not wanting to. "…"  
"Please _Papa_?" She hoped this would coax him.  
He turned away with light reddened cheeks. "Fine."

The twins and Tamaki panicked. "DID MORI-SENPAI JUST BLUSH?!"

**

* * *

**

**Author Note:** Wah. ):

**Next Update**: Umm… I don't know… this story kinda died…


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note:** Wow, some of you people are sad. Since it's obvious who _**doesn't**_ read the manga, I'll tell you that I'm copying how Bisco Hatori does the series, which is that they stay in the same freaking grades and such. Why? I don't know, but it makes it easier. Besides, in the manga, did you ever notice they celebrated Halloween twice or something? It's just that I need Choko to grow up a little.

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**Silent Attraction**

**

* * *

**

**- Previously -**

"What? I've worn his shirts before." Haruhi stated as she wiped off the bits of sand.  
"I bet." Tamaki huffed; unhappy that he couldn't see her skin anymore.  
"That's a little of talk for someone walking around in their underwear this morning."  
His jaw dropped and hurriedly retorted, "that was an **accident**, and you know it!"

She did not reply to the embarrassed Host King as she laid down on Takashi's towel while watching the tall man with the girl hovered over the water, kicking at it. It was kind of a shame that things did not go as well as she had hoped for after Takashi knew the truth, but things were at least getting better. An interesting thought then occurred to her and looked to her daughter's uncle who was still building castles.

"Kyouya," Haruhi turned to look at the teen looking over his notes, "what is the Host Club doing for winter?" She grabbed Takashi's water and had a sip. "I had an idea."  
"We might be booked," Kyouya worried about her 'ideas' most of the time, "but nevertheless, what is this idea of yours? Seeing how the Host Club is gathered."  
Takashi had come out of the water and laid behind Haruhi with arms wrapped around her after setting Choko down on the towel, he wanted to be with both, "…"  
"I was thinking that the Host Club could go to America and rent a cabin, I've seen nice pictures of them." Haruhi smirked, "but I guess _rich_ guys don't have taste for it."  
"Oh, a cabin!" The twins beamed with interest. "Is that a commoner thing when they actually have enough money to go somewhere out of the country?! AMAZING!"  
"Well I wouldn't know about that…" she scowled lightly in annoyance. "But I thought it would be nice to do something with the entire Host Club—then again…"  
"Wah! You can't offer an idea and take it back! You're so mean mommy!" Tamaki sobbed as he scurried about like a little baby. "What's the problem this time?!"

"It's just that some cabins is just one room sometimes," she saw how she gathered all of their attention. "I know Takashi isn't worried about sleeping in the same room as me, but Hikaru nearly had a fit last time and Kaoru didn't want to, and then-"

"I don't want to go." Takashi stated quietly.  
Haruhi looked at him surprised, "what? Why?"  
"I don't want to leave Choko alone." He answered.  
"She could come with us, Bane too." She replied.

"Hmm…" the tall one still wasn't so sure.  
"Me go, me go!" Choko cheered happily.  
"See? She wants to go too." Haruhi smiled.  
Takashi closed his eyes; not wanting to. "…"  
"Please _Papa_?" She hoped this would coax him.  
He turned away with light reddened cheeks. "Fine."

The twins and Tamaki panicked. "DID MORI-SENPAI JUST BLUSH?!"

**- Now -**

**

* * *

**

It turned out that Kyouya could not find an opening for the Host Club Princess since they were actually _very_ busy, so she did not really complain about it. But because it was her that said it, Takashi had booked them a trip to Canada where he rented a cabin that had two king size beds, a bathroom, and a very small kitchen. It was as common as he could find, so he hoped that she would be pleased with it—especially when Mitsukuni and their younger brothers were coming along. He made sure that everything was set up for their arrival in an hour when the plane they are on would land, all of their belongings were there, and Choko's things were set up. Haruhi did not ask where they were going because she had fallen asleep with Mitsukuni as she usually did, and it gave the younger siblings a chance to play with the little one. Takashi just watched everyone as he tried to see what he really had in front of him.

His future.

Was it not just a few months ago where he was terrified when he had heard that he had a one year-old daughter with Haruhi? But the thought of losing Haruhi all over again was so painful that he had to cope with it in order to keep her in the same city and country as him. Then she managed to lose her memory and gain it back a few months later, only to be kidnapped and shot on the shoulder. Thoughts continued to swarm his mind to see how things would be like when they were older, seeing how he had already broke the tradition of waiting until his small cousin to have a child. It was not like he should train his daughter any kendo or martial arts, unless it was something that Haruhi would agree on. Perhaps now was not the best time to think about it when it was only her second birthday tomorrow; he should wait till she was around at _least_ five years-old or so, but who knew.

_We are now landing._

Haruhi stirred at the announcement and stretched tiredly before gazing around her to see that she was on a familiar private plane. Hearing her waking up had Choko leave her uncle and cousin to come over and climb up on her lap; waking Mitsukuni in the process of things. Choko pointed at the door of the plane and told her that the plane was talking to them, say that it was landing and that she did not understand what she meant. Her mother wanted to wake up a little more before having to play with her at the moment, but her father was the one who spoke in order to save Haruhi.

"Choko, we're flying." Takashi stated, and his daughters eyes went wide.  
"We're flying?!" Choko tugged at her mother's shirt. "Mama, Mama, we're flying?!"  
"Mhmm," Haruhi rubbed her eyes and set her down, "ask Papa to show you the sky."  
The little one scurried across the plane, "Papa, Papa, Papa! Show me the sky!"

He did not know _how_ to show her the sky and looked at Haruhi who mouthed out the word 'window' to him, so he hoisted her in his arms, lifted the shutter, and revealed blue skies next to them. All of this excited her as she scurried out of his arms and ran across the plane and tugged at her mother's shirt again as she pointed at the window that showed her the sky. Takashi wondered why she was so energetic seven months ago when they went to the beach with everyone else, back then she was a little more mellow, but now she was something else. It was true that he only spent weekends at her apartment so that he could spend some alone time with the Fujioka family along with Choko, and the weekdays were more school and Morinozuka family time. True as that may be though, he would spend the night on the weekend—in a separate futon than Haruhi—and play his role as a father as much as he could while he was there so he can be with them. There had not been any plans about her going to the Morinozuka estate any time soon, Choko had lived there for only a month or so under the condition of Haruhi not able to remember anything.

As the plane began to jump a little as it started to land, Choko panicked and jerked on her mother's sleeve. "Mama, Mama, are we falling?!" She climbed up Haruhi's lap.  
"No, we're done flying." Haruhi sighed and looked at her. "Do need to go potty?"  
The little one thought about it for a while, her mind was eventually made up, "yes!"  
"Alright then," she set the girl down and got up as well, "it's back here Cho-chan, hurry up so others can use it." Haruhi sounded so tired as she tugged Choko inside.

Mitsukuni looked towards Takashi curiously, "is she okay?"  
"…" Takashi wanted to know the answer to this as well.  
"Yeah, she's really out of it." Satoshi frowned at the tall one.  
Yasuchika rolled his eyes. "She said it was about Choko."  
"Eh?! Something's wrong with Cho-chan?!" Mitsukuni panicked.  
"I don't know, I don't remember everything." He grumbled in reply.

"Nothing's wrong, will you all calm down?" Haruhi frowned in annoyance at them as she nudged the happy little girl out of the bathroom after the plane fully landed.

Takashi rose from his seat and checked her forehead to make sure that she did not have some sort of fever, which made her huff before putting his hand down. It was his turn to frown at her coldness to him for worrying, but she assured him that she was fine by giving him a small hug. When the pilot said that they had landed and that their transportation was there to pick them up, causing Haruhi to look at Takashi suspiciously. He instantly knew what she was thinking as she turned towards the door that led to the cockpit, but he hoisted her over his shoulder as if she were prey.

"T-Takashi, put me down!" Haruhi demanded, now wide awake. "Where are we?!"  
"It's a surprise," the giant replied as he looked at his little brother. "Take Choko."  
"You got it!" Satoshi even have him a thumbs up to prove that he was ready for it.  
Yasuchika sighed at this and decided to announce, "do you think it's wise to do that?"  
"Huh, what do you mean Chika-chan?" Mitsukuni asked curiously as the door opened.

"Never mind." He sighed and left the plane with the others to follow.

**

* * *

**

"You actually… rented a cabin…" Haruhi stared at the snow covered cabin blankly.  
"Is that bad?" Mitsukuni frowned. "It was all Takashi's idea to keep it a secret!"  
"Yeah! I wanted to tell you as soon as we knew we were going!" Satoshi cheered.  
Yasuchika rolled his eyes, "passing the blame is something that only you two know."

"Is that alright?" Takashi asked the mother of his child. "I wanted to surprise you."

She placed a hand over her mouth and began giggling at the whole thing as she had started to walk forth before turning around to look at the three confused males while Satoshi still held Choko. "I was wondering why you were all being so secretive, but I thought that this was going to be some tournament or something—I didn't expect all of this though." Haruhi calmed her giggles and placed her hands behind her back. "I guess I have lots of plans to cancel then since will be here for the weekend, huh?"

"You had plans?!" Satoshi gaped. "We didn't think about that!"  
"That's because I could only talk to Hikaru and Kaoru about it." She replied.  
"Sis was planning something and not telling us?" Mitsukuni became teary eyed now.  
Her hands waved. "It's fine, everything can be sorted out with a quick phone call."  
"So," Takashi started before anyone could reply to her, "you're happy we're here?"  
"I happy! I happy!" Choko cheered, squirming from Satoshi's hold. "Mama, I happy!"

"Yeah," Haruhi smiled warmly at Takashi and the others, "I'm happy we're here."

"Gah!" Satoshi lost his hold on the slippery little child who ran to her mother.  
"Mama, Mama, let's play! Let's play!" Choko called happily as she reached her.  
Haruhi picked her up in the air and spun her around, "what do you want to play?"  
"Um…" She tried to think about it as she looked around, "I don't know! Let's play!"

"…that's not very helpful." Yasuchika sighed.

Haruhi asked which one of them had the key to the cabin so that they all could go inside before they froze to death outside, and she was able to see the cabin inside. Everything was nicely decorated nicely and Choko's play pen was set up as well as the rest of the things, but at least their clothes seemed to stay in the luggage. As Satoshi and Mitsukuni played with the little relative of theirs, Yasuchika was flipping through the television channels boredly, and Takashi laid on one of the king sized beds with Haruhi who was trying to get a hold of the twins.

"Oh, Kaoru," she sat up when they answered, "are you guys busy?" Kaoru said that they were free at the moment and asked if she and the baby were fine. "We're okay, _Takashi_ decided a suddenly family trip out of the country, so… about this weekend?"  
The twin laughed and asked if she wanted to cancel and push it to next weekend for her. "Yeah, that would be great, and I would love to be there to prepare if it's okay." Kaoru immediately declined and told her to leave it to the little devils to do the work.

Haruhi laughed agreeably, "fine, but let's keep it a _secret_ now, okay?" They hung up.

Takashi frowned at her, "what's the big secret?"  
"But if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." She smiled.  
His arm wrapped around her and pulled her down, "tell me."  
"Nope, I'm not telling you," Haruhi defiantly turned away from him.  
He growled and pulled her against him, "Haruhi, please tell me?"  
Her cheeks flushed and slipped out of her grasp, "that's cheating."

Satoshi accidentally sputtered out a laugh at the two who have been flirting for the past few minutes, and once they looked at him, he turned away and looked at Choko. Haruhi caught that and got up to head towards the door so that she could put on her pair of boots that were placed at the door and told Takashi to accompany her on a walk. Takashi would never turn her down for something like that, and so he got up on his feet and strapped on some boots to follow her on the walk that she wanted to go on. Choko asked if she could come, but Haruhi said that she should play with her uncle and cousins or else they might feel lonely, causing the little one to gasp. The two then went on their walk and saw that the chauffeur had left after they went in the cabin, which was just fine, and they continued to go on their walk.

"Are you happy?" Takashi asked quietly, wanting to make sure she was fine.  
She looked up at him with her big brown orbs, "why, do I look like I'm not happy?"  
That was not what he had meant, "you seem tired more often," he explained.  
"Cho-chan is hitting the terrible twos now, and she takes fewer naps now."  
"Terrible twos?" He asked confusedly, and one of his hands were taken by hers.  
"Her birthday is tomorrow, but she's been running around like crazy." She laughed.

"I'm sorry that you're dealing with that alone during the week." Takashi apologized; not knowing what it felt like for her. "I can have a maid come to your apartment—"

"No, who knows what Bane or my father would do." The girl smiled softly. "It's fine."  
"But I should be doing more for you and our daughter." He frowned sullenly to this.  
Again, her other hand raised to her mouth and lightly giggled. "This is fine Takashi."  
"What am I doing that makes this fine," the giant asked calmly, "_how_ is this fine?"

"You were always worried about something bad happening when something good is happening, and so far, everything has been great." Haruhi thought about it, then had to roll her eyes, "well, maybe a two hour nap, and _then_ it would be great, but still."

He smiled at her and nodded agreeably, then wondered, "now will you tell me?"  
"Tell you what?" Haruhi asked curiously, though, she knew what he meant.  
"What are Hikaru and Kaoru doing?" The giant asked. "What is rescheduled?"  
She tugged his hand so they could keep going, "you kept this a secret from me."  
"I wanted you to be surprised." Takashi stated truthfully, and she half laughed.

"It's just that it's Choko's birthday tomorrow, so I wanted to celebrate with family and friends." Haruhi released his hand and kicked a rock lazily. "After six months from when she was born, I realized that it was the same time you confessed to me."

Their anniversary?

Takashi stopped in place and looked at her, watching her kicking rocks at her feet casually with a smile on her face as if she had no troubles whatsoever. He had not even realize that she had kept track with such trivial things like that, but how could it be 'trivial' when it was the day he willing gave his mind, body, and soul to? His hand reached out and grabbed hers gently to turn her around so that he could look into her beautiful eyes, making him wonder when they had last kissed one another. The tall one brought his other hand to her chin before brushing his fingertips against her soft lips, and then leaned forth to kiss them with his own to have a small taste.

Haruhi blushed lightly once he had pulled away, remembering how he would manage to draw her into a trance if she gave him the chance. She was then embraced into a warm hug that was secure, and so very welcoming; it had her close her eyes in bliss. Her ears perked when hearing laughter from children, so she turned her head against his chest to look at the three children and the parents that they had, and she smiled.

"I want to always be with you." Takashi stated randomly, causing her to look at him.  
She laughed lightly at this and replied, "I wouldn't have any complaints about it."  
"Haruhi," the gentle giant paused; he was serious. "Stay with me after graduation."  
"Well we lasted quite awhile without each other." She tried to joke lazily at this.

"I want us to marry after you leave Ouran Academy." Takashi explained thoroughly. "I want to be with you and Choko, even if my parents may or may not be happy—"

Pulling away when hearing this, she looked at him, "wait… your parents don't know?"  
"…I haven't had the chance to tell them." He replied as he looked away from her.  
"But you brought Choko to the estate when I was having memory issues though."  
"They were on a long business trip." Takashi _knew_ she was concerned. "Haruhi, I—"  
"You mean that your parents don't even know you have a daughter? Or a girlfriend?!"  
His head shook, and then brought a hand up to caress her cheek, "but they'll know."

Haruhi tried to think about it, then calmed down, "of course it would be difficult, being rich and all is what makes things even more complicated in a relationship." She crossed her arms and thought about it. "I've met the Tamaki's father and the twin's parents, but I have no idea what your parents are like, and because we have a child, it will probably be all the more reason that they won't even look—"

"Haruhi, breathe." Takashi tried to calm her. "Even if they disagree, I still want you."  
"I'm sure you could have called them on their trip." She huffed as she crossed arms.  
He frowned even more. "We never know when their in meetings, interrupting is bad."  
"But having a relationship without you parents knowing is worse." Haruhi was _mad_.

"I never thought about telling them," the giant uncrossed her arms to hold her hands in his, "I just wanted to be with you and Mitsukuni, but then you disappeared." He watched as she turned her attention away. "I was… alone." Haruhi looked at him. "It was scary, not knowing where you were, and then you came back with a daughter—no, our daughter," Takashi corrected himself and looked into her eyes for awhile. "I fought my fears to come back to you, and I faced Choko, and I am grateful now."

Haruhi laughed lightly, "yeah… you really _were_ scared back then."

"I'm happy with you now, Haruhi." He stated casually. "We have a family, we have friends, and we have a future one way or the other." His hands brought hers up to his chest and laid them there gently. "I'll tell them about us and Choko—"

"Takashi," Haruhi sighed softly. "You don't have to rush it, I know they'll be upset."  
"I'll still be with you even if they are." He replied sternly, proving he was serious.  
This made her laugh lightly. "I'm a commoner, what makes you think you can?"  
"You gave birth to the next generation of the Morinozuka family." Takashi stated.  
She frowned now and removed her hands from him, "what if they want custody?"  
"Choko isn't their child, she's ours—they have no say in it—" Again, interrupted.  
"They have no say? Their rich—you're rich! Would really go against your family?!"

"Yes." The answer was plain and simple.

Haruhi frowned at this even more then left his grasp and walked on top of a big rock to gaze at the full moon that was in the daylight. "Whatever happens, I hope that we can stay together too—not just us, but the Fujioka family, the Haninozuka family, _and_ of course the Morinozuka family." She placed her hands behind herself. "Maybe, after I've fulfilled my goal of becoming a lawyer," the girl turned to him, "we could be like that family that we saw pass by a few minutes ago, but that'll take a little while."

"I like that thought." Takashi smiled at her suggestion. "Do you want more kids?"  
Her cheeks flushed lightly at this. "It was always better to have a sibling with you."  
"You're cute Haruhi," he loved it when she blushed against her will. "You want five?"  
"Takashi!" Haruhi fumed with embarrassment before hoping off the rock. "Stop that!"

He chuckled lightly, earning a snowball in the face by the female.

_**READ QUESTION BELOW!**_

**

* * *

**

**  
Author Note:** Gasp, Takashi can tease?! Or was he teasing?!

**  
Next Update**: Not until people answer the question below! SERIOUSLY!

**QUESTION:** Should the Morinozuka family accept Haruhi, ending the story there. OR. Should the Morinozuka family decline Haruhi, leading to a Sequel? CHOOSE!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note:** Sorry that it has been taking me a while to get this one up, I just finished it! I've been working on it for the past four or five days, and then there was a blackout for about fifteen hours; it was Hell! However, I didn't mind playing rummy with candle lighting. I kept thinking of Nekozawa Umehito though with every candle that I lit up.

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Silent Attraction

* * *

- Previously –

"Haruhi, breathe." Takashi tried to calm her. "Even if they disagree, I still want you."  
"I'm sure you could have called them on their trip." She huffed as she crossed arms.  
He frowned even more. "We never know when their in meetings, interrupting is bad."  
"But having a relationship without you parents knowing is worse." Haruhi was _mad_.

"I never thought about telling them," the giant uncrossed her arms to hold her hands in his, "I just wanted to be with you and Mitsukuni, but then you disappeared." He watched as she turned her attention away. "I was… alone." Haruhi looked at him. "It was scary, not knowing where you were, and then you came back with a daughter—no, our daughter," Takashi corrected himself and looked into her eyes for awhile. "I fought my fears to come back to you, and I faced Choko, and I am grateful now."

Haruhi laughed lightly, "yeah… you really _were_ scared back then."

"I'm happy with you now, Haruhi." He stated casually. "We have a family, we have friends, and we have a future one way or the other." His hands brought hers up to his chest and laid them there gently. "I'll tell them about us and Choko—"

"Takashi," Haruhi sighed softly. "You don't have to rush it, I know they'll be upset."  
"I'll still be with you even if they are." He replied sternly, proving he was serious.  
This made her laugh lightly. "I'm a commoner, what makes you think you can?"  
"You gave birth to the next generation of the Morinozuka family." Takashi stated.  
She frowned now and removed her hands from him, "what if they want custody?"  
"Choko isn't their child, she's ours—they have no say in it—" Again, interrupted.  
"They have no say? Their rich—you're rich! Would really go against your family?!"

"Yes." The answer was plain and simple.

Haruhi frowned at this even more then left his grasp and walked on top of a big rock to gaze at the full moon that was in the daylight. "Whatever happens, I hope that we can stay together too—not just us, but the Fujioka family, the Haninozuka family, _and_ of course the Morinozuka family." She placed her hands behind herself. "Maybe, after I've fulfilled my goal of becoming a lawyer," the girl turned to him, "we could be like that family that we saw pass by a few minutes ago, but that'll take a little while."

"I like that thought." Takashi smiled at her suggestion. "Do you want more kids?"  
Her cheeks flushed lightly at this. "It was always better to have a sibling with you."  
"You're cute Haruhi," he loved it when she blushed against her will. "You want five?"  
"Takashi!" Haruhi fumed with embarrassment before hoping off the rock. "Stop that!"

He chuckled lightly, earning a snowball in the face by the female.

**- Now –**

* * *

Her legs were so unfortunately slow in the foot deep of pure white snow, and it was already bad enough that she was a slow runner; still, she had to get away from her location as quickly as possible if she was going to survive. She heard rustling of others running around her in a faster pattern, so she had to skid quickly to a stop and began running from where she came from while trying to keep her breathing under control so that she would not be caught by these creatures. The young woman found an opening and hurried to bend down to scoop a handful of snow to get one of the creatures chasing after her; once they were right on her tail, she turned around and threw it at the smaller creature.

"Ah! You got me!" The young one called out, making pained noises as he fell to the ground.  
"Satoshi…" The older one looked at the female, "I will avenge you brother." He chased her.  
"Oh crap," She quickly scurried around a tree to get away from him, but he beat her there.  
His arms nearly grabbed her but she tossed him over her head as a quickly reflex, "your dead."

"Oh, the pain," he looked at her, "it's unbearable, please stop."

Haruhi then laughed and fell on her butt into the snow. "How sarcastic was that?!"  
Takashi tried to think about it, and tried once again for the woman, "um… ow…"  
"So who won?" Satoshi came over with snow all over his face. "Hey, what's so funny?"  
"T-Takashi can't even pretend that he's in pain." Haruhi got up with the boy's help.

Yes, they had a snowball fight, and Fujioka Haruhi won.

They were finally going home tonight, and so Choko and the Haninozuka's were making a snowman before the chauffeur came to pick them up from the snowy getaway cabin and back to civilization in their city of Japan. It actually nice to get _away_ from everything and _**everyone**_ to fool around just for a little while not having to worry about others coming in on them to butt in as they did the last time, no, this was just a nice little family vacation for them. However, because everything was going so perfectly now with Haruhi and Choko in the picture with Morinozuka and Haninozuka heirs, Morinozuka Takashi had to be a little worried about what was in store for them—what would shatter the happiness. It was not a story that could automatically lead to a happy ending no matter how much he could mentally beg for, but with every happy moment he had involving Haruhi, there was always something that would bite him in the butt.

He was worried that his parents would reject her.

"Takashi!" Haruhi called out loudly at the daydreamer.  
He stirred out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Huh?"  
"Are you okay?" Her hand checked his forehead. "Well?"  
"I'm fine," Takashi sat up with a gentle smile towards her.  
Satoshi made himself noticed by cheering. "Smooch!"  
"Okay," Haruhi hugged the boy, "come here Satoshi."

"Ah! No! Not me, not me!" Satoshi cried hysterically as he tried to avoid her kiss on his cheek, but she got him easily and he grumbled on how he _let_ her get away with it; being his 'sister' and all. "Eww, kisses…"  
"Uh-huh, you didn't care for them when I was pregnant." She mused lightly and began to walk off with her hands behind her back. "Well, let's go back now, Mitsukuni and Yasuchika can't occupy Choko long."  
After she was in the distance, Takashi looked at the little brother, "Satoshi," he got up and dusted himself off. "I need to ask you a favor once we get back to the estate in Japan, alright?" He asked too calmly.  
"Sure… um, what is it about? Oh, a surprise party for Choko?!" Satoshi playfully grinned when trying to guess what the favor was about, and continued trying. "Or a surprise party for Haruhi? Or maybe both?!"

"No." Takashi replied. "I need your support when I tell our parents about me and Haruhi."  
Satoshi stared at him in surprise. "What?" Their attention turned to the female's voice.  
"Satoshi, Takashi, I'm going without you!" Haruhi called sixty feet away from them.  
Takashi looked at his little brother seriously. "I have to tell them, soon Satoshi."  
"Shouldn't Haruhi be the one with you to tell them?" He retorted quietly.

There was a long silence between them; so long that they had started walking towards the cabin to watch the others working on a snowman still, and Takashi finally replied when seeing Haruhi lifting the girl to place rocks on the head for eyes. "I don't want to risk them saying no to her." He looked to him. "Please."

Satoshi smiled. "Of course I'll support you." He just looked away afterwards. "I'm sure they would let you date her, but…" the boy looked to the giddy child. "I don't think they want to hear about Choko right now."

Mitsukuni saw how the Morinozuka brothers were standing there in the distance, and then began to randomly whine and tug at Haruhi's jacket. "Haru-chan! Takashi and Satoshi don't want to help with the snowman! Their so mean!" Tears slid down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her waist." The two panicked at the complaint and Satoshi was the one who quickly came over to play with them all.

Satoshi worked on securing the base of the snowman so that it would last longer than an hour after they were finished, Yasuchika had Choko on his shoulders to place in sticks and rocks into the balls of snow to make it more real for her. Mitsukuni watched the three playing with the snowman as Haruhi caressed his blonde strands of hair with care—a habit she had with her daughter, but he loved the attention from her, and Haruhi was only looking at the tall senior that stood distantly. Takashi kept his grey eyes fixated on the younger ones playing with the snowman to avoid the gaze of brown orbs that would not look away; it must be obvious to her that he was in deep thought about something that was serious. Haruhi was the only one that could be right on target the first time she guessed on something no matter what it was, it seemed like nothing could get passed her without her now knowing about it, did Takashi need to tell her?

No; he did not want her to worry about anything.

He wanted to keep the good feeling a little longer.

A little longer, just long enough to feel content.

"Takashi." Haruhi called out quietly, and everyone stopped what they were doing.  
The gentle giant mentally cringed; she was going to ask him, right? "Yes?"  
She smiled at him softly, "thank you for bringing me here." That's all she said.

They all stared at her in surprise.

She _knew_ something was up with him—they all did.

Then it finally occurred to Takashi.

_'She wants it to __**stay**__ a good time.'_ He finally came over and kissed her forehead. "Hn."  
"Hn?" Haruhi looked at him with a pout. "Are we back to that type of silent treatment?"  
Oh did he want to chuckle, but he settled with correcting his reply. "You're welcome."  
She smiled and heard a car drive up, "oh, the chauffeur's here to pick us up already?"  
"Wah, I wanted more cuddle time with you." Mitsukuni frowned; not ready to leave.

"We can take a nap in the jet as usual." Haruhi replied happily, causing him to grin.

Another vehicle came by and took all of their belongings as the group went inside the car that was going to take them to their transportation to go home while the cargo waited for its own transportation. As offered, once they were on the jet to fly back home, Mitsukuni and Haruhi took a nap together with room to spare for Choko to cuddle between them with the permission that the two had given her. When it was obvious that they were all going to have a quiet time going back to Japan, Takashi and the others thought that taking a nap was probably the best idea that could be offered—so they all took a nap.

**

* * *

**

_"Mother, Father, I met someone at Ouran Academy that I took interest in, I would like it if you met her soon." Takashi stated quietly. "I would like to be with her, and with blessings."  
"She's really nice, Yasuchika and Mitsukuni really like her too." Satoshi added in hopes of helping his older brother. "We spend a lot of time together, and she learned kendo from us."  
"I do not see any problems with that, it sounds wonderful that you have grown to having interest in girls." Their mother spoke. "Why not bring her over for dinner next week?"  
Their father on the other hand merely nodded his head in approval of the idea about having Takashi bring his little girlfriend there. "Is it that girl who trained here after school before?"  
"Oh, you remember her?" Satoshi gaped in surprise when their father seen her once when she was training with Takashi outside. "Yeah, that's her—her name is Fujioka Haruhi!"  
"Dear, didn't you tell me that the girl had thrown Takashi over her body when you were watching them?" The woman asked her husband curiously. "You said she looked weak."_

_"She __**looks**__ weak, but she's the same level as me!" Satoshi grinned. "She's a fast learner!"  
"Well," she spoke to Takashi, "if you stay together long enough, she might bear children."  
"Actually—" the younger sibling was interrupted from continuing that sentence by the older.  
"We have been seeing each other for awhile now." Takashi stated. "We might come to that."  
"We'll cancel any Friday plans for her to come for dinner." Their father announced._

_Soon, their parents left._

_Satoshi frowned at Takashi, "why didn't you tell them about Choko?"  
"I won't talk about Choko without Haruhi." Takashi replied to Satoshi._

**

* * *

**

Takashi grumbled about not knowing where he was being taken, even though it seemed like they were going to the Hitachiin estate from the looks of it; they as in the Morinozuka and Haninozuka brothers along with Haruhi and Choko. Haruhi stated that the twins worked hard for the surprise that was in stored for them, and then she complained about how it was her plan to do this and how she was not even allowed to participate in making everything. Something then came to her mind that seemed vaguely familiar to something that once happened, so she brought out her cell phone and dialed _Hikaru's_ cell phone number to get some answers out of him. The twin shushed everybody before answering with a chipper hello into the phone when knowing whom it was that was calling him, so he tried to play as innocently as possible towards the woman.

"Hi Haruhi, how you doing?! I'm waiting patiently for you to come!" Hikaru stated merrily.  
Her eyes rolled at his playful tone with her, "don't play coy with me you devil."  
"Don't be mean _Mama_; we want it to be a surprise for your family!" He replied in the phone.

Her family, huh?

When there was no reply, Hikaru mildly panicked. "H-Haruhi, are you there?"  
She snapped out of it and replied. "Yeah, I'm here—it sounds great Hikaru."  
"Are you sure…?" There was a sense of doubt lingering through the phone.  
"No, no, it really sounds great." Haruhi tried to think. "I was distracted."  
"Oh, I see the limousine bringing you, bye!" The happy twin ended the call.  
Her hand closed the cell phone and sighed softly at the entire thing now. "Bye…"

Just how long will this be her family?

"Are you alright sister?" Satoshi looked at her worriedly.  
She glanced at him, "oh, no—I'm fine, I'm just distracted."  
"Our parents want to meet you next Friday." Takashi mumbled.  
"Oh, really?" Her attention turned to him. "How did it go for you?"

"They look forward to have grandchildren." Satoshi snickered lightly."

"…" Takashi closed his eyes; awaiting the scolding from his love.  
"That's good; they would probably have a heart attack." Haruhi smiled weakly.  
He turned to stare at her in disbelief of not being scolded. "You're not upset about it?"  
"Not really, there would be no point in being upset." She laughed. "What's done is done."

The rich do not understand that they had sinned.

The six left the limousine when it stopped in front of the Hitachiin estate, and everyone was outside to greet them with balloons everywhere while people applauded them for finally coming so that they could celebrate. Choko was most astonished when the crowds yelled saying 'Happy Birthday' to her, and so she rushed to her one of her godfather's that made a surprised appearance for the just the night. Then everyone congratulated Fujioka Haruhi and Morinozuka Takashi for their second anniversary of being together while actually having a celebration for their anniversary for their first time. Haruhi was just stunned that the older boy from France had decided to pay Japan a visit, causing her to scurry over to him happily and surprised everyone when she gave him a big friendly hug.

"What are you doing in Japan you idiot—you have classes!" Haruhi changed immediately.  
"Tamaki called and told me about the anniversary celebration." He kissed her cheek politely.  
No one had seen her so happy before as she turned to Takashi. "Come here, come here."  
"…" The tall senior was a little stunned to see he love hugging another man, it was…  
"This is Jean Pierre Leo," Haruhi gave a heartfelt smile. "He's Choko's godfather."

"Hi there." Leo smiled and offered a hand for him to shake. "It's a pleasure to finally meet _the_ Morinozuka Takashi-kun; she had told me a lot about you during her stay in France."  
Takashi blankly shook his hand when recalling that she had stayed in France. "Un…"  
"He took great care of me during and after my pregnancy, Choko loves him too." Haruhi said with such cheer before going over to hug Suoh Tamaki as a thank you for inviting him.

Mitsukuni pointed at Leo. "Oh, I remember you!" He gaped in awe. "You were in the delivery room with me when Haru-chan was having the baby until they kicked us out when she was having blood problems!" Even he flung himself at the godfather. "It's good to see you!"

Takashi just stared now when trying to absorb the information that he had never heard of such as this _Jean Pierre Leo_ being his daughter's godfather; this man—this stranger, was in the same room with Haruhi during pregnancy? He could feel his blood boil at the jealousy and anger from another man having looked at her body, but Mitsukuni claims to have been there, and both of them were there to give her support when she needed someone most. His mind at first had told him to reject this person, but if that person was a big part in Haruhi and Choko's life when they could not ask him for help, at least there was someone that they could lean on for the time.

Besides…

Haruhi was happy.

Choko was happy.

So he was happy.

**

* * *

**

Two hours passed through the party that everyone was enjoying for the most part with everyone dancing off and on while many parents had began showing up during the second hour with two more to spare. It surprised Haruhi that's parents were coming to this party, but it was something that she mildly ignored it while praying that no Host Club parents were attending the night, especially her father—she would die. Occasionally she ran into the ninja father and giddy mother of the Hitachiin twin's every ten minutes because it was—after all—their estate, but she could have sworn she take the father of Tamaki and Kyouya. Takashi also believed that he had seen them and had confronted the twins about this little situation with curiosity about who else were invited while two more guests arrived through the doors.

"Of course we invited all the parents." Hikaru stated proudly at the job well done.  
"Yeah, it was even better when everyone accepted their invitations." Kaoru added happily.

Everyone… accepted…?

He had to find Haruhi.

"Mama, Mama, Leo wants us all to go to dinner together!" Choko smiled happily.  
"Oh he does, does he?" Haruhi asked her daughter curiously. "We have to ask Papa."  
"Are you Fujioka Haruhi?" A woman asked from behind them in a calm tone.  
"Yes I am," she turned to greet the woman—and noticed the man with her.  
"I am Takashi and Satoshi's mother, and he is their father." The woman stated.

Haruhi bowed with a smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet face to face, but I didn't expect to meet you before Friday night as Takashi had told me not so long ago when we arrived." If Choko could be quiet a little more, it would be great. _'They're going to find out, I know it.'_

"And who are you little one?" She asked curiously. "Shouldn't you be with your mother?"  
"I _**am**_ with my Mama." Choko clung to Haruhi's leg. "I'm Morinozuka Choko."  
"…" Both the man and woman stared at the child without any movement.  
_'I'm dead,'_ Haruhi looked over at saw Leo and called for him. "Leo."  
The blonde-haired godfather came over curious, "need something."  
"_Can you take her to get something?_" The tone meant danger.

Leo knew she meant get Takashi so he picked up the girl with a smile as he scurried away.

He quickly found him. "Mori-kun, you need to get to Haruhi near the entrance!"  
"What happened?" Takashi looked alarmed to see that Leo had rushed to him.  
"I don't know, I'm guessing those were your parents!" The blonde complained.

Suddenly there was a loud slap that caused silence in the lobby.

Takashi hurried to the scene where Haruhi's face was to the side; his mother had hit her in front of everyone to see, and all he could do was go to his beloved and hide her behind his larger form but she declined. Cowering behind him would not help anything right now and show that she could not be strong, so by now, Satoshi and the Haninozuka brothers were standing on the sides of both Haruhi and Takashi for support. Haruhi could taste the blood from her lips that made her immediately wonder which parent was stronger than the other, but she finally rose her head and looked at them; the mother was angry, the father was…

Shocked.

"I look forward to dinner Friday night." Haruhi could feel a bruise coming. "Leo, can you…?"  
"Of course," Leo came over and gave her an arm while he carried Choko with the other.  
"Takashi, you and the others can come by when you're ready." With that, she left.

Takashi did not think this would happen, and merely scowled at his parents before leaving.

**

* * *

**

**  
Author Note:** So maybe this gives you an idea what's to come, maybe not. BUT I'VE BEEN **SOOO** BUSY WORKING ON THE SEQUEL. MUHAHAHA—I'm tired…

**Next Update**: I don't know anymore!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note:** Faster than you expected it to be updated right?! Anyway, there's some information at the bottom of the page that I would like the readers to, well… read!

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**Silent Attraction**

**

* * *

**

**- Previously –**

Haruhi bowed with a smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet face to face, but I didn't expect to meet you before Friday night as Takashi had told me not so long ago when we arrived." If Choko could be quiet a little more, it would be great. _'They're going to find out, I know it.'_

"And who are you little one?" She asked curiously. "Shouldn't you be with your mother?"  
"I _**am**_ with my Mama." Choko clung to Haruhi's leg. "I'm Morinozuka Choko."  
"…" Both the man and woman stared at the child without any movement.  
_'I'm dead,'_ Haruhi looked over at saw Leo and called for him. "Leo."  
The blonde-haired godfather came over curious, "need something."  
"_Can you take her to get something?_" The tone meant danger.

Leo knew she meant get Takashi so he picked up the girl with a smile as he scurried away.

He quickly found him. "Mori-kun, you need to get to Haruhi near the entrance!"  
"What happened?" Takashi looked alarmed to see that Leo had rushed to him.  
"I don't know, I'm guessing those were your parents!" The blonde complained.

Suddenly there was a loud slap that caused silence in the lobby.

Takashi hurried to the scene where Haruhi's face was to the side; his mother had hit her in front of everyone to see, and all he could do was go to his beloved and hide her behind his larger form but she declined. Cowering behind him would not help anything right now and show that she could not be strong, so by now, Satoshi and the Haninozuka brothers were standing on the sides of both Haruhi and Takashi for support. Haruhi could taste the blood from her lips that made her immediately wonder which parent was stronger than the other, but she finally rose her head and looked at them; the mother was angry, the father was…

Shocked.

"I look forward to dinner Friday night." Haruhi could feel a bruise coming. "Leo, can you…?"  
"Of course," Leo came over and gave her an arm while he carried Choko with the other.  
"Takashi, you and the others can come by when you're ready." With that, she left.

Takashi did not think this would happen, and merely scowled at his parents before leaving.

**- Now –**

* * *

The dining room was filled with terribly eerie silence as the group ate, but the only one that was so nervous about the situation was creating a very dark aura even though no one was throwing knives at each other. Takashi needed all the support that he could, so he made sure that Satoshi and the Haninozuka brothers attended to the dinner, coincidently having to bring _their_ parents to the dinner as well to meet Haruhi. Four adults with power versus four children with very little power compared to their parents, and then there was Fujioka Haruhi with no power whatsoever to state that she could be worthy in the Morinozuka family.

Because no one spoke for five minutes since the dinner had been brought out, Mitsukuni had to try lightening the mood. "Haru-chan," he could not call her sister right now… he was a little too nervous, "how's Cho-chan, is she back home sleeping with Bane at her side?"

"I made sure she was asleep before coming," Haruhi smiled lightly, "she wanted to come."  
"With such a tense atmosphere, it would probably make her suffocate." Yasuchika stated.  
"I'm already suffocating," Satoshi called out weakly as he tried to eat his meal quietly.

"Who is Cho?" The father of the Haninozuka brothers asked.

Takashi looked to Haruhi for approval before turning to the man to answer him, "Morinozuka Choko, she is our daughter that we did not intentional to keep hidden from the family."

Again, there was a long silence again; the parents all in shock.

"It's great knowing that you are doing what you can to take care of your child Takashi, I would love to see a picture." The mother of the Haninozuka brothers smiled warmly.  
"A picture sounds lovely," her husband cleared his throat to relive from shock.  
"I have the recent photo in my pocket." Haruhi brought her wallet out and took the picture.  
"Oh, I remember that, we took them after we came back from the cabins." Satoshi grinned.  
"They came in today, so I gave Takashi everyone's share to give out." She laughed lightly.  
"May I see the photo first." The father of the Morinozuka brothers asked quietly.

_'Takashi is just like his father, huh?'_ This allowed her to smiled at pass the photograph to the man sitting across the table from her. "I can't decline Choko's grandfather, can I?"

After the photograph was in his hand, he looked at everyone's smiling faces, including his older son's that were hard to come by, and it seemed like a very large group pictures with the children of the next generation. Haruhi sat on a chair in the middle of the photo with the little child sitting on her lap with arms out wide as if to celebrate something that would call for such a moment to be taken a picture of. Takashi stood behind the chair on her right side while Satoshi stood behind the chair on her left side, both giving smiles that were actually from the heart—something that he and his wife had not seen before. Mitsukuni was kneeling at Haruhi's right side to look at the camera while Yasuchika did the same on her left side, all of them were expressing such happiness, making him wonder what was to happen to them. He passed the photograph to his wife who looked at it before passing it over to the mother of the Haninozuka brothers, and she began to look over the photograph with her husband with little giggles and laughs.

_'Mitsukuni is just like his mother, huh?'_ It did not surprise Haruhi in the least bit.

"What a cute little one, and you manage to have all the boys to smile willingly for you, even Yasuchika." The blonde-haired woman smiled happily, earning sighs from her youngest son.  
"It's not _impossible_ for me to smile every once in a while, is it?" Yasuchika grumbled lowly.  
Haruhi laughed lightly and looked at him, "be nice; she's just happy that you lightened up."  
His cheeks reddened lightly in embarrassment, but agreed with and apologized, "sorry."  
"Oh, and she even has my sons in check too?" His father chuckled as he passed the photo back down to her as he continued. "Child or not, you would be great in the family my dear."

"Ah, did you know that she could beat Mitsukuni in training three times out of ten now?" Satoshi stated cheerfully, "before the Korean tournament, she could only do it once out of ten tries, but she's getting better. She can easily beat me and Takashi if she tries hard."

Everyone stared at her.

"He takes it easy on me." Haruhi stated sheepishly, trying to relieve the stares.  
Mitsukuni looked at her, "nuh-uh, last time I went all out and you blocked everything!"  
"Oh, really?" Her confusion made everyone pondered. "So that's why my hand hurt…"  
Hearing this scared him. "EH?! I HURT YOU?! I'M SO SORRY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"  
"It was just a sprain—it's not like it broke or anything," it never occurred to her truthfully.

"So… you can take down our sons, is that right?" The Haninozuka successor stoked his chin.

Haruhi did not like the interest in his tone and waved it off, "no, I was taught to deflect an opponent and use their force against them. Both Takashi and Satoshi have taught me kendo a while back, but I'm studying Chinese martial arts with Mitsukuni and Yasuchika now."

Takashi seemed surprised at this, "why are you learning _Chinese_ martial arts?"  
"Huh?" Haruhi looked up at him curiously. "I told you; I wanted to learn."  
"But you never really told me why." After all, she had him at her side.  
She knew he wanted to know, but, "I'll tell you after dinner, okay?"  
So that's what it was… "Of course." It was something important.

"Do you think that, because you have given the Morinozuka line the next generation," Takashi and Satoshi's mother started, "that you will be welcomed with open arms?"

Everything became cold once again as soon as she spoke so coldly towards Haruhi—no, it was not _cold_, but what was is really called… it was shallow and threatening, it was familiar to Haruhi but did not know why. Takashi was now worried that Haruhi was going to falter at his mother's attempt to dominate her though he hoped she would find a rational way to talk about what they wanted; some way for them to accept her in the family. Mitsukuni and the other two younger family members continued to look at Haruhi in hopes that she could reach the woman without stooping to something foolish… or something _**dangerous**_. The parents of the Haninozuka brothers had also remained in silent to see what the young woman's response would be to her; would it be inappropriate and something foul mouthed as the rich expected from the commoners world?

Haruhi smiled softly as she looked at the dining table, "no, I _know_ that I will **_not_** be welcomed with 'open arms' to the Morinozuka family because your son and I had a child together." It was obvious that it was not an option for her. "Just because I love your son will not give me that privilege of being accepted so easily either. I treat Satoshi like my brother, Mitsukuni and Yasuchika are also like family to me because everyone has helped us stay together." All eyes were on her; all of them surprised by her speech, and yet she continued. "I honestly do not believe I will be welcome by no one that does not know me; I have not earned it."

"Are you aware of the Morinozuka family traditions and expectations?" She questioned.

Haruhi's brown orbs widened immediately; she _**knew**_ that tone.

"You think that I'm the enemy here…" The young mother spoke almost randomly.  
Hearing this though earned her a clear slap across the face again, "how dare you!"  
"Mother—" Takashi was interrupted by a soft hand on his beneath the table.  
"She's right, Takashi… I _am_ the enemy." Haruhi felt like crying though.  
"Y-You can't be serious—you did **nothing** wrong!" Satoshi panicked.

"The thought of having your child growing up so fast in front of your eyes to see that they are falling in love with someone is a scary thought." Haruhi stated quietly, wiping her wet eyes with a free hand so tears would not descend. "When Takashi told you about me, you were ready to accept me to be with him, but learning that we already have a child during high school was a terrifying though." Her head dipped slightly to let herself cry from the throbbing in her cheek due to the slap. "You believe that I'm the enemy **because** I have fallen in love with your son and that we have a child," everyone stared in amazement while she paused to look at the woman with soft eyes. "I'm the enemy because I took your son."

With this said, she could not handle it anymore and quietly excused herself so that she could not be seen crying like a child over a little slap on the face—why were slaps on the face so much harder than a punch?

"How dare she say that," the woman asked in anger, "she has no right to—"  
"She does have the right to say that." Takashi stated certainly. "She has a child too."  
"I think I'd be the same if it happened with our sons." The Haninozuka successor added.  
His wife smiled sadly. "Children grow up so fast, but I bet Fujioka-san had to grow faster."

Was it Takashi's turn for a speech?

"Her mother died when she was a little child." The young father stated on behalf of the one he loved. "She has done everything by herself as much as possible because she was basing her life on independence, while mine revolved around family." He stood up from his seat. "I—we changed because of one another, and I could care less if you chose not to accept it."

Takashi looked directly at his mother and stated:

"I will abandon the Morinozuka family name and heritance, to stay with Haruhi and Choko."

Well this became an eventful dinner, and it only took thirty minutes before two left.

Takashi had been looking all around for Haruhi because she had roamed the estate all alone before, which meant that she could be lost for all he knew, and that was probably the worst thing he could expect right now. There was only five spots that she could possible know by heart, but he had checked four of them where she was nowhere to be found, so he headed out towards the courtyard by the training grounds. Thankfully—oh so thankfully, Haruhi was over at the with a hand constantly rubbing her abused cheek, so he walked over quietly so he would not startle her, and sat on his knees to bow down at her feet.

"I'm sorry about her…" Takashi started. "I—"  
"You have no control over her." She whispered.  
"If I had known, I could have avoided it all."  
"Takashi," he looked up at her, "just hug me."

The gentle giant had never heard her demand this from him before… she must have been really startled by that slap in the face this time when she did not expect it this time around during a dinner. He scooted forward and wrapped his arms around her after placing his face against her chest to listen to her heart beating so quietly into his ear, was this the first time he had ever listened to someone's heartbeat? His body was wrapped in two arms as well and a head rested upon his own in return for the hug, what was this feeling right now—it was vaguely familiar to him, and eventually he remembered it. Takashi had hugged her once like this in a desperate manner to keep her in Japan to leave him alone, but this was so much different than that insecure time; it was like he was bathing in her warmth now.

"I told them that I would abandon the Morinozuka family to be with you and Choko." Takashi stated quietly before feeling her slowly release him, so he looked up at her.  
"…Takashi…" she said with an exasperated sigh.  
His arms unwrapped her and gentle rubbed her thighs, "I told you the same thing when we were at the cabins." He frowned, "you didn't sound so pleased about it over there either."

"I love you Takashi, you know that right?" That was not the way to start the conversation, but she did, and now he froze to hear her out. "You _can't_ leave the Morinozuka family." Hearing this was something she knew he did not want to hear, but he had to. "Taking you away from your family would be selfish, and that's not the Takashi that I know at all."

"You want me t—to abandon you?" His voice faltered at this; he wanted to choke on it.  
She looked away to the distant rosebushes. "I would not be happy knowing you left them."  
"And I would die knowing I abandoned you." Takashi stated a lot more fiercely to prove it.  
"Takashi," the female caressed his cheek, "you would not abandon me if I asked this."  
No… he would not—but it was painful to think about it. "But you… and Choko…"

"Things don't have to work out right now; we have an entire lifetime to decide."

Takashi brought his hands to her face so that they could share a gentle kiss; he silently had to beg her to be quiet and stop talking about all of this nonsense, it was something that he did not want to hear about. It had been so long since he had to beg her for a kiss instead of doing it when they both felt like it, but he had to divert his mind onto something else that did not involve them having to separate from each other. Haruhi had obliged to his begging because she knew that he was becoming scared once again as before, it was the reason why his gentle kisses were becoming a little rougher with each breath of air. Sadly, she had softly pushed him away to bring her gaze towards the black-haired woman's form; why was it that Takashi's mother could not leave them in peace for at let ten or twenty little minutes.

When he saw her, he stood up to keep her away from Haruhi.

"Your father and I have discussed about whether or not she will have our blessings; it is clear however, that you have approval from the Haninozuka family." Takashi's mother stated before crossing her arms over her chest. "For now, you two may _casually_ date."

Haruhi knew there was more to it.

"Until she graduates from Ouran Academy can you date her, but afterwards she will receive our answer on whether she's accepted, or rejected." So they had two years together for sure—it was a good start at least. "From now on though, Fujioka Haruhi will be observed every now and then to see if she benefits to the Morinozuka family or not. Goodnight."

Haruhi smiled weakly after she left.

"She's interesting." Haruhi whispered softly. "I'm glad I met her."  
He turned around to look down at her, "but… she hit you…"  
"I deserved it; I'm not angry." The girl smiled to prove so.  
"Then why did you leave the dining room?"

"Look at my cheek stupid—it's completely swollen and bruised!" Haruhi laughed when his eyes widened for being called 'stupid,' even if she was playing around. "I was trying to figure out which way was the kitchen to get some ice, but of course I got lost, so I came outside!" She sighed tiredly when she finished having her fun. "She's protective of you."

"I can protect myself well." Takashi stated firmly. "I am not a child."  
"You can't tell me that 'I'm a kid' didn't run through your mind before."  
He knew he had; it was when he found out about Choko, "No, I can't…"  
"I never told you about Leo, did I?" Haruhi got up and took his hand.  
It was obvious she wanted to walk around the courtyard. "No."

"When I went to France, I think I was scared and nervous about being there with no one I knew, and I was lucky to meet him." She watched some birds fly overhead. "Truthfully, I might have broken down if it wasn't for his encouragement, and his stupid stunts." Haruhi remembered much in France; it was peaceful. "He let me hold his hand during the birth as Mitsukuni did, but Mitsukuni was almost traumatized, so Leo talked me through it. But they were kicked out after Choko was born because I was bleeding heavily and couldn't stop for a while." Her head dipped in thought of it. "I almost thought I was going to die, but I fought it, knowing that I wanted to see your face again whether you would be happy or not."

Takashi stopped in placed and turned her towards him. "I love you."

Haruhi looked at him for the longest time ever before wrapping her arms around his back to nuzzle against his chest so he knew that she knew he loved her, they had been through too much to let it stop just yet. He wrapped his arms around her in return, but in a change of how he would normally hugged her, he picked her up in his arms to spin her around in a hug that caused her to squeal frantically at first. The two of them stayed there in each other's arms for who knows how long, but neither of them cared because they were content with just standing there in a gentle embrace between their bodies.

"I love you too." Haruhi replied softly.

**  
Author Note:** I've come to the conclusion that there **will** be a sequel, but unfortunately, I'm a little stuck on Chapter 03, so I don't know exactly how long it will take to post the first Chapter. There is a chance that I might post a new Haruhi & Takashi story during the time being called _"Gentle Sensation"_ and so I hope that you all will fill eager to read that in the mean time.

**UNLESS YOU DESIRE THE SEQUEL THAT BADLY:** If I get ten to twenty reviews saying that they want _**"Silent Attraction (II)**_,_**"**_ then I will post the sequel **ONE WEEK** after the end of this story!

_**Gentle Sensation**_: Haruhi's father has to leave on a business trip again for the summer, and instead of staying home alone, Mitsukuni finds out and offers her to stay at Takashi's estate. Not knowing how to decline her seniors, she had to accept the offer by living under the Morinozuka estate's rooftops. However, what's this? Haruhi isn't going to be there most of the time due to a job and a class she is taking during the summer? Out of worry for her safety, Takashi and his bother eventually go to find out what she does all day—but will they like what they find out? Satoshi likes Haruhi taking classes, and Takashi is beginning to become confused about the Host Club's Princess.

**Next Update**: The next chapter will possibly be the LAST Chapter of _**Silent Attraction (I)**_, so in the mean time, please review about the new story that I summarized in the Author Note. If you do, then it might inspire me to be a little faster putting up Chapter 20.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Note:** THIS IS _**LAST**_ CHAPTER! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been getting into like… twenty new stupid stories, so it's hard to keep everything straight around here!

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Silent Attraction

* * *

- Previously –

Haruhi smiled weakly after she left.

"She's interesting." Haruhi whispered softly. "I'm glad I met her."  
He turned around to look down at her, "but… she hit you…"  
"I deserved it; I'm not angry." The girl smiled to prove so.  
"Then why did you leave the dining room?"

"Look at my cheek stupid—it's completely swollen and bruised!" Haruhi laughed when his eyes widened for being called 'stupid,' even if she was playing around. "I was trying to figure out which way was the kitchen to get some ice, but of course I got lost, so I came outside!" She sighed tiredly when she finished having her fun. "She's protective of you."

"I can protect myself well." Takashi stated firmly. "I am not a child."  
"You can't tell me that 'I'm a kid' didn't run through your mind before."  
He knew he had; it was when he found out about Choko, "No, I can't…"  
"I never told you about Leo, did I?" Haruhi got up and took his hand.  
It was obvious she wanted to walk around the courtyard. "No."

"When I went to France, I think I was scared and nervous about being there with no one I knew, and I was lucky to meet him." She watched some birds fly overhead. "Truthfully, I might have broken down if it wasn't for his encouragement, and his stupid stunts." Haruhi remembered much in France; it was peaceful. "He let me hold his hand during the birth as Mitsukuni did, but Mitsukuni was almost traumatized, so Leo talked me through it. But they were kicked out after Choko was born because I was bleeding heavily and couldn't stop for a while." Her head dipped in thought of it. "I almost thought I was going to die, but I fought it, knowing that I wanted to see your face again whether you would be happy or not."

Takashi stopped in placed and turned her towards him. "I love you."

Haruhi looked at him for the longest time ever before wrapping her arms around his back to nuzzle against his chest so he knew that she knew he loved her, they had been through too much to let it stop just yet. He wrapped his arms around her in return, but in a change of how he would normally hugged her, he picked her up in his arms to spin her around in a hug that caused her to squeal frantically at first. The two of them stayed there in each other's arms for who knows how long, but neither of them cared because they were content with just standing there in a gentle embrace between their bodies.

"I love you too." Haruhi replied softly.

**- Now –**

**

* * *

**

_**Two Years Later.**_

She had walked down the aisle with the Hitachiin twins as proudly as possible one hour ago after receiving her high school diploma, and so now, she was having a group hug with both Hikaru and Kaoru, and their mother. Spending the tenth grade with everyone was fun with everyone being in the Host Club, the eleventh grade was not as fun without Takashi and Mitsukuni—but Satoshi and Yasuchika were there for her. So then, there was the twelfth grade that seemed a lot quieter without Tamaki breathing down her neck with his hysterics, but he tended to come visit the Academy in hopes of spending time with her and the twins. Somehow, the young mother had graduated with the _highest_ grades ever to be reached at Ouran Academy, wanting her to rub it in Kyouya's face just a little bit to show just how smart she was. Right now, none of that mattered as she searched for her little family in the far back of the crowd because of her father's hysterics, but she found them ten minutes later with Choko on her grandfather's shoulders. It made her come over to hug her father and took her daughter off his shoulders to have her walk on her own before she tried to kick around to be placed down—she was just as silently dangerous as her Papa.

"I cheered for Mama!" Choko jumped happily in her pink little dress with white butterfly buttons; especially made for her by _the_ Hitachiin Yuzuha. "Jii-chan cried! I laughed!"  
"You did, did you?" She hoisted the girl to her side as she became glued to her.  
"Un, and I saw Papa walking around with others!" Her face nuzzled against Haruhi's chest.  
Ryouji swayed a hand at his daughter who began to scowl at him. "He was with family."

"Well then, I guess I should go hunt him down and see what he wants or else he'll—" two strong arms wrapped around her and the little girl, pulling the two females into a chest.

"Congratulations," a deep voice called out before the man kissed the young woman's head. "We should go out to dinner to celebrate." The man then kissed the little one's forehead as she looked at him with the biggest smile ever. "Then my girl's and I can go to Germany."

Morinozuka Takashi could not be any more mature than he could two years ago, but one way or another he was; not many could be told that they were the greatest man and father in the world, and _truly_ mean it. He was with the Fujioka family for five hours a day during the week, and then stayed the night on the weekends to be a good lover for Haruhi, and the best father for Choko, which is why Ryouji was happy for them. The tall giant played with his child's black-haired bangs over her forehead, causing her to giggle and squeal at the sensation of it all, that was… until his mother and father came over to them moments later.

"Congratulations, Haruhi-kun." The woman said in a rich tone to ice the graduate over.  
Haruhi did not care for it much as she smiled in return, "thank you very much."  
The man looked to his son, "will you excuse us for the moment, Takashi?"  
"…" Takashi stood tall to level with his father to show his defiance—

"Takashi," Haruhi called softly. "How about you take Choko on a little walk, with _Jii-chan_?" She turned around in his arms and gave him their child so that he would have no say in the matter, so he gave her a concerned expression. "I can take care of myself; it's just a chat."

Despite being completely uncomfortable about leaving her alone with her parents, he had to trust what she believed was best, so he gave her a light peck on the cheek while he held Choko in his arms. He told her that they would be with the twins when she came to get them after the conversation, and she gave a gently nod before having him scurry with the girl in his arms… then she scowled at her father to leave. Ryouji frowned innocently about his _baby_ taking on the in-laws all by her lonesome, but her scowl made him turn on his heels in order to flee from the scene as if he had nothing to do about the situation. Haruhi finally turned towards the married couple to give them an appropriate greeting by bowing her upper body towards them while thanking them for attending the graduation this year.

"We have noticed that our sons have been doing remarkable with you as someone they can depend on; a solid root I presume?" Takashi's mother asked calmly, still in that rich tone.  
"Commoners are more understanding of what it means to have a bond with another no matter what the type of relationship might be." She replied. "I'm not a _root_, just _reliable_."  
Knowing where the young woman was getting at, she cut to the chase. "And a _commoner_ is what you are; poor background, poor body, and a poor future if you were to ask me."  
"Fortunately, I'm not asking you, am I?" Haruhi retorted sharply. "I can't say much for my background, but I can bear children and fight against Mitsukuni, and I want to be a lawyer."  
"For that, you would have to attend to law school, which would be more than just a few years of college; you would be neglecting your daughter." This woman was so infuriating.

"I have never neglected Choko—" Haruhi was suddenly interrupted.

"But you've neglected Takashi, our eldest son, didn't you?" Takashi's mother stated with an icy chill in her voice. "You fled to France for a year when you knew you were pregnant, and you shunned him out of your life." Hitting that point stunned Haruhi, so she continued. "If your desires are to be a lawyer, a young one cannot be present in your household."

"W-What are you talking about, I can handle everything." The girl was becoming very alert.  
Tired of the pressure on his son's lover, Takashi's father spoke. "We will make an offer."  
She looked upset now, wanting to understand. "What kind of offering?" Her voice weakened.

"Give Morinozuka Choko to the Morinozuka family, and prove to us that you can become a lawyer. Maybe when you are the best of the best, we will allow you to become a Morinozuka family member." Takashi's mother stated firmly, making sure her husband would not cut the girl any slack as they knew he would. "I can have reservations to France for you for two nights so you can rest, afterwards, you go to China and practice there. You will not have any contact with the Morinozuka family, and Takashi cannot know where your location is."

Haruhi looked at her without any expression, "you want me to leave Choko… with you?"  
"Your daughter will be with our son, we promise the best care." The man stated quietly.  
His wife cut to the chase. "I will allow you the rest of the week to spend with Takashi."  
"You're forcing me to leave everyone I ever loved?!" Brown hues began to nearly tear up.  
"No, you will be allowed to bring your father with you." Takashi's father spoke up.  
Haruhi was now furious at the two. "Taking me from Takashi, will make him hate you!"  
"That's why you'll tell him that you're leaving on your own free will." The woman stated.  
Did they not know how much that would hurt him? "I-If I don't?" She did not want to go.

"We will take your child, and you will have no visitation, ever."

She had never needed the reason to hate someone, or even dislike, but right now, she was becoming very irritated at the older woman and looked to the father to see that he was very apologetic about everything. Having enough of her, she turned around to walk towards the group with the four year-old child that were only fifty feet away, and she immediately had her hands grasping the clothing on Takashi's back. The twins looked a little startled as did Takashi who turned around to embrace the girl that was so upset, asking her what was wrong and what had happened to her during that conversation with his parents. Knowing that his mother had done this to her, he began to head towards the two but Haruhi kept him back, telling him not to defend her; telling him that they had made their decision now.

Kaoru looked at the two before glancing at Choko in his arms, and to them again as he asked. "Would you like us to go find Ranka-san with Cho-chan to give you some space?"  
His words were unheard as Haruhi leaned herself against Takashi's chest. "You said you wanted to go to Germany, right?" She clung to him even tighter. "Let's go… right now."  
Takashi wanted to ask what had happened, but he knew better, "let's go to the car then." His attention went to the twins who released Choko. "Again, congratulations to you both."  
The older twin stepped forth, "Haruhi, you know we're all here for you—" he stopped when the gentle giant looked at him with a swaying head for him to stop. "…have a good trip…"

Haruhi had prepared herself for all of the pain that she knew she would receive from the twisted fate she forced herself into, but facing it head on was something that she knew that she could not do it alone. She felt him bend over to place Choko on his shoulders before placing a large hand on the small of her back to give her security from whatever it was that his parents had said to her—more rather of what his mother said. Her ears listened to his voice telling the Hitachiin twins to tell her father that they were going to leave just for the weekend, and that they would return by either Sunday night or Monday morning.

Once they car into the car, Haruhi whispered softly. "I'm sorry…"

**

* * *

**

There they were in a Suoh Hotel with two king sized beds in case Haruhi wanted her space away from him when they arrived in Germany; she had been so quiet that it had worried him to no end. Continuously did he try to part his lips to ask her what had happened and if there was something that he would help with, yet he kept them shut tightly until she spoke to him about it so he would not press her. With Choko fast asleep in one of the beds meant that Haruhi would sleep with her and he would take the other one all to himself tonight, but she had been lying on the couch staring at the floor for an hour as he sat on the bed.

Takashi could not take this anymore, and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower." He knew that he had to give her space, but it was hard. "You should take a small nap while I am."

It was all he could say without saying 'please tell me what is wrong afterwards' because it would possibly cause even more stress for her if he did, and then they would be in a small argument with their daughter asleep. Not waiting for a response from the tired graduate, he turned around and headed towards the bathroom without knowing that Haruhi had sat up to watch him walk to the other room with a disappointed look on her face. He turned on the water to mildly hot and placed it into showed mode before peeling off all of his clothes and getting in to the bathtub just to stand there so he could relieve himself of upcoming stress. With the water pounding his face, he could not hear the door silently open or the shower curtain rings carefully clanking together when someone entered the tub, but he was wide-eyed when he was embraced with two hands against his chest from behind.

"Don't blame yourself or your parents." She whispered softly and leaned on his back.  
Takashi turned around slowly to look at her with a serious expression of concern, "Haruhi." It did not work so well when he looked her up and down, "why are you wearing clothes?"  
Finally, she cracked a smile to hear his surprise, "so your other side didn't get too hasty."  
Mentioning that 'other side' he had made him stir inside as the water raining on her began to soak through her clothes, making everything visible. "Then let me help you with them."

As his hands went on her waist, she placed her hands on his with a quiet tone, "Takashi," she started, "I'm sorry I'm not confiding in you about what happened back at the ceremony. But your mother wants me to be quiet, so I'll just tell you that she rejected me and…"

He watched as tears began to run down her face as he shifted over to the water would not hit her. What did she mean about being rejected—his father would never do this to him when he knew how hard it was to find someone who accepted him, but his mother was a complete different story. He caressed her cheek to explain how everything would be all right no matter what happened from there on. However, there was that strange feeling lurking deep inside him; telling him that she was going to disappear the _**moment**_ he left her out of his sight since she done it almost twice before, but succeeded once. There was no way in Hell he would leave their fate turn out this way, he did not want them to separate ever.

"She wants you to have full custody of Choko because I can't watch her when I'm in class at a law school or anything." Her cheeks were cupped, so she looked into his eyes. "I can't tell you anything else Takashi, but I wanted you to at least understand that much about it all."

He kissed her lips softly to calm her down, then looked her in the eyes and whispered. "It's fine." By now he had known his limits and to not push her over the edge. "It will be okay."

Despite the serious conversation, Haruhi felt something twitching against her waist, causing her to lean against his chest to laugh a little at him for letting his 'other side' take some enticement through the moment. His cheeks mildly reddened with shame for being heated a little right now when she was telling him something devastating, but she had a little smile on her face and giggling against his chest, so he smiled too. Whatever it was that they talk about if it was depressing, it would evaporate once the words were said and they scars were placed, leaving them to handle the here and now, so he began unclothing her soaked form.

"Takashi," she called out with her body exposed to him as he was with her, "I love you."

His hand lifted her chin and kissed her deeply as he went on his knees for her to have an advantage over him once they broke apart, allowing her to embrace his head into her chest as he embraced her form in return. Much to his surprise however, she went down onto her knees as well and began to kiss his chest softly, a feature that she had never presented to him before, and so he allowed her to take control of their courting this time. She had always let him lead the main role when it came to their intimate time alone, occasionally he tried to have her take the initiative but she declined, so now he was finally going to see her style.

All of this has Morinozuka Choko was sound asleep in the bed.

**

* * *

**

For the past five minutes, Haruhi had been packing up everyone's belongings so they could all return home, but one little phone call from Takashi's father changed everything as he tried to explain the matter appropriately. She understood every word he said and seemed a little happy about what he had to say to her, but nothing he said about with his wife was so great for her to hear; her father was sent to China already. It was a good thing Takashi left the hotel with their daughter to find souvenirs for friends and family, but unfortunately, the man said that now was probably the best chance she had to leave for France. Her heart had completely denied the thought of leaving him to suddenly and rudely like she had done before, yet he told her that there was a car in front of the lobby waiting to take her away.

She had to agree if she wanted to keep them.

After saying that she would write a little note for Takashi and head to France, she hung up the phone to do just that while tears began to fall all over the place, and left only a couple of minutes before they returned. Takashi noticed instantly that something was wrong; bags were missing, and there was no woman to greet him and their daughter, but then he saw the letter that he immediately knew did not want to see. As he had Choko play with her toys on the bed for the moment as he grabbed the letter and began to read it quickly though he knew it was too late for him to say something about it.

_Takashi,_

_I was not kidnapped, threatened, or anything like that. Your father called to tell me my time to spend with you was up, and so I had to leave. I'm truly sorry. The day of the graduation ceremony was when your mother told me that I lacked things that would hold you back, so she made an offer saying that I could come back to you once I've become a good lawyer. I want to prove to her that I can follow my dreams and still want to be with you, so just be good and wait a couple years for me… I don't know how long it will take. Don't mention this to your mother thought or she might change something in our deal, okay? Take good care of Choko for us while I'm gone, hopefully I'll be worthy enough in your mother's eyes._

_I love you,  
Haruhi._

He immediately grabbed his cell phone and called her but it went straight to voicemail, so he left a message for her. "I don't understand what's going on, but you can't just get up and leave because you were told to do so. Our daughter needs you… I need you…" Takashi paused and knew that it was pointless, so he sighed. "I don't care how long it takes, just come back to us safe and sound Haruhi, I'll wait as long as I have to for you."

"Papa, where's Mama?" Choko asked curiously once he got off the phone.  
He looked at her, trying to think of an answer for her. "She went on a trip."  
"A business trip like Papa does?" Her eyes widened with excitement now.  
"Un," Takashi did not realize it, but he had not grunted a reply in years.  
"So we go home without her?" The words stung her father painfully.

His hand came up and rustled the girl's hair, "you're coming with Papa."

**

* * *

**

"H-Haruhi, what are you doing here?!" The blonde-haired man asked. "What's going on?!"

Haruhi looked at him with a gentle frown, "Leo, can I stay here with you for a little while?" She was allowed inside the estate, so she came in and apologized. "Takashi's mother kind of kicked me out of the country, so I'll be in France for a while. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Of course you can stay here… but you have to realize that he'll search for you here." He could feel something different about her, there was a certain familiar vibe. "What's wrong?"

"I'm repeating my own Hell towards Takashi; I'm doing the same thing as I did back then."  
Leo laughed weakly, saying a hand at her. "Yeah right, that means that you're pregnant."  
"I took the test on the jet coming towards here." Tears descended silently on her face.  
Now he knew it was true. "This must be a lot harder for you." His arms wrapped around her.  
"Not as hard as it will be on Choko and Takashi." She hugged him in return for his kindness.  
Leo pulled away enough to look at her. "What are you planning? Where will you go after?"  
"I can't tell you." Haruhi started in a started in a sad tone. "Takashi would try to kill you."  
He laughed at her words. "Why in the world would he try to kill me? What did I do?"  
"He isn't as stable as you may think, I don't know what he'll do to get me back."  
This made him pale, "are you trying to tell me that he's possessive of his family?"  
"Exactly," Haruhi sighed with stress and looked at him. "Will you help me?

In return, he smiled and offered a hand. "What are godparents for?"

**

* * *

****  
Author Note:** I've completed it! Thanks to those many people who had me continue on this story!

**Sequel**: Expect _**SILENT ATTRACTION II**_ between June or July!

If you want something specific to happen in the sequel, you better start suggesting!


	21. Sequel Update!

Just letting everyone know that Chapter 01 of _**Silent Attraction II**_ is on this website now, so you best go over there to read it and review it to keep it alive!

_**Silent Attraction II**_

Takashi's mother is the least of her worries now. Haruhi is back with a son, a boyfriend, and a Corp while he is engaged to some woman. Can the retired Hosts bring them together again, or is it up to the next generation to get them back together again?

Rated: M  
Language: English  
Genre 1: Drama  
Genre 2: Suspense


End file.
